Le Maléfice du Doute
by ptite-ane
Summary: Je crois ce que je vois. Les pansements me démangent. Le goût métallique du sang coule de mes lèvres. Le parfum d"une fleur s'insinue dans mes narines. Une pluie violente tambourine la vitre. Et j'ai beau avoir perdu la vue, je crois malgré tout. Je sens que je ne suis pas seule. Je pense que ce n'est pas réel. Je crois que je deviens folle.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Bon pied bon oeil**

-Si tu cherches à te cacher, c'est raté, fait la voix d'Alice dans mon dos.

Je sursaute avant de me retourner. Elle se tient derrière moi, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres. Sa main gauche tenant, comme à son habitude, son avant-bras droit, trahissant sa pudeur. Je pousse alors un petit gémissement de désespoir avant de cacher ma tête sous le grimoire que je lisais, ma dernière tentative pour me dissimuler du regard de mon amie ou lui inspirer de la pitié.

Comment a-t-elle deviné que je me cachais à la bibliothèque ? Je n'y vais quasiment jamais et c'est justement pour cette raison que c'est une planque imparable !

C'est lourd la Cinquième Encyclopédie des Créatures Curieuses. Je l'ai prise pour faire mon devoir, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que j'en ai besoin comme couvre-chef.

-Allez Carmel, lève-toi et va ranger ce livre. Le professeur McGonagall a donné son accord à Sayer pour te coller si jamais tu ne te rendais pas à l'heure au match d'aujourd'hui.

-Il a le droit de faire ça ? je m'exclame, outrée, gardant mon chapeau incongru. Ce n'est pas un préfet pourtant !

Le regard terrorisé d'Alice me rappelle brusquement à la réalité : je suis dans la bibliothèque. Avant même d'avoir pu retirer le livre de ma tête, Mrs Pince surgit devant nous et nous met à la porte en sifflant ses réprimandes habituelles.

Par chance j'ai pu saisir mon cours sur lequel j'ai gribouillé un calamar et quelques botrucs… Cours qui concerne les niffleurs. Il faudrait que je sois plus attentive mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de dessiner.

Une fois dehors, Alice et moi baissons la tête de culpabilité bien qu'il n'y ait personne autour de nous. C'est ancré dans nos veines ce comportement d'élève sérieuse et jeune fille de bonne famille, bien que nous nous lançons un petit sourire amusé.

C'est toujours beaucoup plus drôle de se faire punir à deux et ça créé une complicité merveilleuse !

Immédiatement, j'adore et regrette cette pensée : elle me rapproche du garçon que j'aime mais également de James Potter, ce qui m'agace un peu.

-Pour te répondre, reprend Alice, je ne sais pas mais il semblerait qu'être capitaine des Gryffondor lui accorde quelques privilèges. Dans tous les cas, tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer au cas où Sayer mettrait sa menace à exécution.

Je tire la langue en signe de dépit avant de la suivre jusqu'à la salle commune.

Joseph Sayer est notre capitaine de Quidditch. Je pense que c'est un bon élément : c'est un joueur équilibré et il sait gérer ses coéquipiers. De la gardienne démotivée, moi, au poursuiveur fanfaron, James Potter.

-Est-ce le match ou ta participation qui te cause tant de tourments ? me questionne Alice en conservant son air poli.

Dans chacun de ses mots, dans tous ses gestes, on ressent son éducation soignée. Je viens du même milieu social, nous nous sommes même déjà rencontrées durant un de ces interminables dîners de grandes familles quand nous étions toutes petites et pourtant j'ai toujours l'impression d'être aussi distinguée qu'un troll lorsque je suis à ses côtés.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre avant d'apercevoir notre capitaine au bout du couloir qui se dirige dans notre direction, déjà prêt à rejoindre le terrain.

-Je ne supporte pas toute cette pression qu'on m'impose. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu jouer dans l'équipe en plus ! je râle haut et fort pour me faire entendre de Sayer.

-C'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière : tu me gagnes ce match et après on en reparlera, déclare ce dernier sur un ton impérieux alors qu'il nous rejoint d'un pas décidé.

Il compte sur moi pour gagner le match. C'est encourageant d'une manière mais je sais qu'il est plus gentil avec moi parce que je risque de fuir l'équipe à tout instant et parce qu'il n'a pas autant d'attente à mon sujet qu'avec les autres. C'est un peu triste mais malgré tout je n'arrive jamais à lui faire la tête plus de dix minutes. C'est un chic garçon et je raffole de ses compliments quant à mon jeu. Je crois que je suis un peu bonne poire.

-Tu n'as même pas ton balai ? s'étonne-t-il, affichant une mine effarée.

-Je vais le chercher, ne t'en fais pas. Par contre je retiens ce que tu viens de dire : après le match je quitte l'équipe !

-J'ai dit qu'on en rediscutera, rien de plus. Je n'ai pas passé toutes ces années à te harceler pour rien ! finit-il avec un sourire victorieux avant de se diriger vers le hall du château.

-Ca sent le piège à plein nez, je siffle avec suspicion.

Alice se cache derrière sa main pour pouffer légèrement et je suis assez contente d'avoir réussi à la faire rire. Contrairement à ce que pensent beaucoup de mes camarades, je ne suis pas très sûre de moi. Je ne savais même pas qu'on me voyait comme quelqu'un avec une confiance en soi à toute épreuve avant qu'une fille d'un an mon aînée me dise qu'elle enviait ma facilité à parler avec les autres.

Il faut dire que quand on entend sans arrêt des remarques idiotes au sujet de sa taille, on fini par douter de soi. Je ne suis pas la plus grande fille de l'école, pas encore, mais aucune fille de mon année n'arrive à voir le haut de ma tête. Pire encore : j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir terminé ma croissance alors que j'ai déjà quinze ans.

Résultat : je n'ai jamais eu de copain vu que je dépasse beaucoup de garçons. Enfin, je mens un peu : des garçons m'ont déjà proposé de sortir avec eux mais j'ai refusé. A chaque fois ça me prend de court donc je me rétracte sans réfléchir, refusant automatiquement.

Ou alors j'ai cette sale impression, cet horrible sentiment qui m'assure qu'ils font ça pour se moquer de moi.

Je préfère me concentrer sur des choses plus sûres. Plus tangible. Plus agréable.

Cependant cette hauteur précoce a charmé Sayer qui s'est mis en tête que je serais une gardienne parfaite : avec ma taille, difficile de laisser un souaffle passer dans les buts. J'ai refusé pendant deux ans puis il a fini par gagner…

Ou devrais-je dire qu'il a réussi à trouver le moyen de me faire intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Quel fourbe !

-J'étais bien mieux à mon poste de commentatrice, je soupire misérablement.

-Un peu de vigueur miss ! me lance la Grosse Dame.

-Bergamote, réplique Alice tandis que je tente de me reprendre en main.

Le portrait s'écarte, son occupante secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Alice et moi rentrons dans notre salle commune où les supporters préparent leurs bannières et discutent des pronostics avec les soi-disant pros du Quidditch. Je les regarde, à la fois amusée et inquiète. Ont-ils votés contre moi ? Serais-je si mauvaise ? Mais alors dois-je gagner ou perdre ? Comment rendre tout le monde heureux ? Je ne veux pas qu'on me haïsse ! Je ne veux pas non plus donner des soucis aux autres. A les forcer à s'inquiéter pour moi. Plus jamais ça… Je commence à me mordre les lèvres pour m'empêcher de trop grimacer.

C'est une sale manie qui refuse de partir puisque plus je les mords, plus il y a de la peau abîmée donc ça m'incite à la mordre davantage. Je sens une petite douleur et le goût du sang me parvient à la bouche à cause de la chair trop sensibilisée.

Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de devenir la gardienne de l'équipe ! Je ne sers à rien.

Je ne sers à rien.

Mon estomac se contracte davantage et ça n'a rien à voir avec le Quidditch. Je remarque alors que je me suis arrêtée au milieu de la salle commune. Alice semble également s'en être aperçue puisqu'elle me fixe bizarrement. Pour dissimuler mon malaise je souris plus que nécessaire et me mets à parler précipitamment :

-Tu crois que ça se passera comme la dernière fois ? J'avais bien aimé ce match : l'équipe avait réalisé un travail formidable pour ne pas laisser les adversaires s'approcher de mes buts. Si ça pouvait toujours être aussi facile, hahaha… Bon, il y a tout de même eu quelques tirs, dont deux réussis mais j'ai assuré. Plus ou moins, je termine avant de reprendre enfin mon souffle.

- Calme-toi Carmel, tu vas t'en sortir sans problème. Sayer savait ce qu'il faisait quand il t'a choisie, j'en suis certaine. James a lui-même certifié que tu étais douée.

Je fixe Alice avec incrédulité : James ? Dire du bien de moi ? Récemment ?

-On parle du même James ? Celui qui m'asticote dès que nos regards se croisent ?

-Il ne te cherche pas des noises, il est juste un peu gêné, tu le sais bien.

-James n'aurait jamais dit ça de moi, je signale avec une expression dure.

-Et pourtant. C'est Remus qui me l'a rapporté.

D'un coup d'œil je distingue les joues d'Alice se faire plus roses et elle a dû s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle tente de se dissimuler derrière ses longs cheveux bruns. Il y a un mois, juste après la fête pour célébrer notre victoire lors du premier match de la saison, elle nous a avoué à moi et aux filles de notre dortoir avoir le béguin pour Remus depuis quelques temps. Je me demande s'il l'a découvert. Lui, comme tous les autres garçons de la classe, ne me parle plus autant qu'avant. Est-ce l'adolescence ou nos actes qui ont changé cette amitié ? J'ai autant envie de revenir vers eux que de les fuir à toutes jambes. Je ne me comprends même pas mais je ne souffre pas trop de la situation donc je sais m'en satisfaire !

J'essaye toujours de voir le bon côté des choses et d'être joyeuse, alors je ne vais pas me morfondre sur cette amitié perdue. Je n'ai pas envie de faire la tête toute la journée comme Severus Rogue.

Je jette un regard par la fenêtre de la salle commune avant de monter les escaliers et décide de changer de sujet.

-En tout cas il fait beau. C'est toujours ça de gagné. Mais c'est également un avantage pour l'équipe d'en face.

-C'est vrai ! Au moins, cette fois tu ne rentreras pas recouverte de gadoue.

C'est là un des défauts d'Alice : en plus d'être très timide, elle cherche à maintenir une hygiène impeccable. Or ça ne concerne pas que sa personne : tout le château doit s'y tenir. Beaucoup la traitent de prétentieuse à cause de ses regards dédaigneux face à une paire de chaussure boueuse ou des ongles pas très propres mais au fond c'est une gentille fille. De plus elle sent toujours le savon, ce qui est véritablement moins entêtant que certains parfums.

Le dortoir est vide, à l'exception de Sooty qui fait une sieste sur un tas de linge sale de sa maîtresse. Alice fronce le nez face à l'accumulation de vêtements froissés de Lily tandis que je prends mon balai et ma tenue de Quidditch. Je vérifie dans la glace de la salle de bain, à moitié dissimulée par une quantité phénoménale de produit de beauté appartenant à ma meilleure amie Sue, que ma queue de cheval blonde est toujours bien attachée et j'en défais deux mèches afin de paraître plus féminine. Malgré tous mes complexes, je suis satisfaite et mon reflet m'offre un sourire sincère et chaleureux. C'est peut-être de ça dont parle ceux qui me considère comme étant une fille ayant confiance en soi. Il est vrai que j'ai pas mal d'amis, sans pour autant être aussi populaire que Sue, et très peu d'ennemis, et ce n'est pas pour mon apparence d'après les remarques désobligeantes que j'ai pu entendre.

Mes efforts sont uniquement pour lui en réalité, bien qu'il ne me regardera pas longtemps, j'en suis consciente mais qui sait… Et puis je préfère qu'il ait une belle image de moi un court instant que l'inverse !

Alice se triture les mains et je comprends qu'elle se fait souffrance pour ne pas laisser sa manie du ménage prendre le dessus. Je retiens un rire idiot.

-Tu as besoin de te changer ? je lui demande.

-Non, j'y vais comme ça.

Elle est en uniforme bien que ce soit le week-end : elle préfère ça parce que le noir l'amincit. Elle n'est pas vraiment grosse mais elle a quelques rondeurs. Par contre je ne le dirai jamais devant elle ! On ne se dit pas ça entre fille, c'est cruel. Tant pis si c'est hypocrite. Aussi faut-il admettre que je suis assez jalouse parce qu'elle reste très mignonne. J'aimerais être aussi féminine, moins « forte ». A une époque je me courbais dans l'espoir de paraître moins grande mais ça me donnait l'air d'une bossue donc j'ai arrêté.

Les choses idiotes qu'on fait dans l'espoir d'être plus présentables. Pour être remarquée par celui qu'on aime.

Si ça se trouve je continue d'en faire ! A cette pensée, je sens mes muscles se raidir.

Nous descendons les escaliers et elle rejoint un groupe de supporters recouverts de fanions écarlates et de rosettes tandis que je me dépêche d'atteindre les vestiaires. Le manche de mon balai n'est pas très poli et je devrais couper les épines qui se transformeront en échardes malgré mes gants si je ne fais rien.

Enfin, je pense ça à chaque fois et j'oublie à chaque fois.

Dire qu'au lieu de me fatiguer à courir dans tous les sens j'aurais pu rester avec mes amis, commenter le match à côté des professeurs ou dessiner dans les gradins des figures réalisées par les joueurs. J'aime bien dessiner. Je ne pense pas vouloir en faire un métier mais j'espère continuer ce passe-temps quand je serai adulte.

J'aspire à devenir soigneuse de créatures magiques, donc rien à voir avec la foule ou le Quidditch. Je n'ai pas peur de la plupart d'entre elles, en fait leur présence me rassure. S'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Et pas de prédateur trop dangereux, d'où la sécurité.

Le véritable danger, c'est la solitude : si un prédateur réellement dangereux rôde… On ne le saura que bien trop tard.

Je pousse la porte des vestiaires, l'odeur de renfermé et de transpiration me fouettant les narines, et salue le reste de l'équipe tout en enfilant mes gants en cuir. Ils sont usés mais j'aime bien cette sensation sur ma peau, cette familiarité. Reconnaître juste par le toucher et le parfum, quelle agréable sensation.

-Voilà Wallen. Donc nous sommes au complet, déclare Sayer.

-Hey, Carmel, c'est vrai que tu essayais de te cacher ? ricane James.

Je serre les dents pour ne pas m'énerver avant de répondre :

-Oui, la simple idée de voir ta tête me terrifiait.

Quelques membres de l'équipe rigolent mais Sayer nous fait signe de nous taire afin de reprendre son discours sur le match d'aujourd'hui.

James et moi ne sommes pas vraiment ennemis, ni même rivaux. On s'entend pas trop mal en réalité. Avant on était même de très bons amis ! Le problème c'est que depuis le milieu de la troisième année, lui et moi avons développé un comportement un peu différent. On a du mal à rester naturel l'un avec l'autre. C'est plus confortable de s'envoyer quelques remarques acerbes à la figure que d'affronter notre malaise. J'ai peur que si on arrête ce petit jeu, on ne pourra plus jamais devenir amis, ni même s'adresser la parole. Alors on se traite de décérébrés, de malades, d'imbéciles. C'est un peu dommage mais c'est la vie.

En fait c'est depuis qu'il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui en début de troisième année. Je me souviens qu'il l'a fait au premier étage, juste après le grand escalier. Il a été le premier à me demander ça et j'ai peut-être été un peu trop brusque avec lui. Il semblerait qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à mon refus. Cet événement a grandement refroidi notre relation.

Ca et… Le fait que j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de son meilleur ami : Sirius Black.

Je ne sais pas du tout s'ils sont au courant et cette éventualité m'effraie suffisamment pour me maintenir éveillée la nuit lorsque je cogite à ce sujet. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils se moquent à moitié de moi. Or le voir rire me rend si heureuse que je souris comme une idiote donc je ne peux rien y faire !

Comme en ce moment, alors qu'il ajuste les attaches de ses propres gants avant de manier négligemment mais avec dextérité sa batte.

Je me force à détourner le regard pour ne pas compromettre mon secret.

Si c'est encore un secret.

Argh ! Je stresse encore plus ! Je me mordille nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, goûtant à la peau abîmée et à la chair presque à vif.

-Potter, essaye de faire plus de passes cette fois. Tu es bon mais pas assez pour affronter toute une équipe tout seul, gronde Sayer.

Notre capitaine est toujours un peu plus dur avec lui mais c'est justement parce que James est un excellent joueur… Et terriblement arrogant. C'est parfois amusant mais souvent épuisant. Depuis que j'ai intégré l'équipe cette année, il ne cesse de fanfaronner et de me critiquer sur ma manière de remplir mon rôle de gardienne. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point cela pouvait être éreintant de jouer avec quelqu'un comme lui.

J'ai déjà essayé de lui envoyer un souaffle en pleine figure mais il l'a rattrapé sans problème. Pire encore : il a compris que je cherchais à lui faire du mal donc il s'est moqué de mon geste.

Rien que d'y repenser et je suis déjà morte de fatigue. J'ai envie d'aller ailleurs. Je n'apprécie pas le Quidditch tant que ça : j'aime bien y jouer pour rigoler avec des amis, regarder les matchs et parier sur les scores mais c'est tout ! Avoir tant de responsabilités, la capacité de décevoir autant de monde... Ca me fait peur.

J'envisagerais sérieusement la fuite durant le match si j'avais un endroit où aller.

Or je n'en ai pas.

-Quant à toi Wallen, continue Sayer sur un ton plus doux, je sais que ton poste consiste à observer l'avancement du jeu mais tu te focalises trop sur l'analyse complète du terrain.

Avec moi il est beaucoup plus paternaliste et il se veut rassurant. Soit mon angoisse est visible soit je suis vraiment nulle. Je crois qu'il ne cherche même plus à me motiver : pour le moment, l'essentiel c'est le match dans cinq minutes. J'imagine qu'après il se montrera très encourageant et fier de moi dans l'espoir de me flatter et de me garder dans l'équipe jusqu'au prochain match.

Sauf si je suis vraiment nulle comme je le crains.

Bouuuh, je suis triste maintenant. Franchement quelle idée idiote d'avoir rejoint l'équipe. Ca me déprime : je risque de priver mes camarades d'une victoire essentielle et je fais perdre du temps au capitaine.

-Il faut que tu te fies à ce que tu entends, à ce que tu ressens. Vis le jeu ! Ne cherche pas à tout examiner, tout repérer : on est là, on le sera toujours, on assure tes arrières.

-Fais-nous confiance, renchérit Sirius en levant un pouce en signe d'encouragement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Je me sens idiote mais ce qu'il a dit m'a fait très plaisir.

En plus il m'a adressé la parole directement.

Je suis vraiment contente d'être la gardienne de l'équipe.

Sayer regarde la montre à son poignet puis nous fais signe de le suivre au moment où je secoue la tête pour tenter de reprendre contenance : ça ne sert à rien de rêver d'une possible idylle entre Sirius et moi, j'ai plus grave dans ma vie et pas le temps, ni les capacités, pour le séduire. Pour le moment, je dois me concentrer sur le match.

Nous pénétrons alors le stade en même temps que l'équipe de Serdaigle. Ils ont changé d'attrapeur : Thomas Lake est devenu trop vieux, trop grand et surtout trop occupé avec son poste de préfet. Ayant été commentatrice durant la plupart de ses matchs, on se parle parfois : il est d'un an mon aîné et assez beau mais ses opinions tranchées en matière de comportement l'empêche d'être aussi populaire que James ou Sirius. Le capitaine de Serdaigle l'a remplacé cette année par un deuxième année aux cheveux couleur paille. Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, son père est quelqu'un de très haut placé au ministère et c'est Slughorn qui l'aurait poussé dans l'équipe. C'est bizarre que le directeur des Serpentard mettent son nez dans les affaires des Serdaigle mais c'est le quotidien de Poudlard.

Les élèves présents se mettent alors à hurler en signe de soutien lorsqu'ils nous aperçoivent. Quel drôle de manière de soutenir un groupe : si je me rendais à un enterrement, hurler sur la famille du défunt ne serait pas bien vu.

« -Ouaiiiis ! Vas-y ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! Il est mort ! Go ! Go ! »

James a peut-être raison : il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans ma tête

Enfin, je ne peux pas vraiment en vouloir aux supporters, je faisais la même chose avant. C'était amusant.

C'est juste que là ils me mettent la pression.

Le professeur de vol arrive à son tour, un peu essoufflé, et nous fait signe de nous mettre en position. Enfin, le coup de sifflet tant attendu est immédiatement englouti sous les acclamations des élèves dans les gradins tandis que la voix chaude et profonde de ma remplaçante en tant que commentatrice surgit : Suzan Winston, probablement la fille la plus courtisée de l'école.

Et elle le sait.

-Bienvenu à tout ! Voici le second match de la saison mais le premier pour l'équipe de Serdaigle ! On remarque l'absence de Thomas Lake, ce qui est assez dommage vu qu'il était mignon, et nous attendons que le nouvel attrapeur fasse ses preuves !

Mon pied frappe la terre légèrement ramollie par l'averse qu'il y a eu ce matin et je m'envole sans problème. Je n'ai pas le talent de James ni l'agilité de notre attrapeur, Liam, nouveau comme moi, mais je me débrouille pas trop mal. C'est Steeven, le fiancé de ma sœur, qui m'a appris à voler quand j'étais plus petite et qu'il venait me garder à la maison bien qu'il ne vive pas dans le même pays. Ce n'est qu'assez tard que j'ai compris que ma sœur et lui voulait uniquement que je m'occupe pendant qu'ils faisaient des trucs d'adolescents de leur côté. J'avais sept ans de moins qu'eux donc je croyais naïvement qu'ils venaient uniquement pour moi. J'ai un peu honte en y repensant et je me dis qu'eux aussi doivent être gênés.

Je fais demi-tour et me dirige sans tarder vers les cercles d'or tandis que les poursuiveurs se disputent déjà le souaffle. Allez, concentre-toi sur ce qu'a dit Sayer : visualise le tout, sois vigilante, mais reste dans le jeu.

Au bout de ce qui me semble être un quart d'heure, je reçois mon premier souaffle. J'arrive heureusement à l'intercepter et à le renvoyer rapidement à un de mes coéquipiers qui file vers les buts ennemis.

Soudain je perçois une ombre dans mon champ de vision, ombre qui me cache les rayons du soleil alors que tous les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle sont devant moi. Je tourne la tête et comprend mon erreur.

Un cognard fonce dans ma direction, bien décidé à me casser une épaule ou une jambe : j'imagine qu'il n'est pas difficile et se contentera de ce qu'il fracassera. Dans un réflexe aussi inutile qu'idiot je cache mon visage avec mon bras et ferme les yeux.

J'entends un bruit clair et fort me forçant à ouvrir les paupières. Je n'ai mal nulle part et devant moi je reconnais Sirius sur son balai. Il vient d'éloigner le cognard d'un puissant coup de batte vers un membre de l'équipe adverse. Je reste immobile un court moment avant de reposer ma main sur le manche de mon balai, encore incertaine de ma sécurité.

-Tu vois ? Tu te prends trop la tête et pas assez à la fois : fais gaffe mais crois en nous, me lance-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Nous ».

Je sens mes épaules être secouées par un rire nerveux. Sirius semble considérer ce geste et mon sourire comme une réponse satisfaisante puisqu'il repart en direction des buts adverses. Bon, il y a plus important. Je ne dois pas me concentrer sur lui.

Je n'ai pas à m'en faire.

Tout va bien se passer.

Le match continue avec ses hauts et ses bas mais mon sourire ne quitte plus mon visage. Notre attrapeur a réussi une jolie feinte pour éloigner son adversaire du vif d'or et le score est à notre avantage. J'ai laissé filer un but mais j'en ai retenu d'autres donc j'essaye de ne pas me focaliser sur mes échecs.

Juste un but.

Un but.

Dix points pour les autres.

Quelle nulle.

Stooop ! Allez Carmel, pense à tes victoires, pas à tes défaites ! Et ne parle pas toute seule. Seuls les fous parlent tout seul.

Et tu n'es pas folle. Sois en certaine !

Je continue de me parler à moi-même là, non ?

Un joueur de Serdaigle volant plus haut que les autres en direction de mes buts, vers la droite, attire mon attention mais je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser sa technique : un poursuiveur fonce vers moi avec le souaffle. Le premier devait également être un poursuiveur qui cherchait à se positionner pour créer une embuscade. Bien essayé mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

L'adversaire semble abandonner la ruse que j'ai devinée. Le souaffle est lancé directement dans ma direction et j'arrive à l'attraper avec les deux mains de justesse en me jetant sur la gauche. Finalement Sayer avait raison au sujet de ma taille : c'est un sacré avantage pour le Quidditch. Seuls les muscles de mes cuisses serrés autour du manche de mon balai me permettent de ne pas tomber en avant et je vais devoir revenir tout doucement pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Je sens que mon balai n'aime pas ça et il commence à perdre doucement en altitude à cause de l'instabilité. Les mèches que j'avais libérées par pure vantardise se collent désagréablement à mon visage en sueur.

Soudain j'entends à nouveau un bruit clair identique à celui de tout à l'heure. Je tourne la tête du côté de son origine et je comprends mon erreur : ce n'était pas une feinte entre poursuiveurs.

C'était un batteur.

Le cognard fonce sur moi.

Mes mains ne tiennent pas le manche de mon balai.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : A vue d'oeil **

J'ai mal partout… Derrière le crâne, à la nuque, au coude gauche, aux doigts, à la cheville gauche également et aux deux cuisses. Je crois que j'ai une lèvre enflée mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Trop fatiguée pour ouvrir les yeux ou tâter mes blessures de toute façon. Je sais que je ne dois pas bouger. Pas avant un petit moment. S'assurer que rien d'autre ne peux m'arriver. J'ai l'habitude, malheureusement. Au moins je suis dans mon lit, dans ma chambre.

La douleur m'empêche de m'endormir ce qui m'agace un peu : j'aime bien me rendormir un court instant le matin. Je fais souvent des rêves durant ces courtes siestes. Cependant elles ne me permettent pas d'être plus éveillée ensuite pour autant.

Je suis exténuée. Encore un matin, chez moi, seule, à douter et fuir. Tout ce que je veux c'est me reposer un peu plus et rêver, imaginer, envisager peut-être ?

J'aimerais bien que Sirius m'envoie un cadeau avec dedans une déclaration d'amour.

Quelle serait la meilleure réponse possible ? Va-t-il afficher notre relation devant tout le château ? Est-ce qu'il oubliera l'anniversaire de notre premier baiser ? Est-ce qu'il sera du genre à me presser ?

Mais qu'est-ce que j'imagine là ?! Une déclaration d'amour dans un cadeau ? C'est complètement idiot.

Ca ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! Son caractère le forcerait à la dire lui-même, sa déclaration d'amour. Quoique je n'ai jamais vu ou entendu Sirius déclarer ses sentiments à qui que ce soit… Sauf à ses ennemis. Or il en a un certains nombre.

J'en sais quelque chose.

En plus, Sirius ne sait même pas où j'habite alors je peux oublier la déclaration, les problèmes de secret et notre anniversaire de premier bisou. A moins qu'il ait demandé l'adresse à Remus ou James. Je l'ai donné au premier qui l'a passé au second au début de notre scolarité. Rien que de penser à ça me montre à quel point ce triangle amoureux était évident.

Oui, j'ai été amoureuse de Remus. Ce doit être une malédiction : à chaque fois je tombe sous le charme du garçon avec lequel j'ai le moins de chance. Je n'aurai jamais de copain si ça continue. A l'époque, Remus était très distant avec moi bien que je faisais tout mon possible pour être proche de lui. Cependant mes sentiments se sont évanouis quand j'ai eu treize ans. Puis ça a été au tour de Sirius de torturer mon esprit, et mon cœur avec.

De toute façon je suis sûre qu'il serait du genre à oublier notre anniversaire de premier bisou mais je m'en fiche… Tant qu'on peut en faire d'autre. Je dois avoir l'air idiote à sourire toute seule dans mon lit. Je ne me souviens pas être monté dans ma chambre pourtant… C'est étrange.

Allez, je peux bien m'offrir quelques minutes de rêveries détachée de toute logique, remplie de déclarations flatteuse et de passion fougueuse, j'y ai bien le droit. Je respire profondément, décidant de mettre ma logique de côté pour le bien être de mon imagination, l'odeur des draps propres de l'infirmerie envahissant mes narines tandis qu'un frisson étrange et légèrement douloureux me parcourt du crâne aux orteils.

Soudain j'ouvre grand les yeux et je ne vois que la pénombre : je ne suis pas chez moi mais à l'infirmerie ! Quel étrange sentiment que celui qui suit une erreur de localisation : c'est comme l'impression d'avoir transplané. Certes, je n'ai jamais transplané mais j'imagine que la sensation est la même.

C'est probablement le manque de sommeil et les coups du cognard qui m'ont fait penser que j'étais chez moi. Pauvre cerveau malmené.

Je me rappelle alors de ce qui me semble être la raison de ma présence en ces lieux : le match, le cognard… Ca devait arriver ! On me dit de faire confiance et finalement je me retrouve alitée.

Je me demande si je peux utiliser ça comme argument pour abandonner le quidditch. Ce serait efficace quoiqu'un peu lâche. Sans compter je donnerai l'impression d'être une peureuse, ce que ne manquera pas de remarquer James. Devant Sirius.

Zut. Pourquoi doivent-ils être amis ces deux là !?

Bon, j'espère qu'on n'a pas perdu le match. En attendant je peux me reposer.

…

Voilà, maintenant je stresse pour le score final mais également à cause de ma présence en ces lieux. Donc je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Je déteste être à l'infirmerie. Je déteste qu'on décide que je ne puisse pas prendre soin de moi toute seule, qu'on me rabaisse à une invalide. Je déteste être un fardeau, être vue comme inutile, une gêne… Cette colère me maintient aussi éveillée qu'un seau d'eau glacée.

Super, je vais gâcher une nuit à cause de cette affreuse boule de tension et de haine en moi. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça avec les examens de décembre qui approchent à toute vitesse. Je dois à tout prix être en forme afin d'obtenir de bons résultats pour me trouver un travail correct et être indépendante.

Malheureusement, avec ces blessures et cet alitement je vais sûrement rater _le_ cours important sur lequel porteront les BUSE, je ne pourrai avoir les matières que je veux l'an prochain, je ne serais donc pas motivée et je raterai également mes ASPIC. J'aurai donc gâché une année où j'aurai pu travailler et gagner un salaire pour être indépendante, mes amis en auront marre que je leur emprunte de l'argent alors je finirais à la rue et je ne sais pas comment je vais subsister.

Je vais rater ma vie juste à cause d'une nuit gâchée.

Sans y penser, je me mordille les lèvres de nervosité. Je sais que c'est ridicule de se laisser happer par la panique mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

Mes lèvres sont brûlantes et l'une d'entre elle a bel et bien enflée. Je ne dois pas être jolie à voir. J'espère que Lily acceptera de me créer un baume pour apaiser la zone meurtrie rapidement, sinon...

Moche, sans diplôme et pauvre !

Bon, reprenons contenance. Ce n'est qu'une nuit, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Je dois arrêter de me prendre la tête pour si peu. De plus, demain, c'est dimanche donc je n'ai rien à craindre. J'ai juste un devoir d'enchantement à rendre pour mercredi, rien de bien important à faire. J'aurai le temps.

Je ne finirai pas à la rue, à me prostituer pour avoir de quoi manger.

Je n'ose imaginer ce que dirais Sirius s'il me voyait en clocharde.

Brrr ! Quelle horreur !

Je me redresse à moitié et tâtonne autour de moi, à la recherche de ma baguette. Une douleur fulgurante m'envahit le côté gauche : probablement celui sur lequel je suis tombée. Je ferme les yeux avec force avant de prendre une position moins pénible, tentant d'ignorer la raideur de ma nuque, et j'écarte doucement les paupières. Il fait nuit noir. Je n'arrive même pas à discerner mes propres mains mais l'habitude me permet de les situer et je reconnais rapidement au toucher le bois brut qui compose la table de chevet. Je glisse doucement les doigts tout du long pour m'en assurer.

Malheureusement ma perception reste assez grossière et je fais tomber quelque chose. Le bruit qui en découle me semble fracassant et j'ai la terrifiante impression d'avoir réveillé tout le château.

Vu le vacarme, ce qui vient de tomber doit être une boîte en fer, ou alors ça y ressemble énormément mais je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit brisée.

En tout cas je l'espère.

Déjà que je vais devenir une clocharde, pas non plus besoin de me mettre des factures sur le dos dès maintenant !

Il faut vraiment que j'éradique ce scénario de clocharde de mon esprit.

Et que j'arrête de me parler à moi-même, même dans ma tête ! Je ne suis pas folle !

Des bruits de chaussures claquant sur les pierres du château parviennent à mes oreilles. Mince, j'ai dû réveiller l'infirmière ! Immédiatement, la peur me permettant de mieux supporter la douleur, je me couche dans mon lit, prétendant être encore endormie. Le geste me paraît puéril mais c'est le seul qui a fait ses preuves en quinze ans d'existence. Cependant, dans ce cas là, mon comportement est juste idiot : Mrs Pomfresh saura que c'est moi qui ait renversé la boîte. Qui d'autre ? Malgré cette logique imparable, je tente ma chance et m'allonge sur le dos.

Aïe ! J'avais oublié ma blessure derrière la tête. J'imagine que c'est une très grosse bosse.

Je ferme les yeux au moment même où j'entends les rideaux de ma chambre être tirés.

-Miss Wallen ?

Je soupire silencieusement : c'en est fini de moi.

-Miss Wallen, vous êtes réveillée ? insiste la voix douce de l'infirmière.

Bon, au moins elle ne semble pas en colère. Elle n'a pas allumé les lampes autour de nous ce qui est plutôt bon signe je dois dire. J'ai été amies pendant presque trois ans avec Sirius et James, ça m'a appris pas mal de choses : si elle n'allume rien, c'est qu'elle souhaite uniquement s'assurer que tout va bien avant d'aller se recoucher et non pas passer un quart d'heure à me gronder. C'est sacré un soulagement. Déjà que Sayer et James vont probablement me faire des reproches au sujet du match, c'est suffisant.

-Oui. Désolée pour le bruit, je cherchais ma baguette, je réponds, la bouche pâteuse.

Elle ne répond pas mais j'entends un froissement de tissu se rapprocher suivis de légers tintement métalliques. Je devine qu'elle ramasse ce que j'ai fait tomber. L'obscurité de la nuit m'empêche de discerner sa silhouette. Quoiqu'il soit plus probable que je sois tout simplement encore trop endormie pour ça.

-Tenez, la voilà, m'indique-t-elle comme si elle la tendait dans ma direction. Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Euh… Pas trop mal, merci. J'ai un peu mal aux doigts et à la cheville gauche surtout. Ainsi qu'à l'arrière du crâne, je déclare en tentant d'indiquer l'endroit exact bien que ce soit complètement inutile vu que c'est la nuit.

J'attends qu'elle pose la baguette sur mes jambes, ou même qu'elle me la plante dans le bras, peu importe, mais qu'elle m'indique clairement qu'elle me la rend. Contrairement à elle je ne vois pas dans le noir. Et mes oreilles m'assurent qu'elle n'a rien posé sur la table. Pas même la boîte en fer –si c'est bien une boîte.

-Miss ? demande-t-elle comme pour insister.

-Oui ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il me manque un gros morceau de boîte crânienne ? Je touche moi-même l'endroit où j'ai mal et je sens les muscles de mon visage de tordre sous la douleur. Plus jamais ça ! C'est atroce.

Je n'ai pas de bosse, c'est bien pire que ça. J'ai dû recevoir un sacré coup !

Ma respiration s'est légèrement accélérée suite à cette souffrance inattendue mais mon ouïe perçoit à nouveau le froissement de tissu de la robe de l'infirmière. Un parfum plus doux que le savon d'Alice s'infiltre dans mes narines : l'infirmière doit être juste à côté de moi.

-Votre vue a-t-elle diminuée ?

-Hum… Comment dire ? Pas facile d'évaluer dans le noir, je tente de plaisanter.

Toujours la gêne qui me fait dire des bêtises. C'est une sale manie et en plus tout le monde devine quand je mens. C'est comme ça que mon amour secret pour Sirius n'est pas resté secret bien longtemps pour les filles… Ni pour Sayer qui a utilisé cette information à son avantage. C'est comme ça qu'il m'a fait rentrer dans l'équipe. J'espère que personne d'autre ne le sait ! Bien assez de personnes sont au parfum.

Bref, le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour éviter les sujets sensibles, les sujets plus personnels, c'est de changer de conversation.

Je n'obtiens pas de réaction de Mrs Pomfresh, ma blague devait vraiment être nulle, mais quelques instants plus tard je sens des doigts frais se poser autour de mes paupières. Je sursaute tandis qu'une seconde main se pose légèrement sur mon épaule pour me rassurer et me maintenir en place. C'est à ce moment que je sens qu'on y a appliqué un pansement. Ou un bandage. Difficile à dire. Je ne me rendais pas compte que mon épaule était en si mauvais état. Sous l'anxiété, mes douleurs au cou s'aggravent.

- Que voyez-vous exactement ?

Rien. Alors pourquoi elle insiste ?

Parce qu'il y a un problème, réponds une voix dans ma tête.

Je me mords à nouveau les lèvres. Oh non, non je ne veux pas ! On n'insiste pas sur la vue de quelqu'un sans raison. Pourtant j'ai toujours mes yeux : je les sens bouger dans leurs orbites. Et mes paupières clignent régulièrement.

Par réflexe je lève à mon tour une main vers mon visage et je sens la pulpe de mes doigts toucher le contour lisse et doux de mes paupières tandis que ceux de Mrs Pomfresh les frôlent en s'éloignant de moi.

Je ne les vois pas du tout.

-Il… Il ne fait pas nuit ? C'est ça ?

La main sur mon épaule se fait plus lourde causant une légère douleur mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de l'étau qui enserre mes poumons.

-Il est deux heure de l'après midi.

Oh.

J'ai raté le déjeuner.

J'espère que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bon, ce serait dommage.

Passé cette première conclusion, je commence à m'inquiéter davantage et mon corps devient fébrile. J'ai déjà eu des blessures, je n'étais pas une enfant facile à vivre, assez maladroite et téméraire, de plus quand j'étais amie avec James et les autres j'ai eu de très mauvaises rencontres mais…

Jamais rien d'aussi grave. Est-ce de la peur ou de la tristesse que je ressens.

Du déni ?

Parce que… C'est impossible. Je dois être en plein délire… Non, pas de la folie. Je sais que je ne suis pas folle. Un rêve, un cauchemar alors !

-Vous ne pouvez pas essayer de mettre une lumière devant mes yeux, juste au cas où ? je demande, dans l'espoir de me tromper.

-C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. Vous ne voyez vraiment rien ?

Je regarde autour de moi. Rien ne change, pas de différence.

Juste ce qui me semble être la nuit.

Non. Je dois me tromper ! Je ne peux pas être devenue aveugle !

Mrs Pomfresh semble avoir pris mon silence comme une réponse.

-Ce doit être dû au choc à votre tête… Ou alors à un mélange de magie entre les deux balles. J'imagine qu'un traitement à base de d'œil de sombral pourrait aider à régénérer votre vision mais je crains que cela ne provoque des gênes sur le long terme…

Je n'écoute que d'une oreille. J'ai perdu la vue. Moi. Carmel. Celle qui analyse trop le jeu, celle qui peut voir le sommet du crâne de la plupart des garçons de son âge, celle qui gribouille sur ses cours.

Tout ça je ne pourrais plus le faire ? Tout ce que j'aime… Tout ce qui me définit

Je sens mes épaules trembler.

A ce que j'entends, l'infirmière semble le remarquer.

-Miss, ne vous en faites pas, je suis quasiment certaine de pouvoir vous faire récupérer l'usage de vos yeux. On a découvert l'anomalie assez tôt pour agir, me murmure Mrs Pomfresh en posant sa deuxième main sur mon autre épaule.

Malgré ses paroles réconfortantes, je sens les larmes monter puis couler sur mes joues.

Quelle absurdité ! Mes yeux arrivent à pleurer mais pas à voir ? C'est abject ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?! Je n'ai pas assez de problèmes comme ça ?! J'ai peur !

Qu'on me rende la vue ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement… J'en ai besoin. Pour me protéger, pour vivre, pour tout.

Je renifle bruyamment puis essuie mes joues avec ma manche d'un geste vif tandis que le contact de mon épaule avec la main ferme l'infirmière cesse pour de bon. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voie pleurnicher. Ca ne sert à rien. Après quelques respirations profondes pour reprendre contenance je décide de me prendre les mains : le toucher me rassure plus que l'ouïe ou l'odorat. Quant au goût, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'utiliser.

Immédiatement après cette pensée je me remets à grignoter la chaire abimée de mes lèvres.

Cette manie m'agace. Tout m'agace. J'en ai marre. J'aimerai pouvoir revenir en arrière et ne pas participer à ce match stupide !

-Mrs Pomfresh ? j'appelle, dans le vide.

J'ignore si elle est jute à côté ou dans une autre pièce. Je dois avoir l'air tellement bête. Je ne sais plus rien. Je suis vraiment inutile. Un fardeau, une plaie, vaine…

Non.

Non. Je dois me ressaisir. Si ça se trouve l'infirmière trouvera un remède très rapidement. Ou ce n'est que passager : mes yeux sont épuisés et c'est tout. Je ne vois rien mais ça va passer. A la fin de la journée je pourrais à nouveau lire mes manuels sans problèmes et observer Sirius à la dérobée.

Sirius… Je ne le verrais plus ? Et mes amis ? Ma sœur ?

Je ne peux pas être aveugle. C'est impossible : je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer. Même si en ce moment je ne vois pas… Je ne peux pas ne plus voir. Ce n'est pas moi.

-Me voilà. Vous voulez bien serrer les paupières bien fort s'il vous plaît ? Puisque vous ne voyez plus vous risquez de fixer des lumières trop vives ou de vous abimer les yeux sans vous en rendre compte donc je vais devoir vous appliquer une légère protection.

J'obéis et ressens ce qui me semble être des compresse s'appuyer avec force contre mon visage, puis j'ai la même sensation que lorsque je mets mal un bandeau dans mes cheveux et qu'il me tombe sur le nez pour le serrer.

-Qu'est-ce…

-Un simple bandage pour tenir les compresses en place. Je préfère éviter d'appliquer des accessoires plus complexes ou des soins tant qu'on ne connaît pas l'origine de votre mal : il est nécessaire de prendre des précautions et éviter toute magie.

J'acquiesce tandis que je sens ses doigts frôler mes cheveux pour ajuster le dit bandage derrière ma tête. L'arrête de mon nez n'aime pas trop cette sensation et j'ai la désagréable impression de jouer à ce jeu pour enfant où l'on doit trouver les autres les yeux bandés. Je n'aime pas ce jeu : on ne bouge pas assez mais ça reste risqué. Je préfère grimper aux arbres ou courir après un hibou pour le faire s'envoler.

Dans un geste que je veux discret, je touche le ruban en tissu léger, presque mousseux, qui me serre la tête. J'ai besoin de reconnaître ce qui m'entoure et, surtout, ce qui me touche.

Comment vais-je faire pour sortir ? Aller aux toilettes ? Manger ? Si j'ai besoin de quelque chose ?

L'infirmière semble deviner mes inquiétudes puisqu'elle tire ma main et y fourre ma baguette. Je la reconnais au moment même où je serre les doigts autour. L'idée d'être en sa possession me rassure profondément, comme si tous mes muscles venaient de se détendre légèrement, et je me permets de m'allonger doucement dans mon lit.

Je dois rester au calme. Eviter d'envoyer des sorts n'importe où. Le repos a souvent agi comme un soin miracle sur mes blessures donc ce sera probablement le cas aujourd'hui également.

-Miss Wallen, je vais prévenir les professeurs…

Un court instant je me demande pourquoi elle m'indique tout ce qu'elle fait avant de comprendre : elle doit penser que ça me permet de mieux visualiser mon environnement. Moins m'inquiéter. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas. Tout ce dont je suis sûre c'est que son attention me touche… Et m'énerve.

Elle me traite comme une personne instable. Inapte.

Je déteste ça.

Je ne suis pas une incapable. Elle n'a aucune idée de ma force.

-Certains de vos amis souhaitent vous voir. Acceptez-vous que je les laisse entrer ?

Ma colère ne s'amenuise pas, cependant elle est reléguée au second rang : est-ce que je veux voir mon équipe ? Il n'y a qu'eux pour venir aussi tôt sans aucune considération pour mon besoin de repos. Sue et Lily aurait attendu d'être certaine que je sois en état de les recevoir, quant à Alice, elle a peur des blessures des autres donc je ne risque pas de la voir avant demain.

Ou plutôt l'entendre vu que par la faute de mes coéquipiers je suis désormais aveugle. Uniquement pour un moment… Je recouvrerais la vue dès ce soir, j'en suis certaine.

Je me remémore la moquerie de James et le harcèlement de Sayer. Je me sens presque capable d'émettre le rire mauvais de Peeves.

-D'accord, je réponds avant de me cacher sous les draps.

Les claquements des talons plats sont étouffés par la couverture au-dessus de ma tête mais il reste assez aisé de différencier les petits pas pressés de l'infirmière au boucan sans nom dû aux bottes de mon équipe, accompagné d'un brouhaha assez joyeux.

On a sûrement gagné.

Ils vont voir… Parce que, eux, ils peuvent encore voir. Ca m'énerve, ça me fatigue, ça me détruit. Je n'aime pas être aussi négative, je n'aime pas haïr le bonheur des autres. Mais là, toute seule dans mon lit avec pour seul divertissement des bruits incohérents, des odeurs lourdes, un air chaud contre ma peau et le goût presque salé de mes lèvres… Je ne peux que les détester d'être aussi heureux.

-Hey, Carmel, ça va mieux ? demande le capitaine. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur avec cette chute !

-Tu te caches encore ? demande James en ricanant face à l'absence de réponse. Ou le cognard t'a tellement amochée que tu n'oses plus te montrer ?

C'est un peu cruel comme blague. Surtout que je ne sais même pas à quoi je ressemble. Ma lèvre enflée me paraît moins abimée que tout à l'heure mais c'est peut-être juste une impression. Par souci de présentation, je passe discrètement une main sur mes cheveux avant de sortir la tête de ma couverture en me redressant. Mon cou est encore bien raide mais il gagne en souplesse au fil du temps.

-J'espère que vous êtes heureux, je murmure sur un ton qui se veut sanglotant.

Je l'ai déjà dit : je ne suis pas une professionnelle du mensonge mais vu mon accoutrement, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour être crédible.

-Carmel ? Pourquoi tu portes ça ? demande Sayer d'une voix beaucoup plus faible.

On dirait que j'ai réussi à les déstabiliser. Il n'y a plus le moindre rire dans ma chambre.

-Si tu parles du bandage autour de mes yeux, c'est simple. Le cognard que vous avez laissé me frapper… Ce qui fait tant rire James… Il… Il a provoqué un choc trop fort qui m'a fait perdre la vue.

Zut, je n'ai pas réussi à le formuler de manière assez tragique. Je ne suis pas très douée avec les mots quand il s'agit de blessure ou de convalescence, que ce soit pour moi ou pour les autres. J'aurai dû dire une phrase du genre « Il m'a fait perdre la vue » ou « Par votre faute je suis désormais incapable de voir ». De toute façon ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser et puis ça aurait été trop mélodramatique Je préfère être franche et ne pas m'embarrasser d'un style.

En attendant, je n'obtiens aucune réponse.

Ce n'est pas très joli de les faire culpabiliser mais j'aime ça. Juste un moment.

-Je suis aveugle.

Toujours aucun bruit. D'après mes oreilles, je viens de plomber l'ambiance.

Héhé.

-Merlin, Carmel, je suis désolé !

-Ca va ? L'infirmière t'a dit si c'était réversible ?

-On va casser la figure de ce batteur quand tu veux !

Après ce qui semble être une myriade d'excuses de la part de toute l'équipe et des quelques mots monosyllabiques de James qui, si j'en crois mes oreilles, est dans ses petits souliers, mon humeur est plus guillerette et je décide de les pardonner. Allez, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un bout de tissu autour des yeux que je ne peux pas profiter de la victoire de Gryffondor ! Pas question de subir les mauvais côté d'un match sans profiter des bons : ça ne me ressemble pas.

J'ai parfois l'impression d'être un peu simplette mais à mes yeux l'intelligence sert uniquement à résoudre les problèmes donc on n'en a pas spécialement besoin quand on est heureuse.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on peut faire ? demande Liam, notre tout jeune attrapeur.

J'hésite un instant, touchée par cette délicate attention.

-Espionner Sue dans la douche à ma place ? je tente de plaisanter.

Liam et d'autre se mettent à ricaner.

A une époque, il y a eu une rumeur comme quoi j'aimais les filles. Bien que je n'étais plus amie avec les garçons j'ai su me rappeler leur manière de contrer les mauvaises langues : en rajouter jusqu'au harcèlement. Ca correspondait merveilleusement bien avec ma manie de piailler lorsque je suis gênée.

Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui maîtrise les bruits de couloirs que l'inverse.

Parmi les quelques ricanement que j'ai suscité chez mes coéquipiers, je perçois celui bien caractéristique de Sirius. Je l'ai fait rire. Je ne me souviens pas la dernière fois que je l'ai fait rire sans que ce soit à mes dépends. C'est génial ! Soudain un doute me prend.

-Euh… Dites-moi qu'elle n'est pas là s'il vous plaît. Je ne peux même plus le vérifier !

D'autres membres de l'équipe se joignent à l'hilarité des premiers tandis que je feins me cacher sous mon lit. Sue est une fille super : dynamique, intègre, très futée et malgré sa grande beauté elle ne volerait jamais un petit-copain. Cependant elle a un caractère assez… volcanique.

-Mais alors c'est irrévocable ou pas ? demande Sirius.

C'est exactement ce que je pensais à mon réveil : il ne s'embarrasse pas de sous-entendus ou d'artifice. Il met les pieds dans le plat et tant pis si ça gêne les autres. Je crois que j'admire cet aspect chez lui bien que, lorsque nous nous somme rencontré, ça m'agaçait parce qu'il me blessait souvent de cette manière.

Voilà une des grandes différences entre lui et moi : alors que mes sentiments ont changé, lui doit toujours me considérer comme une casse-pied de première catégorie ! C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je préfère ne pas trop prendre les devants et attendre que mes sentiments s'éteignent.

Même si parfois je me surprends à rêver des absurdités… Comme tout à l'heure avec mon hypothèse de clocharde ou de déclaration amoureuse dans un cadeau somptueux.

En attendant, cette force de caractère chez lui me séduit et cette faiblesse de ma part me fait honte.

-Sûrement pas, Pomfresh sait quasiment tout guérir ! Carmel sera de nouveau sur pied en un rien de temps ! répond précipitamment James.

Il cherche à se défaire de toute forme culpabilité ?

Non pas que c'est de sa faute si je suis dans ce lit mais il m'a tout de même provoquée ce matin et presque insultée il y a cinq minutes, il doit peut-être s'en vouloir et chercher à se débarrasser de ce lourd sentiment. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir tant que ça. Je n'ai jamais réussi.

-James, ce ne sont pas mes pieds qui ont un problème, je précise d'une petite voix.

J'hésite un court instant puis décide de sortir de mon lit en glissant une main sur mes jambes pour m'assurer que mon pyjama est bien là. Ce serait idiot de me montrer à moitié nue sans le savoir. Et même en le sachant ce ne serait pas très futé. Surtout sans pouvoir étudier la réaction de Sirius.

Je me sens rougir mais rapidement la gêne est chassée par une toute autre sensation : ma cheville !

C'est comme si on venait donner un coup extrêmement violent de l'intérieur. La douleur me lance à travers toute la jambe pour remonter jusqu'à la hanche tandis que je m'affaisse à moitié. Deux mains agrippent mon bras gauche pour m'empêcher de m'effondrer tandis qu'une troisième saisit mon poignet. L'odeur de la terre, de l'herbe et de la transpiration parviennent à mes narines. J'arrive à les imaginer encore recouverts de boue, en tenue de quidditch, les cheveux en désordre…

Une chance qu'on m'ait retenue vu que je tiens encore ma baguette dans la main. J'aurai pu la briser en tombant. Sans yeux ni baguette, je n'aurais pas donnée cher de ma peau.

Doucement on m'aide à me redresser complètement et je plie légèrement le genou pour éviter une nouvelle expérience de ce genre. Mon pied valide se refroidit au contact de la pierre dure et gelée de l'infirmerie. Ca me rassure un peu. En réalité, j'ai beaucoup de moyens pour distinguer mon environnement, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment comment les utiliser. Je n'ai pas à m'en faire : mon état ne devrait pas durer.

-James, je retire ce que je viens de dire : en fait j'ai mal à la cheville.

-Tu n'as pas vu que tu avais un pansement ? demande narquoisement le second batteur de l'équipe avant d'émettre un son court et étouffé.

Quelqu'un a dû lui mettre un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Ou un coup de poing. Je ne pose pas de question à ce sujet. Pas envie que l'équipe se mette à agir comme Pomfresh. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on m'explique tout.

Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Je suis beaucoup plus puissante que ça.

-Je pense que d'ici demain tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. A ce moment-là vous aurez le droit de sortir toutes les blagues que vous voulez au sujet de ma vue. C'est sûrement qu'un petit choc et mon corps a besoin de repos. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer aveugle à vie, je déclare en rigolant.

Cette fois personne ne partage ma gaieté. Ils ne sont pas très drôles.

-Et si vous me parliez du match au lieu de pleurer sur mes yeux ? je demande en tendant les bras en arrière, cherchant à retourner sur mon lit.

Mes doigts encore légèrement endoloris m'indiquent que je touche le matelas et je me dirige dans sa direction. Ma cuisse percute la table de chevet et une douleur aiguë me prévient que j'aurais probablement un bleu demain à cet endroit. Je dois avoir l'air fine.

Un bras me pousse légèrement sur le côté et j'atteins finalement ma cible. Je m'assieds sur le lit et j'écoute Sayer me raconter l'issu du jeu. Sa voix est si proche que je comprends que c'est lui qui m'a dirigée il y a un instant. Je suis contente qu'il l'ait fait ainsi : c'était utile mais pas infantilisant. Je ne me suis pas sentie trop dépendante des autres.

Cependant j'aurais vraiment préféré que ce soit Sirius qui le fasse. Qui me touche. Qui prenne soin de moi.

Avec lui, ma hantise d'être un fardeau est moins forte. C'est un peu ridicule mais je ne peux lutter contre ce sentiment.

-Bref, Liam a réussi à attraper le vif d'or grâce à James qui a trouvé amusant de jeter le souaffle sur l'attrapeur adverse, termine Sayer.

-Ce n'est pas interdit ? je demande, une de mes mains serrant ma baguette, l'autre les draps.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble donc la seule assurance que je peux avoir c'est la sensation de mes lèvres s'étirant en un sourire donc je conserve une expression un peu niaise.

Or mes lèvres sont bien abimées… Zut !

-Maintenant ça l'est, répond James avec une drôle de voix, teintée de fierté et de gaucherie.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles et je maudis à nouveau mes yeux : il faut que je vois ça ! James Potter presque humble !

-Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé à étoffer le règlement juste pour ton cas ? je plaisante.

Je préfère ne pas le taquiner, pas quand je suis dans cet état. Malgré ce que je veux penser, malgré ma force, il reste préférable de ne pas m'attirer d'ennui. Je dois aussi avouer que c'est agréable d'être à nouveau gentille en sa présence. Retrouver une relation saine avec lui et ses amis me plairait, même si je tente de me convaincre du contraire la plupart du temps.

Cette situation me le permet en tout cas.

-Désolé Carmel mais il n'a jamais cessé, me murmure Sirius avec la voix d'un parent déçu tandis que son souffle caresse mon visage.

J'éclate de rire avec mes coéquipiers et je sens mes joues me brûler à nouveau : il est si proche que je peux deviner qu'il a bu de la bièraubeurre. Mon imagination se charge du reste : ses cheveux ébènes légèrement gonflé par l'atterrissage, son regard brûlant, son incurable sourire en coin qui m'insuffle une hystérie fébrile…

Et moi j'ai cette énorme lèvre enflée en plein milieu de la figure.

Pourquoi !?

Laisse tomber, laisse tomber, laisse tomber.

-Bref, on a mis trente minute pour prouver que ce n'était pas contre les règles du jeu et finalement nous avons remporté la victoire, résume notre capitaine.

-C'est à ce moment là que vous vous êtes rappelé que je gisais à moitié morte par terre, je termine sur le même ton.

J'entends quelques gloussements mais ils sont moins abondants que je l'espérais.

-Non, quelques professeurs sont descendus des gradins pour t'emmener ici au plus vite.

J'acquiesce sans rien dire. Un silence s'installe puis est rapidement chassé par une de nos poursuiveuse : Kathrine Montgomery.

-Bon, on va y aller. Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant qu'on parte ? m'interroge-t-elle après s'être éclaircie discrètement la gorge.

-Que vous preniez tous une bonne douche : mon odorat s'est développé et vous puez la transpiration.

-Plus sérieusement, on te ramène quelque chose de la fête ? propose Liam.

-Quelques chocogrenouilles me plairaient bien… Ainsi que le nouveau code du Quidditch avec la signature de James. Plus tard j'apprendrais à mes enfants que c'est de sa faute s'ils n'ont pas le droit de se cogner avec des souaffles, je déclare d'une voix nostalgique.

-Ouah ! Je suis devenu célèbre, c'est génial ! fait le concerné, sa voix dissimulant mal son embarras.

Il est gentil mais cette gêne finit par être fatigante : qu'il reste naturel, je préfère ça. JE me surprend même à regretter ses blagues idiotes à mon sujet.

-Alors à plus tard, fait Sayer en me donnant une claque sur mon épaule blessée.

-Aouch !

-Oups, désolé.

Je grommelle en me mordant les lèvres. D'habitude je dissimule mieux la douleur mais là je ne pouvais pas m'y attendre ! Je ne vois plus.

Je frotte mon épaule endolorie avant de reposer ma main sur le lit, voulant avoir l'air naturelle tandis que je tire les épaules en arrière : j'ai toujours l'impression que ça adoucit un peu ma carrure un peu trop forte. Encore un effort farfelu pour paraître plus attirante. Je devrais peut-être abandonner mais… Je suis plutôt du genre obstinée.

-Salut !

-Guéris bien !

-Promis.

-Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, tu peux toujours voler les yeux de James ! déclare Sirius.

-Hey ! Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle, fait le concerné, un imperceptible tremblement dans la voix.

J'entends à nouveau les rires surgir de toute part face à la peur évidente de notre poursuiveur.

-Non merci, je préfère encore rester aveugle qu'avoir une vue aussi mauvaise que la sienne. Sans parler des lunettes ! je réponds avec un ton hautain.

-Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas drôle ! continue James, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Vous vous liguez contre moi tous les deux, c'est nul.

Nous rigolons tandis que je passe une main dans mes cheveux d'un geste mécanique. Ils sont plus doux que ce matin, l'infirmière a dû les laver, et je rencontre un noeud que je tente de défaire du bout des doigts tandis que certaines mèches viennent chatouiller mes joues.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je suis heureuse que James soit là. Heureuse de ce qu'il vient de dire à mon sujet. Notre sujet. En temps normal il aurait répliqué de manière assez agressive mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il a décidé d'être plus conciliant…

Qu'il ait parlé de Sirius et moi comme un tout m'a fait très plaisir. Il m'a même permis de plaisanter avec lui.

Je sens mes zygomatiques peiner à rester dans cette position mais je m'en moque. La journée n'a pas été si mauvaise finalement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Se mettre le doigt dans l'oeil **

Je regrette que mes coéquipiers soient tous sortis aussi rapidement. Je comprends parfaitement leur souhait de rejoindre la fête en leur honneur mais c'est maintenant que j'aurais besoin de l'un d'entre eux !

-Mrs Pomfresh nous a informé de votre condition, Miss Wallen, fait la voix sûre et inflexible du professeur McGonagall.

Un peu de soutien serait le bienvenu !

J'acquiesce pour lui indiquer que j'ai compris. En temps normal il aurait suffit d'un regard mais avec le bandeau que j'ai sur les yeux, ça risque d'être un peu plus difficile.

Nom d'un dragon, être aussi près d'elle, seule et aussi faible me donne l'impression d'avoir avalé un énorme doxy qui chercherait à s'échapper de ma gorge. Je serre tellement les mains que je ne sens plus le bout de mes doigts. Mes orteils tentent d'enrouler les draps autour d'eux et je me tiens droite comme un piquet. J'ignore quelle expression j'ai, j'ignore si ma posture est bonne, j'ignore même si je tourne la tête dans la bonne direction.

Le stress aura raison de moi. Si seulement je pouvais m'assurer que _toute_ son attention n'est pas focalisée sur moi. Or c'est impossible dans mon état.

Peut-être que la visualiser dans mon esprit m'aidera à canaliser cette gêne. Il faut juste que je reste attentive en même temps.

Elle doit avoir une robe sombre, ses cheveux sont toujours assemblés en un chignon et son visage est impassible. Elle se tient aussi droite que moi et ses mains sont également réunies sur ses genoux… Et elle a encore son chapeau sur la tête. Oui, c'est ainsi qu'elle doit être. Je ne peux l'imaginer autrement.

-Sachez que tout est mis en œuvre pour vous permettre de récupérer la vue au plus vite.

Peut-être qu'elle a encore un fanion rouge accroché à son poignet en guise de soutiens pour Gryffondor ? Impossible à savoir. Il est possible que je me trompe sur toute la ligne : je ne peux pas la voir. Je ne peux pas vérifier. Malgré tout, malgré mon stress, malgré sa froideur, elle me rassure par sa présence.

J'admire ce professeur depuis mon premier jour à Poudlard : elle est forte, droite, puissante et elle est grande ! Je fais presque sa taille et penser à elle me permet de relativiser sur cet horrible défaut. Arriver à lui ressembler ne serait-ce qu'un peu m'encourage à avancer, à affronter mes vieux démons. J'aimerai avoir sa détermination, sa capacité à instaurer le respect, son assurance. Je sais que beaucoup de monde à Poudlard et ailleurs admire le professeur Dumbledore mais pour moi, c'est elle la plus remarquable.

En plus elle se transforme en chat ! Or j'adore les animaux depuis toujours !

Cependant je vais éviter de lui avouer ce dernier petit détail.

Le résultat c'est que je suis toujours dans un état d'excitation et de stress proche de l'hystérie quand je suis près d'elle.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je suis certaine que ma vue reviendra d'ici ce soir, je déclare avec assurance.

Je n'ai perdu la vue que pour un très court instant. Si ça se trouve c'est une erreur de Pomfresh ! Je ne peux pas être véritablement aveugle.

-Nous avons contacté votre mère par hibou en lui précisant qu'elle pouvait vous rendre visite, continue le professeur sans réagir à ma remarque.

Cette fois je ne réponds rien. Je ne bouge pas.

Je ne déglutis pas non plus. Impossible de toute façon vu comme ma gorge est sèche.

Ma mère ? Venir ici ? Ca m'étonnerait. Je ne pense pas qu'elle en soit capable, ni qu'elle en ait l'envie. D'ailleurs, moi non plus je ne veux pas. Je ne peux plus le vouloir.

Pourtant cette idée, malgré son manque de logique évidente, me paralyse.

Malheureusement je ne peux pas l'expliquer aux professeurs : c'est trop tard et, au mieux ils me prendraient pour une gamine obstinée, au pire ça ne ferait qu'attiser leur curiosité or je n'ai rien à leur dire. Il n'y a rien à dire. J'ai une famille comme tant d'autre. Mon père a quitté ma mère quand j'étais petite et c'est tout.

Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec elle.

Voilà tout ce que j'aurais à raconter.

Rien de bien intéressant. Rien d'embêtant.

Rien à changer.

J'espère juste que cette lettre dont parle ma directrice de maison n'aura aucune répercussion. Aucun effet.

Rien.

Je commence à avoir peur et quelques frissons parcourent mon corps mais je dois le cacher.

- Souhaitez-vous contacter quelqu'un d'autre également ?

Je sens le bandeau frotter une partie de mes sourcils que je fronce sous l'effort de la réflexion. Au moins on ne peut pas voir le trouble dans mon regard, c'est déjà ça.

J'hésite à contacter ma sœur : elle pourrait s'assurer de certaines choses du côté de ma mère, peut-être même intercepter la lettre de l'école mais…

Je préfère éviter. Elle n'est même pas dans ce pays ! Elle a son travail et son fiancé, Steeven, de plus je sais bien qu'elle ne veut pas revoir ma mère. Pas tant que je suis à Poudlard : pas la peine de se faire du mal pour rien.

Elle a fait sa scolarité en France et s'y est installé définitivement tandis que je reste coincée au Royaume-Uni. Cette éducation séparée était une décision prise par nos parents suite à la présence de Grindelwald et ses généraux puis de Voldemort : pour notre sécurité mieux valait nous disperser, s'assurer que l'on ait différent port d'attache mais il était également convenu de nous faire rencontrer plus de monde.

Je pense que c'est surtout cet argument mondain qui a supplanté les autres.

Ou peut-être est-ce un autre élément qui les a encouragés à nous séparer de la sorte… Je ne leur ai jamais demandé. Je n'ai jamais pu.

En tout cas, je me sentais seule quand ma sœur n'était pas là, sans avoir personne à qui envoyer un hibou et elle faisait son possible pour revenir autant qu'elle pouvait… Je me rends compte aujourd'hui du sacrifice que cela représentait pour elle. Se rendre à la maison alors qu'elle aurait pu rester à Beauxbâtons ou chez son copain.

Je m'en veux d'avoir été un tel poids pour elle.

Néanmoins j'étais tellement ravie de la revoir : elle était essentielle à ma vie. Comme pas mal d'enfants j'ai pensé à voler de l'argent puis fuir pour la rejoindre mais j'étais assez intelligente pour comprendre que ça causerait énormément de soucis à tout le monde.

J'étais assez rationnelle pour une fille de mon âge finalement. Malgré ce que disaient mes parents.

Ou plutôt ma mère.

-Non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile. Je vous remercie, professeur.

-Ce n'est rien. Désormais parlons de vos cours…

Aïe, ça sent le roussi !

Non pas que j'aie des problèmes, si l'on oublie mes notes plus que moyennes en astronomie et mon manque d'attention en règle générale, mais cette phrase ne présage jamais rien de bon.

-Si votre handicap s'avérait être plus persistant que prévu et qu'il était encore présent d'ici demain midi, le Professeur Slughorn a accepté de vous dispenser de votre essai sur les méfaits de l'utilisation des ingrédients vivants. Cependant j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à atteindre ces extrémités.

A nouveau, j'acquiesce plus par automatisme que par réel accord avec les propos de ma directrice de maison.

C'est tout de même risqué de me dire que si je reste aveugle, je peux ne pas faire de devoir : je suis certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas osé ne serait-ce que penser à cette éventualité si c'était James ou Sirius qui avaient été à l'infirmerie. De toute façon, je retrouverai la vue d'ici peu, ça ne va pas durer. Je rendrai donc ce devoir...

C'est alors que je sens mon estomac se contracter et mes yeux s'écarquiller, bien que ça n'arrange en rien ma vue : on a un devoir de potion pour après demain ?

Je l'avais complètement oublié !

Aaaaaah ! Je croyais être libre jusqu'à mercredi pour le devoir de runes anciennes ! Pourquoi j'ai cette horrible manie de ne pas regarder mon agenda ?! Je suis trop sûre de moi : je crois toujours me rappeler de tout et pouvoir tout faire et ça finit forcément par se retourner contre moi. C'est pareil pour les examens : je pense connaître toutes les réponses donc pas besoin de relire et finalement si je crois de telles choses c'est justement parce que j'avais oublié un bon morceau du cours !

Bougre d'idiote ! Tu aurais dû y penser : ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive !

Et arrête de te parler à toi-même : tu n'es pas folle.

Je me mords immédiatement les lèvres puis cesse tout aussi vite : le professeur McGonagall m'observe, pas la peine de lui montrer que j'ai totalement omis d'écrire un essai tout entier !

J'ai un devoir de potion à rendre après-demain ! Oh bon sang, j'espère que Lily acceptera de m'aider… Ou alors je pourrais demander à Sayer de le faire pour moi, en guise d'excuse.

Je suis dans la m…

-Dans le cas où vous ne retrouveriez pas la vue d'ici lundi…

Je retrouverai la vue d'ici là. Je la retrouverai dès ce soir. Mrs Pomfresh me donnera des potions ou je ne sais quoi et ça ira. Il me faut juste une petite sieste et tout cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais cauchemar. J'espère juste avoir assez de temps pour écrire un essai presque correct pour le professeur Slughorn !

-… Et soyez sûre que nous ferons tout pour que ça ne se produise pas, vous devrez malgré tout vous rendre à vos cours habituels. Vos camarades seront chargés de vous y conduire et vous serez tenue de faire de votre mieux.

Cette femme est un modèle pour moi mais elle est également très exigeante. Cependant elle l'est autant envers les autres qu'envers elle-même donc on ne peut pas le lui reprocher. C'est un peu le contraire de Sayer qui se montre plus gentil avec moi car il a moins d'attente. C'est un peu pour ça que j'adore autant McGonagall : je sais qu'elle voit notre véritable potentiel et savoir qu'elle aspire à davantage pour nous tous que ce que je peux imaginer m'encourage.

Le seul problème est que je ne veux pas être à la « charge » d'un élève.

-Dans le cas où votre situation ne s'arrangerait pas, vous devrez alors vous procurez le matériel nécessaire pour poursuivre votre scolarité ici. Vous avez compris ?

Je retiens un soupir mais je sens la chaleur envahir mon corps et mes oreilles bourdonner à cause de l'agacement.

Ma guérison ne devrait pas tarder donc je doute avoir un jour besoin d'acheter un de ces objets pour sorciers aveugles afin de lire mes manuels.

-Oui professeur. Je ferai de mon mieux, je répète avec force pour lui montrer ma conviction.

-Bien.

J'entends de l'oreille droite la chaise racler légèrement le sol tandis que le froissement d'un tissu m'indique que le professeur McGonagall vient de se lever.

-Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement. Ne causez pas trop de souci à Mrs Pomfresh.

Cette fois je n'arrive pas à retenir un petit reniflement dédaigneux mais je souris malgré tout : bien que je ne sois plus amie avec le groupe de Sirius et James, les professeurs me considèrent toujours comme une possible bombe à retardement que les garçons auraient enclenchée il y a des années et qui attendrait le pire moment pour exploser. J'imagine que je n'arriverai jamais à leur prouver le contraire.

Pourtant je suis sage. Il m'arrive parfois des bricoles, comme oublier de faire mes devoirs, me perdre dans la forêt interdite ou devenir aveugle par exemple, mais ce n'est jamais volontaire !

Enfin, pas complètement.

Ce qui m'agace par contre c'est qu'on m'indique, ou tout du moins qu'on sous-entend, que je suis un poids pour l'infirmière. Pourtant je n'ai jamais demandé de rester ici ! Je pourrais tout aussi bien retourner au dortoir. Sans guide ! Je suis certaine d'en être capable.

J'entends une porte grincer.

-J'espère que vous continuerez le Quidditch malgré tout, Miss Wallen. Vous êtes un bon élément, si l'on oublie votre imprudence concernant ce qui vous entoure, déclare le professeur McGonagall.

Je sens ma mâchoire se soustraire à mon emprise et mon menton tomber sous la surprise tandis que qu'un claquement sec m'indique que ma directrice de maison vient de claquer la porte.

J'aurai pu jurer qu'elle venait de dire ça avec un sourire. Quelle malchance de ne pas voir ça !

Cherche-t-elle à m'encourager ou est-elle de mèche avec Sayer pour me faire du chantage affectif ?

D'un autre côté j'admire sa capacité à conserver sa passion pour le Quidditch malgré ses responsabilités et sa droiture. C'est engageant de voir que même stricte, elle arrive à garder ce qui fait d'elle un être humain à part entière. Qu'elle ne renie pas cet aspect d'elle.

Tout comme elle, je ne pense pas renier des aspects de ma personnalité… Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.

Remus Lupin par contre est ce genre de personne, il est bien trop instable pour être en paix avec lui-même bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi il est aussi froid. James également semble ne pas s'assumer complètement, sinon il n'aurait pas eu ce comportement puéril ces deux dernières années, mais moi je ne suis pas comme ça.

Par contre, quand elle a évoqué ce qui m'entoure, voulait-elle parler du cognard ou d'autre chose ?

Quelques instants plus tard, les talons de l'infirmière indiquent par leur claquement sec son arrivée imminente et son parfum léger envahit mes narines en un rien de temps.

-Je vais devoir vous retirer votre bandage pendant un instant afin d'appliquer ce baume pour votre blessure au crâne. Ca risque de vous faire mal. En attendant, essayez de boire ces potions : elles devraient vous aider à recouvrer la vision avec le temps.

Des doigts frais écartent les miens et le sang finit par revenir aux extrémités : je ne me rendais même pas compte que je continuais de les serrer à mes draps comme si ma vie en dépendait. Un instant plus tard, le contact dur et froid semblable à du verre glisse dans ma main : probablement un flacon, ou un verre. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là et un deuxième objet semblable s'introduit dans mon autre main, celle qui tient ma baguette. Cette sensation est assez effrayante : je ne sais pas ce qu'on me donne et je ne peux qu'accepter. Je suis condamnée à croire alors que je ne vois pas. Enfin, un troisième contenant est glissé entre les deux premiers, provoquant un entrechoquement. Le résultat émet un son cristallin et j'hésite sur la méthode à employer : si ce sont des fioles, je n'ai rien à craindre mais si ce sont des gobelets je risque de tout renverser.

Avec beaucoup de précautions, je lève le récipient tenu avec la baguette tandis que je sens le bandeau se desserrer et les compresses tomber. Je l'approche doucement de mon visage et….

-Aïe !

-Je n'ai pas encore commencé, Miss, s'inquiète Mrs Pomfresh dont je perçois l'incrédulité dans le ton de sa voix.

-Désolée… Je viens de me planter ma baguette dans l'œil.

Je cligne frénétiquement de l'œil droit et je sens les larmes y monter mais je m'en remets rapidement bien que ma vision reste aussi opaque qu'il y a quelques instants. Il fallait que ça arrive au moins une fois j'imagine… J'espère uniquement que ça ne se répétera pas trop souvent ! Boire toutes les potions du monde ne me servira à rien si je me crève un œil. Je ne pense pas non plus que Sirius soit du genre à apprécier les filles avec un bandeau de pirate.

D'un mouvement de doigts je déplace ma baguette afin qu'elle ne rentre plus en contact avec mon visage et je fini par coller le récipient à mes lèvres brûlantes et meurtries.

Le contact est en partie gelé mais je reconnais un bouchon en liège. L'infirmière a de toute évidence eu la sagesse de ne pas me confier des flacons ouverts. Je suis sûre que si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais été assez distraite pour l'oublier.

J'ouvre la bouche et arrache le bouchon avec les dents. Un petit « pop » sonore en résulte tandis qu'un fumet nauséabond envahit mes narines et ma bouche, encore entrouverte à cause du bouchon entre mes dents. Je laisse le bouchon retomber sur mes cuisses et affiche grimace un instant tandis que j'entends Pomfresh, j'imagine qu'il n'y a qu'elle, ouvrir un autre pot, ou quelque chose de semblable puis je prends mon courage à deux mains et renverse le contenu dans ma bouche.

Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'amer mais finalement je suis surprise par l'acidité Je tousse légèrement et une main tient mon bras. L'instant d'après je ressens une agréable fraîcheur au niveau de ma plaie derrière la tête mais, malheureusement, elle est suivie par un picotement affreux.

Je me tortille légèrement sur place puis décide de terminer mes potions en vitesse.

L'infirmière me demande si tout va bien et je comprends que c'est elle et non pas la potion qui est probablement à l'origine de ce picotement. Je décide de mentir en affirmant que oui afin qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite. Mon bandage se remet en place immédiatement et je devine qu'elle a dû utiliser sa baguette pour réaliser cette tâche. Finalement, à son tour, elle me laisse seule.

Je décide d'en profiter pour quitter mon lit quelques minutes. Mes draps se sont enroulés autour de mes jambes, mon coude a failli renverser les portants des rideaux qui délimitent ma chambre et mon mollet a heurté la chaise à côté de mon lit, la renversant bruyamment lorsque je me suis levée mais sinon je m'en sors comme une chef.

Une fois debout, je tente de toucher mes orteils du bout des doigts mais je me prends le rebord de la chaise renversée dans la tête. J'étouffe une plainte et écarte la fichue chaise de mon chemin. Après avoir grossièrement gigoté les bras dans le vide pour m'assurer qu'aucun autre objet contondant ou à pics ne se situe près de moi, je reprends mon geste, suivis de quelques exercices pour m'étirer. Voilà presque une demie journée entière dans le lit et bien que je sois un peu fatiguée, j'ai besoin de me détendre : le stress, les blessures, le match et la présence de Sirius ont mis mes nerfs ainsi que mes muscles à rude épreuve.

Aussi méticuleusement que possible, je m'impose le défi de faire le tour de mon lit. Une main sur la couverture, l'autre brassant l'air, je me mets en marche. Mes pieds avancent doucement, frôlant le sol tout du long. J'ignore si je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir mis de chaussettes : ma peau m'indique les subtils dénivelés entre les pierres, ainsi que leur rugosité mais le froid est très désagréable et finit par inhiber mon sens du toucher. Bon, je préfère voir les choses du bon côté : mes chaussettes dégagent toujours une odeur fétide après le Quidditch donc c'est un avantage de ne pas les avoir en ce moment. J'aurai fait fuir toute l'équipe rien qu'avec ça.

Au bout d'une longue et timide marche j'atteins ma table de chevet puis fais demi-tour, un peu plus sûre de moi. Mes pas sont moins crispés mais toujours petits et je dois avoir l'air un peu ridicule.

Comme une petite grand-mère coincée dans le corps d'une déménageuse de deux mètre de haut.

Oh bon sang, j'espère ne jamais atteindre les deux mètres de haut !

Finalement, après trois allers-retours, le froid ambiant finit par me convaincre de retourner sous les draps tièdes de mon lit. Je m'y blotti avec quelques frissons. Je suis assez contente de moi : je ne me débrouille pas trop mal sans mes yeux !

Seule, dans le noir, je reste avec mes pensées : le devoir de potion oublié, le rire de Sirius, Sayer et McGonagall qui m'encouragent, la lettre pour ma mère, le match…

Je me mordille les lèvres plus par habitude que par réelle anxiété.

Je n'ai rien à craindre. Dans quelques heures, je pourrai voir de nouveau. Peut-être même ferai-je une blague à mes amis si une bonne idée me vient à l'esprit.

J'entends quelques bruits dehors, comme des oiseaux semblables à ceux dans mon jardin… J'ignorais qu'ils pouvaient survivre en écosse.

Je sens une étrange torpeur probablement due aux potions m'envahir et je m'allonge pour profiter d'une rapide sieste.

Malheureusement cela ne dure pas. Des Serpentard s'infiltrent dans l'infirmerie pour une raison qui ne me semble pas très claire mais dont je ne doute pas. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais je suis certaine que ce sont des élèves de cette maison. Or, pour que je les reconnaisse aussi bien juste au son de leur voix, ils ne font pas partis des Serpentard qui restent calmes et ne cherchent pas le conflit, du moins pas directement. Si seulement ils pouvaient être tous aussi paisibles et indifférents. Lily tente toujours de nous en convaincre, moi en particulier puisqu'elle considère que James et ses amis m'ont lavé le cerveau.

Je n'ai jamais autant espéré qu'elle puisse avoir raison.

Ils commencent avant tout à chuchoter entre eux sans aucune animosité, comme tout groupe d'adolescent normaux alors que je reste dans ma chambre, entourée de rideaux. Bien que je n'entende pas de quoi ils parlent, les ricanements et les murmures m'énervent rapidement. Je m'appuie sur mes deux bras pour me relever mais la torpeur est trop grande et j'échoue.

Pire encore : les Serpentard ont perçu mon combat contre la fatigue et se sont tut.

Je tente de me faire invisible bien que cela soit tout à fait ridicule. Je ne tiens même plus ma baguette à la main ! Elle a dû tomber durant ma courte sieste !

Le bourdonnement des voix reprend et se rapproche.

-Tiens, Wallen… Alors, on a perdu la vue à ce que je_ vois,_ commence l'un d'eux. Déjà que tu n'avais pas grand-chose pour toi, la tige, c'est bien dommage.

Quelques rires cruels se font entendre et j'ai l'impression de me ratatiner sur place. Stupide surnom débile. Je sens que celui qui me parle est plus vieux que moi. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à mettre un visage sur cette voix ? Ne serais-je pas si douée que je le croyais pour reconnaître les gens à l'ouïe ?

-Tu parles, je suis sûr qu'elle a fait ça pour qu'on la prenne en pitié. C'est bien son genre : elle sait qu'elle est ennuyeuse à mourir alors elle préfère se faire fracasser la figure pour que les sang-de-bourbes la plaignent plutôt que d'oser s'accepter et rester digne. Une vraie petite traîtresse à son sang.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça, je grogne, les dents serrée mais coincée sur le dos, incapable de me redresser pour leur faire face.

Je veux me mordre les lèvres. J'en ai besoin. Mais il ne faut pas ! Retiens-toi ! Je veux !

Il le _faut_ mais je ne _peux_ pas…

-Mais bien sûr. Tout ce que tu souhaite c'est qu'on te remarque, recommence le second Serpentard. Au point de devenir joueuse de Quidditch alors que tu ne sais même pas tenir un balai ! Tu serviras de leçons aux autres sorciers de seconde zone, ce sera bien là ta seule utilité.

Ma poitrine se fait lourde et j'ai des difficultés à respirer. Cependant, j'entends toujours trop bien leurs remarques acerbes.

-Soyez gentil, elle doit avoir peur dans le noir. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ta vue : personne ne fait attention à toi de toute façon. Tu es une humiliation pour tes semblables alors il est préférable de ne pas regarder dans ta direction. Même toi tu ne le fais plus, chanceuse ! ricane un troisième, déclenchant une hilarité générale chez ses amis.

Je tente une nouvelle fois de me relever mais l'un d'entre eux me pousse et je retombe lourdement sur le lit. Heureusement je n'ai pas mal. Mon épaule guérit vite.

-Reste là. Epargne-toi ces efforts inutiles : personne n'a besoin de toi donc tu peux te cacher dans l'infirmerie à tout jamais. Et si tu as un minimum de jugeote, disparais : tu es devenu un poids pour tous, moldus comme sorciers ! termine une voix féminine d'un ton doucereux.

Mon cerveau semble en alerte lorsque cette voix atteint mes oreilles mais une fois encore, je n'arrive pas à la reconnaître. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, ni la force et encore moins le moral. J'entends leurs ricanements s'éloigner tandis que je me réfugie un peu plus sous les draps. Je sens le désespoir m'envahir tandis que je sombre dans un sommeil léger.

-Carmel ? Carmel ! fait une voix suave.

Je cligne des yeux et je sens mes cils se courber désagréablement contre les compresses placées sur mon visage. Je sens un liquide couler de mes lèvres et je devine que j'ai dû baver durant ma sieste.

Pourquoi me réveille-t-on sans arrêt ? Je venais tout juste de m'endormir !

-Ca va Carmel ? demande une voix faible que je distingue parfaitement malgré mon esprit encore embrumé.

Helen. Je souris immédiatement à la savoir près de moi. Elle est plus jeune d'un an et nous fréquente énormément malgré tout. Elle a du mal à se faire des amis et certains élèves l'embêtent donc on tente de la protéger autant que faire se peut, enfin c'est surtout moi qui m'impose cette tâche. C'est vraiment une fille adorable bien que ça m'attriste de savoir qu'on l'ennuie. A cause de ça elle se cache toujours derrière ses longues mèches bouclées et emmêlées.

Elle est pourtant si jolie. Peut-être la plus jolie d'entre nous, sauf qu'elle le dissimule sans s'en rendre compte.

C'est aussi pour elle que je tente toujours de paraître forte et sûre de moi. Je veux lui montrer l'exemple.

-Tu te fais porter pâle pour faire la sieste ? reprend la voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Sue, ma meilleure amie et remplaçante au post de commentatrice.

-Ca va, je marmonne sans réfléchir, m'étirant à moitié, son parfum capiteux s'insinuant dans mes narines.

Soudain, quelque chose d'assez dense tombe sur moi et un ronronnement puissant envahi l'espace délimitant ma chambre. Je sens ma main gauche trembler avant qu'elle ne se pose sur la fourrure clairsemée et inégale d'un chat. Sooty.

Ca veut dire que sa maîtresse est là également.

-James nous a dit que tu étais dans un sale état ! m'explique Lily.

-Ne vous en faites pas… Mais quand il a dit un sale état, ça veut dire que je suis hideuse ?

Les filles ne peuvent retenir un gloussement tandis que je reste perplexe : ce n'était pas une blague mais une réelle inquiétude ! Toute mon équipe et le professeur McGonagall m'ont vu comme ça !

Je sens les pattes de Sooty se planter lentement dans mes cuisses avant qu'il ne glisse sous mes doigts pour former une boule. Il a décidé de faire une énième sieste à ce que je vois…

Ou plutôt : ce que je touche.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'a ni boue ni trace de sang sur la figure, tente de plaisanter Helen.

Sa voix trahit sa gêne : elle doit se faire souffrance pour parler clairement. J'exagère légèrement mon sourire pour lui donner confiance en elle.

-Ca va, j'ai vu pire venant de toi. Tu as juste encore de la bave sur le menton, rigole Sue.

D'un geste un peu trop brusque je m'essuie le visage avec ma manche. Il semblerait que mon épaule me lance moins que tout à l'heure mais elle conserve une certaine raideur assez pénible. Je repose ensuite la main sur le chat et d'un geste incertain je tente de le caresser.

Pas de chance : je viens de rebrousser son poil et il m'a asséné un furieux coup de griffe pour me mettre en garde. Malgré tout son contact me rassure, tout comme la dureté de la tête de lit dans mon dos et les différences de températures que subissent mes pieds. Je croyais pouvoir me satisfaire de l'ouïe mais finalement, c'est le toucher qui m'apaise le plus efficacement.

Je cherche son museau avec précaution et tombe sur son oreille estropiée. Il est comme ça depuis sa première année ici… On avait treize ans. Ce sont les garçons qui l'ont retrouvé mais ils ont assuré ne pas savoir qui lui avait fait ça. Pauvre Sooty : ce n'était qu'un petit chaton qui adorait s'aventurer partout. Désormais il a le flegme et le dédain propre aux matous.

Sans y réfléchir, je lui gratouille le cou du bout des ongles.

-Alice n'a pas osé venir avec nous de peur de pleurer en te voyant mais on dirait que ce n'est pas aussi terrible qu'elle le croyait. Par contre c'est vrai que tu es… Enfin, que tu as perdu la vue ? se hasarde Lily dans une lamentable tentative de dissimulation de sa curiosité.

J'ouvre la bouche pour m'apprêter à répondre que ça ne devrait durer, peut-être même que c'est déjà terminé, mais je me remémore la présence des Serpentard… Ma baguette perdue.

-Ma baguette ! Où est-elle ? je m'écrie violemment.

Je n'entends pas de réponse immédiate, je ressens uniquement un changement de pression au niveau de mes jambes, signe que Sooty n'a pas apprécié que j'emploi un ton aussi fort et a décidé de changer de position. De la main je remarque que sa tête est plus haute et je peux toucher son buste, plus doux que le reste de son corps : il doit être assis comme une statue égyptienne. Il frotte sa tête à mes doigts, ses moustaches chatouillant ma main, visiblement… Hum, _manifestement_ à la recherche de cajolerie.

Finalement une exclamation victorieuse de Lily me fait sursauter.

-Je l'ai trouvée ! Elle était presque sous la table de chevet. Tu as dû la faire tomber en dormant.

-Oui, je crois que tu as résolus l'énigme sans problème. Dommage que je ne l'avais pas quand les Serpentard sont venu m'embêter, je grommelle, un peu honteuse.

-Des Serpentard sont venus te harceler jusque dans l'infirmerie ? s'exclame Sue, outrée.

Je peux l'imaginer même les yeux derrière un bandeau : fière, enragée, ses grand yeux noisette s'écarquillant, contrastant davantage avec sa peau sombre, prête à faire goûter à certains quelques sorts de son cru. Elle est géniale.

Je sens la main fine de Lily glisser dans la mienne pour me rendre ma baguette. A nouveau je me détends à moitié : certes, Poudlard est extrêmement sécurisé comparé à ce qui se passe à l'extérieur mais il est également évident que la haine et la violence finissent par s'insinuer dans le château au fil du temps et des attaques.

-Oui, vous ne les avez pas croisés en venant ?

-Non… On a juste vu Mrs Pomfresh qui sortait chercher quelque chose chez Slughorn.

-Elle nous a dit que seules l'équipe de Gryffondor et McGonagall sont venus te voir et qu'on devait faire attention à toi, déclare notre cadette.

-Ah… Ce… Ce n'est rien… Oublions ça.

-Tu penses que tes parents vont venir te voir ? demande Sue avec gravité.

-Ce qui m'inquiète vraiment c'est comment je vais manger ce soir sans en mettre partout, je déclare pour changer immédiatement de sujet.

Je ne veux pas parler de ma famille. J'ai une confiance aveugle –si je peux me permettre l'expression- en Sue et bien que je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mes parents en toute sincérité, je sais que non seulement elle se doute de quelque chose depuis des années mais également qu'elle accepterait la moindre de mes requêtes sans attendre une explication de ma part cependant… Je ne refuse de lui dire la vérité.

Je préfère qu'on rigole ensemble.

-On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ? continue Helen, sa voix pleine d'espoir.

Je sens mon estomac se contracter et je retiens péniblement une grimace : c'est à moi de veiller sur elle, pas l'inverse. Je déteste cette condition qui laisse penser que je deviens inapte à m'occuper de moi-même ! Cette condition qui m'a indiqué la présence de Serpentard… Qui n'ont été vu de personne.

Je ne veux pas que mes amies croient que je m'embrouille dans mes souvenirs. Pomfresh leur a conseillé d'être vigilantes. Peut-être s'imagine-t-elle que je vais partir en plein délire ? Je ne dois pas lui donner raison, c'est ridicule : je suis parfaitement stable !

Combien de temps cette sieste a-t-elle durée ? Suis-je obligée de m'en remettre aux autres pour l'heure également ? Une indication aussi ridicule et pourtant élémentaire ? Je refuse ! Je veux être indépendante ! Pourquoi une si petite chose me fait tant de mal ? Je suis forte pourtant !

Peut-être que l'infirmière n'a tout simplement pas remarqué que les Serpentard ont pénétré ma chambre. Pourtant elle a sûrement dû prendre ses précautions : vu que je suis aveugle, je suis une cible de choix pour ceux de cette maison qui veulent prouver leur supériorité. Elle n'a pas pu ne pas remarquer leur petit manège tout à l'heure. Elle a dû entendre leurs éclat de rire !

Ce ne serait qu'un cauchemar ? Ca semble être la seule réponse logique. Cependant j'étais si consciente de mon état, de ma sieste, de ce qui m'entourait… Comment cela aurait-il pu être faux ?

Ou plutôt : comment puis-je discerner le vrai du faux désormais ?

Aurai-je confondu un rêve avec la vraie vie ? Ou était-ce réel ?

Ca doit forcément être l'un ou l'autre.

Une troisième alternative n'aurait aucun sens.

« Justement », semble me dire une petite voix dans ma tête.

Non.

C'est impossible.

Je respire profondément, glisse mon pouce gauche sous le bandage et le relève délicatement. Un coup précis violent au niveau de mes hanches m'avertis que Sooty y a planté ses deux pattes en même temps, probablement pour attraper grâce à ses réflexes de chasseur l'une des compresses qui vient de glisser de mon visage. Je cligne des yeux avant de regarder droit devant moi.

Je ne vois toujours rien.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Mauvais oeil**

Je dois avoir une tête affreuse.

Voilà plus d'une heure que je suis réveillée, ou en tout cas j'en ai l'impression, et je n'ai pas réussi à mettre la main sur le moindre peigne ! Ca m'apprendra à dénigrer les sorts cosmétiques ! En plus de ça je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi… Mon esprit avait comme peur de rêver et mon sommeil m'a semblé léger d'un bout à l'autre. Je me réveillais sans arrêt, sans savoir si le soleil était levé ou non. Malgré tout je suis aussi revigorée que si un fantôme venait de me traverser. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je suis aussi vive dès le réveil ! Bien au contraire !

En attendant, repos ou non, je dois ressembler à un grizzli avec ma carrure et ma tignasse… Un grizzli blond avec un bandeau sur les yeux. J'ai beau ne pas avoir retrouvé la vue, j'ai une idée qui doit être remarquablement proche de la réalité quant à l'état de mes cheveux : si je les attache tout le temps c'est bien parce qu'ils sont fous furieux !

Bon, mes cheveux n'ont pas une volonté propre… Enfin, si, mais ils ne cherchent pas à tuer qui que ce soit. C'est juste que tant que je ne les dompte pas à coups de brosses, ils donnent l'impression que ma tête a triplé de volume ! Ma coiffure au réveil ressemble plus à un filet du diable qu'à une chevelure humaine.

Quand j'étais petite je m'étais coupé les cheveux courts un jour. Ma sœur n'était pas là, elle ne m'aurait jamais permis de le faire, mais ils me causaient des problèmes. Il était plus facile de m'attraper par les cheveux à l'époque et de m'immobiliser ainsi… Or je voulais à tout prix éviter ça. Déjà que je ne courrais pas vite pour fuir les claques ou les monstres imaginaires…

De plus je m'étais dit que ça calmerait les choses : cela faisait quelques semaines que je pensais –à tort ou à raison, je l'ignore encore- que mes parents auraient préféré un garçon.

Bref, quand je repense à ma coiffure de l'époque, je me rends compte que le matin, on aurait pu me prendre pour James en blond ! Sauf qu'à l'époque, justement, je ne le connaissais pas.

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de soupirer, passant une main lourde et démotivée sur mes cheveux touffus. Le parfum entêtant d'une pivoine envahit mes narines et je cesse immédiatement de lécher le sang qui provient de mes lèvres. Quand me suis-je mise à me mordre à ce point ? Je n'arrive plus à situer quoique ce soit.

Alice a vraiment eu une excellente idée en m'apportant cette fleur bien qu'elle inhibe légèrement ma perception : son parfum est si fort que je distingue moins ce qui m'entoure.

Elle est finalement passée tout à l'heure. Elle m'a aidé à atteindre les toilettes et j'ai pu retourner à mon lit toute seule. C'est un sacré progrès bien que je me suis sentie méprisable face à cette victoire humiliante. A mon retour, j'ai remarqué en tâtant ce qui m'entourait que mon lit avait été fait, mon oreiller gonflé et mes friandises rangées selon la taille des sachets et j'ai soupçonné ma cousine d'avoir laissé son penchant pour le ménage prendre le dessus mais je me suis abstenue de lui faire une remarque à ce sujet. Nous avons ensuite discuté de choses et d'autres. Elle a insisté pour prévenir ma sœur avec un hibou express. Alice a une vision de la famille bien plus prononcée que moi.

Sans compter qu'elle a toujours eu un faible pour Steeven et qu'elle a probablement le secret espoir de le voir arriver à Poudlard. Ou alors elle veut être invitée à Noël en France : la meilleure amie de ma sœur, Apolline, va se marier cet hiver et j'aurai le droit de venir si tout se confirme. En tout cas, c'est ce que ma sœur m'a raconté dans sa dernière lettre : on devrait tous loger chez le futur marié jusqu'au jour de la cérémonie dans le meilleur des cas. Lorsque je lui en ai parlé, Alice m'a suppliée de l'inviter également mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit.

Bien qu'elle fasse partie de ma famille très éloignée -je n'ai jamais compris quel était notre véritable lien de parenté-, Alice connaît ma sœur puisque cette dernière a souvent tenté de me placer quelques semaines chez les Emerson, les parents d'Alice, prétextant souhaiter que des adultes veillent sur moi lorsqu'elle ne pouvait rester à la maison. Elle comme moi ne leur disions rien au sujet de notre véritable motivation.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande si elle ne faisait pas ça pour son propre intérêt : on l'aurait forcé à m'élever, à quitter ses études, sa vie à elle. Je sais que c'est justifiable mais… Elle n'a pas eu à vivre ce que j'ai vécu.

Une colère sourde s'insinue en moi en je recommence à me mordre les lèvres tandis que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la paume de ma main.

-Carm' ? fait une voix légèrement étouffée.

Je sursaute et gigote la tête. J'ai beau ne pas avoir retrouvé la vue, je conserve certaines manies liées à ce sens.

Ce… Je ne reconnais pas bien la voix. Elle est derrière le rideau et a parlé faiblement. Tout ce dont je suis sûre c'est qu'il s'agit d'un garçon.

-Oui ? C'est moi, je déclare un peu platement.

-Euh… C'est James. Je peux rentrer ? demande-t-il prudemment.

Je reste silencieuse une seconde : pourquoi me demande-t-il ça ? Ah, peut-être craint-il que je sois en train de me changer.

D'ailleurs, peut-être aurais-je dû me changer ! Il va voir que je porte les mêmes vêtements qu'hier et me traiter de malpropre! Puis le rapporter à Sirius ! Ma réputation de clocharde va commencer dès aujourd'hui…

Bon, d'un côté je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi il se montre si tôt le matin lui qui est plutôt adepte des dimanches au lit. Enfin, il ne se montre pas vu que je ne peux pas le voir.

Le déni en force n'a pas fonctionné semble-t-il : je suis toujours complètement aveugle.

-Tu peux rentrer, c'est bon.

Je me concentre et tends l'oreille afin de percevoir le froissement des rideaux mais je n'entends quasiment rien.

- Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas tout nu ? je demande à voix haute dans le vide.

J'entends un drôle de bruit presque nasal assez loin de moi et je comprends que James tente d'étouffer un rire.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ca va mieux ? répond sa voix après avoir récupéré son calme, si proche qu'elle me fait sursauter.

Je pose une main sur ma poitrine pour calmer les battements de mon cœur : depuis quand il est si discret ? Si silencieux dans ses mouvements ? C'est probablement grâce à ça qu'il arrive à faire des blagues : il sait ne pas être entendu. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen d 'être invisible et il restera dans l'Histoire de Poudlard comme le pire fauteur de trouble que l'école ait connu.

-C'est probablement la première et dernière fois qu'on va te demander une telle chose mais… S'il te plaît, je murmure fébrilement, encore sous le choc, la prochaine fois, fais du bruit en t'approchant de moi. Même Sooty est plus bruyant que toi !

-Hein ?

-Je… Je dois me reposer sur mes autres sens pour compenser alors si tu les déjoues également, je vais quitter l'infirmerie les pieds devant à cause d'une crise cardiaque.

J'entends un léger rire tandis que je me calme.

-Besoin d'un peigne on dirait, dit-il, un reste d'hilarité dans la voix.

-C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Encore un tout petit effort et on te prendrait pour un plumeau de Rusard !

-Tu t'es vue ? me lance-t-il avant de se taire brusquement. Enfin… Je veux dire…

Je mets un instant pour comprendre qu'il est embarrassé. Je ne m'y fais pas : pour moi, James Potter n'est JAMAIS embarrassé. C'est tellement plus agréable comme ça que lorsqu'il se moque sans arrêt de tout, de moi. Cependant c'est aussi un peu moins drôle. Je pousse un soupir de dépit face à mon hypocrisie.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Quant à ma tête, pas la peine de chercher à me vexer : je me connais assez pour savoir que je dois avoir la même coiffure qu'Hagrid.

-Non… Tu ressembles plus à sa barbe en fait.

J'éclate de rire.

J'aurais aimé lui jeter une remarque acerbe, ou juste l'insulter, mais c'est réellement drôle. Ca me fait penser à autre chose qu'à mes problèmes bien plus graves. Je me sens légère grâce à lui pendant un court et délicieux moment.

Ca me rappelle pourquoi j'adorais autant être amie avec eux. Remus, James, Peter et Sirius.

Ils me faisaient tellement de bien.

C'est triste que tout cela ce soit terminé. Cet instant m'a donné envie de revenir vers eux mais… Ils doivent me mépriser. Se moquer de moi.

-Tu es seul ?

Je regrette immédiatement cette question. Je me hais d'avoir avoué mon incapacité, ma faiblesse. Je devrais être capable de mieux ! Au lieu de cela je dévoile tout à James qui a assez de tact pour raconter à mes amis et les siens que je suis plus faible que jamais. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'ils puissent me voir ainsi, eux plus que tous les autres.

Quelle sombre idiote je fais !

-Oui. Les autres dorment encore.

Je fronce les sourcils : il est quelle heure ? Alice est venue super tôt ou quoi ? D'un côté, l'infirmerie doit lui plaire : c'est l'endroit le plus propre du château… Après notre salle de bain, grâce à elle justement.

-Bon, je te crois. La fête s'est bien passée hier ? je demande sur un ton dégagé.

-Oui, ça a été. Enfin, ça n'a pas duré : ce n'était pas un match important et beaucoup s'inquiétaient trop à ton sujet pour rester dans l'ambiance, termine-t-il si faiblement que même aveugle, j'ai du mal à l'entendre.

On s'est inquiété pour moi ? Ca me fait chaud au cœur ! Quoique j'ai l'impression que ça agace James plus qu'autre chose. Il ne s'est pas fait de mouron pour moi on dirait.

Pourtant il est venu, ce matin, tôt.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? je l'interroge avec suspicion, sentant mes sourcils se frotter au bandage tandis que je les fronce.

-Ben… J'ai décidé de t'apporter quelques victuailles et… Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

J'attends la seconde partie de sa phrase mais il semblerait qu'elle n'existe pas. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit venu juste pour moi. Pourtant… Pourtant ça me rend heureuse.

J'entends quelques bruits d'emballage et devine qu'il dépose des bonbons et peut-être les chocogrenouilles que j'avais réclamé la veille sur ma table de chevet.

J'ai beau avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner il y a peu, ça ne me dérangerait pas de manger des friandises dès maintenant.

-Je vais mieux, je raconte pour relancer la conversation et éviter un silence pesant. Ma cheville est complètement guérie et je n'ai quasiment plus mal nulle part. Juste toujours aveugle mais Pomfresh continue de me gaver de potions infectes. Je m'en passerais bien pour te dire la vérité.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Enfin, non, ce n'est pas ce…

-Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça ! C'est bon, moi aussi j'utilise ce genre d'expression.

J'entends James soupirer. J'ai l'impression qu'on redevient ami bien qu'il ne se soit passé qu'une petite journée depuis qu'on s'est remis à parler paisiblement ! Je dois être la seule à ressentir ça. C'est probablement mes espoirs quant à ma relation avec Sirius qui m'incitent à précipiter les choses.

Des espoirs en complète contradiction avec mes souhaits : je ne cherche pas à sortir avec lui. Je sais qu'il y a bien plus important : ma santé, Helen, ma famille, mes BUSE… Pourtant une partie continue d'espérer qu'un jour, peut-être, les choses entre lui et moi s'amélioreront.

-En fait je suis venu te voir parce que Winston et Evans m'ont rapporté ce qui t'es arrivé et je m'inquiétais. Vu que… Pardon ! Je veux dire que puisque tu ne vois plus, il est peut-être préférable qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un près de toi.

Je sens mes sourcils se lever : de quoi parle-t-il ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice ou quoique ce soit ! Je me débrouille très bien toute seule. Il me prend pour une incapable ? Il veut que tout le monde me prenne pour un poids ? Que j'agace les gens et qu'on m'infantilise ?

Je n vois plus mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de me traiter de la sorte ! J'en ai marre de ce handicap, j'en ai marre qu'il me transforme en une pauvre épave aux yeux des autres. Je HAIS cet accident !

C'est fou comment en une seule phrase il a réussi à m'énerver.

Pour qui il se prend ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je peux prendre soin de moi sans problème, je gronde en saisissant d'un geste sûr ma baguette sur ma table de chevet.

J'ai fini par apprendre par cœur l'emplacement exact de chaque élément de ma chambre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit suite à… Suite à mes doutes. Pomfresh m'a grondé d'ailleurs : j'ai besoin de repos selon elle. Mais c'est dur de se fatiguer quand on ne peut ni bouger, ni lire.

-Oui mais si les Serpentard reviennent…

-SILENCE ! je hurle.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je suis essoufflée, mes joues brûlent, une bouffée de rage me secoue légèrement et je me suis remise à mordre mes lèvres, un goût de fer rentrant en contact avec l'extrémité de ma langue. Une fièvre étrange et furieuse s'est emparée de mon corps.

Je ne voulais pas que cette information soit divulguée. Je ne voulais pas que d'autre la sache. Si je le pouvais, j'effacerai la mémoire de Sue et Lily afin d'être certaine que même elles ne sachent rien à ce sujet.

Je ne sais pas ce que les Serpentard faisaient là. Je ne sais même pas si c'était un rêve. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant ! Parce qui ça se révélait être une erreur…

Tout le monde me verrait… me _croirait _folle. Or je ne suis pas folle ! J'ai un mental d'acier.

Tout ça a cause de ce fichu accident ! De ces yeux qui ne veulent pas guérir ! De Sayer qui m'a forcée à jouer ce fichu match ! De James qui n'arrête pas de me provoquer !

-Tu n'en parles à personne, je gronde. Si on dit quoique ce soit, tu le déments. C'est compris ?

-Ils… Ils t'ont menacée ?

-_C'est compris !?_

James n'a pas le temps de me répondre. J'entends déjà les talons de l'infirmière claquer sur le sol en pierre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Monsieur Potter, je ne vous permets pas d'importuner mes patients.

-Je ne voulais pas ! Je vous le jure ! fait la voix paniquée de James

Voilà, il me prend réellement pour une folle. Je me suis mise dans une colère noire pour rien à ses yeux.

Cependant je ne peux pas le nier, pas maintenant : il faut éviter que Pomfresh ne soupçonne quoique ce soit à mon sujet. Je ne veux pas que mon traitement soit prolongé. Tout ce que je veux c'est récupérer la vue et m'en aller d'ici !

Cependant, l'idée que je puisse récupérer l'usage de mes yeux semble peu à peu s'éloigner de moi. Cette pensée ravive davantage ma colère mais j'arrive à la dissimuler avec un gros effort.

-C'est bon. Ce n'est rien. Il peut rester, j'ai des choses à lui dire, je déclare d'une voix sombre.

J'attends un instant et je devine que Pomfresh doit nous jauger du regard, lui et moi, pour savoir quelle décision prendre.

-D'accord, je vous laisse mais seulement cinq minutes ! nous indique-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Nous ne disons rien pendant un court moment. J'attends que le son des pas de l'infirmière s'éteigne et je ressasse ce qui vient de se produire : encore une fois elle vient de m'indiquer ce que je ne voyais pas. J'ai beau détester cette « aide » de toutes mes forces, une partie de moi, celle qui commence à faiblir, celle qui perd espoir, celle qui se détache de ma fierté, apprécie le geste.

Pour le moment je dois me concentrer sur mon dilemme avec James. Or je ne suis pas le genre de fille à garder les choses en moi. Je dis tout et ensuite j'en assume les conséquences. J'essaie juste de ne pas me tromper de confident.

-Tu ne dois rien dire à personne au sujet de ce qui s'est passé. Promets-le, je siffle avec précipitation.

-S'ils t'ont mise en danger, je ne peux rien promettre du tout ! réplique James à voix basse

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais avant, promets moi de ne rien dire. Pas même à Sirius…

Surtout pas à Sirius.

-D'accord. Je le promets, bougonne-t-il avec une évidente mauvaise volonté.

Je soupire à nouveau. Je ne peux que le croire sur parole. Peut-être serait-il préférable que je ne dise rien du tout mais…

J'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

J'ai besoin qu'on me rassure.

-Je pense que c'était juste un rêve, donc je ne veux pas qu'on en discute. On me traite déjà comme une charge, même toi tu le fais alors pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-C'est faux ! C'est juste que je c'est bizarre pour nous d'ignorer si tu nous écoutes ou pas. Par contre que veux-tu dire par « un rêve » ?

-Je suis aveugle. Je ne vois plus, je ne peux même pas vérifier l'heure et… Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de distinguer les rêves de la vraie vie. Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'était un simple cauchemar mais au cas où… Ne dis rien. Je t'en prie.

Un nouveau silence s'installe.

Finalement, James reprend la parole.

-Je l'ai promis alors ne t'en fais plus. Par contre, si ça peut t'aider, dis toi que si tu vois… C'est que tu délires ! affirme-t-il dans une tentative de plaisanterie.

Je souris en acquiesçant. Malheureusement je ne me souviens plus si je pouvais voir ou non. Bon, c'était probablement qu'un songe. Je crois. Je me tourmente trop avec ça.

-Je pense que mon cerveau a déjà assimilé l'idée que j'ai perdu la vue alors ça ne risque pas de m'aider plus que ça, je marmonne avec un sourire sans joie, plus pour moi que pour lui.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Il n'a pas à saisir ce concept : tu pourras à nouveau voir en un rien de temps !

Pourquoi a-t-Il si peur que je devienne aveugle pour de bon ? Est-il effrayé par ce handicap ou seulement sincèrement inquiet de ma situation ?

-Ca ira, tout ce qui m'importe c'est de ne pas devenir un fardeau et d'être incapable de me débrouiller seule.

-Personne ne te considère comme une incapable. Ce genre de chose ne se limite pas aux capacités physiques, tu sais ? Kathy t'a trouvée très courageuse et Sirius n'arrête pas de dire que même aveugle, tu pourrais toujours rester gardienne.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de sourire comme une idiote au compliment de Sirius. Il veut que je reste dans l'équipe ! Youpi !

-Une minute… Tu ne dirais pas ça juste pour que je continue le Quidditch ? Ferais-tu également partie de la machination pour m'embrigader à vie dans votre jeu de fou ?

-De quoi tu parles ? demande James, et je peux deviner qu'il sourit rien qu'à l'intonation de la voix.

-Toi, Sayer et McGonagall… Je vous promets que dès que je récupère la vue, je quitte l'équipe. Alors abandonnez vos manigances !

-Carmel… Tu es une excellente gardienne. C'est normal qu'on souhaite te garder avec nous. Sans compter qu'avec cette coiffure, pas un seul souaffle ne pourra passer.

Cette fois je prends le risque. Je lance un sort en direction de la voix de James.

Il pousse une exclamation rapidement suivie par un grésillement. Je l'ai loupé de peu on dirait.

-Je t'avais dit que je pouvais me défendre, je susurre avec un sourire qui se veut mauvais. Alors n'insulte plus mes cheveux !

-D'accord, d'accord. Allez, je vais y aller sinon les autres vont finir par croire que j'ai été enlevé. Tu viens en cours demain ?

-Normalement. C'est en tout cas ce qu'à dit le professeur McGonagall.

-Ca devrait aller. Lily ne pourra pas refuser de se mettre avec toi en potion et tu ne rateras rien en Histoire. Il y a juste défense contre les forces du Mal qui pourraient causer problème… Au pire on forcera ton adversaire à se bander les yeux également. Maintenant que j'y pense, on devrait tous le faire : ça pourrait être amusant.

-Et l'infirmerie sera bondée par notre faute. Merci bien mais non. On verra demain. Ou devrais-je dire, j'entendrai demain !

James ne rigole pas. Il me salue avant de s'en aller en courant.

Je suis à la fois soulagée et en colère contre moi-même de lui avoir parlé de mes craintes. Le pire est que je ne peux m'empêcher de rejeter cette rage sur le premier venu. James a manqué de chance cette fois. Sans compter qu'il n'a pas rit à ma blague. Pourtant j'ai bien aimé notre discussion mais… je cherche malgré tout le moindre prétexte pour m'énerver sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je suis en colère contre lui, contre tous ceux qui m'ont vu dans cet état lamentable alors que je suis bien mieux que ça, ils le savent en plus ! Je suis en colère contre ce match débile, mon capitaine qui me fait presque du chantage, et même contre ces garçons qui me demandent de sortir avec eux alors qu'ils m'embarrassent et ne cherchent pas à me comprendre !

Ma respiration est saccadée. La contrôler m'impose de récupérer mon sang froid ce qui réclame un effort conséquent.

Je dois me débarrasser de ces sentiments injustes. James n'a jamais souhaité que je devienne aveugle.

C'est un peu de sa faute si je ne suis plus amie avec les autres garçons pourtant, me murmure une voix dans ma têt. Il a prétendu s'inquiéter pour moi mais peut-être cherchait-il uniquement à trouver matière à plaisanter avec ses camarades de dortoir. Il se moque bien de moi devant Sirius…

Il ne m'a même pas passé son devoir de potion ! L'enflure !

Bon, je ne lui ai pas demandé mais tout de même, il aurait pu y penser pour moi.

D'accord, c'est de la mauvaise foi.

Toutes ces raisons ne font que se réunir autour d'une même question : pourquoi lui ai-je parlé de mes doutes ? Il est vrai que j'étais assez proche de lui auparavant et, contrairement aux filles, il m'a dit ce qu'il pensait sans aucun détour. Enfin je crois. Je ne méprise pas mes amies mais j'ai souvent l'impression que, comme moi, elles ne disent pas tout ce qu'elles pensent. Alors que James et Sirius si.

Qu'est-ce qui me dit que cette discussion n'était pas non plus un rêve ? Une création de mon esprit endormi ? Il était si silencieux, si discret !

Je lève une main et touche l'arrière de mon crâne. La douleur est moins forte qu'hier mais elle reste présente. De plus, Pomfresh a parlé à James en précisant son nom.

Je respire profondément, soulagée : j'avais raison, je ne suis pas folle. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de ce qui m'entoure. Je doute toujours de la présence des Serpentard hier mais ce n'est pas important.

Je devrais plutôt me focaliser sur ce que Sirius a dit : il me considère comme un bon élément. Et il m'a sauvée d'un cognard hier. Une fois. C'est déjà super.

Jamais je n'aurai dû m'éloigner de lui. Quelle idiote je fais ! La peur de laisser paraître mes sentiments de manière trop évidente inhibe mes actions et mes tentatives d'approches. Pourtant d'habitude je suis plutôt vive. Je n'ai pas confiance en moi et ça se ressent dans ma brusquerie, mon exagération mais ça reste une forme de gaieté et d'ouverture.

Sans compter qu'une partie de moi souhaite également être certaine qu'il ne connaisse que la Carmel de onze et douze ans, ainsi il pourrait lui pardonner ses excentricités. Ca ne suffit pas pour qu'il tombe amoureux de moi, peut-être ricane-t-il dans mon dos bien que je préfère ne pas envisager cette éventualité, mais au moins je suis certaine de ne pas l'ennuyer alors que si je discutais avec lui aujourd'hui...

Aurais-je peur qu'il en sache davantage sur moi ? Qu'il voit mes aspects les plus désagréables ? Les moins attirants. Que je l'encombre.

En fait j'ai peur de lui parler tout simplement.

Est-ce que les autres filles ressentent la même chose quand elles sont amoureuses ?

Je m'adosse à mon large oreiller un peu trop chaud pour être agréable et je caresse la couverture qui recouvre mes jambes. Par moment je porte mes mains à ma bouche, pour mieux reconnaître leur forme, leur goût, leur odeur et celles des objets qui m'entourent. Mes paupières sont inutilement closes mais cela me permet de me reposer tout en ayant conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Je lèche mes lèvres mutilées par mes dents d'un rapide coup de langue. J'en suis satisfaite. Je devrais être triste ou mécontente pourtant.

Mes cheveux, probablement en pagaille, caressent mes joues et je les écarte par moment d'un geste lent, cherchant à les tirer vers l'arrière. Je répète cette opération plusieurs fois sans savoir combien de temps me sépare du déjeuner.

Je n'entends que le bruit des draps que je froisse du bout de mes doigts, de ma respiration profonde et de légers claquements sur le sol en pierre.

Plus secs et moins forts que ceux de l'infirmière.

Quelqu'un approche ?

Dans ma direction… Les anneaux des rideaux glissent sur la tringle, s'entrechoquant par moment.

Sue ? Il n'y a qu'elle qui serait à même de porter talons le week-end et à toute époque de l'année. Lily a des petites chaussures également munies de talons mais elle ne les mets que pour les soirées avec Slughorn ou en été. Pas en début d'hiver comme aujourd'hui.

Quant à Alice, elle est comme moi : elle ne se sent stable que dans des chaussures plates.

Je reste détendue mais l'absence de salutation joyeuse, de remarque taquine ou d'une simple eau de toilette fleurie et sucrée finit par transformer ma curiosité en appréhension.

Au bruit de ma respiration s'ajoute celle d'une autre personne. Légèrement tremblante. La mienne finit par l'imiter. L'odeur des draps frais et de ma transpiration se mélange à un parfum capiteux. Un doigt que je sais être glacé, bien qu'il n'entre pas en contact avec ma peau, tente doucement d'écarter une mèche contre ma joue.

Je sursaute violemment, réalise un brusque mouvement du bras pour écarter ce doigt de mon visage et plonge l'autre main sous la couverture pour dissimuler ma baguette tout en m'y cramponnant de toutes mes forces, mes ongles se plantant dans ma paume.

Je connais ce parfum. Cette respiration. Ce simulacre de tendresse.

J'ai envie de crier, de courir. Qu'on interrompe la visiteuse et qu'on l'éloigne de moi. Pourtant je sais qu'il n'y a personne. Alors pendant quelques minutes, encore, je vais être forte. Je vais me défendre. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Peut-être restera-t-elle silencieuse, comme elle le fait si souvent. Peut-être pas. Je dois être prête à tout.

Ma respiration se fait plus profonde et je réfléchis aux différents moyens de fuir cette pièce au cas où les choses dégénèreraient.

Sa voix attendrie me glace le sang.

-Comment vas-tu, Carmel ? fait-elle avec délicatesse, un accent étranger très prononcé se faisant entendre.

Je me mords les lèvres avec force et m'appuie autant que possible contre mon oreiller au point de sentir au travers les barres de fers dans mon dos.

Je suis consciente de tout mon corps, de la moindre parcelle de peau couverte ou non, de mes ongles, de mes cheveux, de la douleur provoquée par mes dents sur mes lèvres.

Je ne rêve pas.

Ma mère est bel et bien à côté de moi. Malgré toutes ces preuves je refuse encore de le croire.

Pourquoi ?! Ma mère ne mettrait _jamais _un pied à Poudlard toute seule ! Ou même accompagnée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? C'est impossible.

La lettre, me rappelle mon esprit. Le professeur McGonagall en avait parlée. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse venir malgré tout. Ca ne lui ressemble pas. S'il vous plaît, professeur… Venez vite !

Je veux qu'elle parte ! Qu'on ne la laisse pas s'approcher de moi. Qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble.

Je ne peux pas appeler l'infirmière, elle serait obligée d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé aux professeurs et l'histoire fera le tour du château en un rien de temps. Or je préfère tout subir que d'être considérée comme une gamine ayant besoin d'aide parce qu'elle a peur de sa maman. Qu'on me voit comme un garçon manqué, une tige ou un désastre ambulant, passe encore mais je refuse qu'on me considère comme une incapable.

Alors, en définitive, je suis coincée.

Avec elle.

A mon plus grand malheur, elle semble d'humeur bavarde semble-t-il.

Je la préfère silencieuse, éteinte, loin…

-Tu t'es encore fait mal à ce que je vois, soupire-t-elle, sa voix commençant à se briser lentement, comme un monstre sortant de sa coquille.

- Ce n'est pas de _ma_ faute.

Je refuse de lui adresser la parole directement. Mon cerveau refuse de le faire.

J'ai bien peur d'en connaître la raison. Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Ce serait admettre trop de choses. Des choses que je refuse de croire.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer au quidditch. Tu n'es pas assez forte pour ça : c'est un jeu de garçon. Tu ne peux pas réussir. Tu ne peux même pas t'occuper de toi.

Je le peux. Elle se trompe.

J'ai réussi toute ces années. On m'admire pour ma force, mon assurance…

Elle ne reprend pas la parole immédiatement, comme si elle était essoufflée ou devait réaliser un grand effort pour ne pas me dire ce qu'elle pense réellement. Entre chaque phrase, chaque question, elle prend son temps. Peut-être médite-t-elle, ou n'a-t-elle pas la force de tout dire d'une traite.

Peut-être souffre-t-elle de sa situation. Sait-elle au moins à quel point ce sentiment est partagé ?

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à me causer des soucis ? A me faire du mal ? Ca te fait rire ? Ca t'amuse ? continue-t-elle, sa voix devenant cet horrible mélange de sanglot et de menace.

Ce ton que je connais si bien. Qui me terrifie. Cependant cette peur évolue en une haine farouche. Je pourrais presque la voir dans mon esprit même sans l'usage de mes yeux : ses longs cheveux aussi blond que le soleil regroupés en une coiffure périlleuse, une de ses longues robes aux couleurs froides, son maquillage impeccable… Son regard fuyant, ses jointures livides, son visage ne se crispant qu'au moment d'afficher des émotions.

Je sens mon dos se courber sans mon accord.

-C'était un accident. Hier.

Ma gorge se serre au point de ne plus laisser passer d'air pendant deux secondes.

Encore une fois mon esprit craint de lui parler sans détour. De lui adresser la parole. Parce que si je le fais, je me condamne à croire en sa présence. D'un autre côté, si je ne fais rien, elle continuera et je donnerais plus de crédit à cette hypothèse horrible. Celle qui dit que je suis comme ma mère.

Je n'arrive pas à lui dire plus de trois mots à la suite. Elle est trop imposante. Trop terrible.

Je suis toujours qu'une petite fille peureuse et pathétique.

Si seulement le professeur McGonagall pouvait être là, pouvait lui parler à ma place. Elle me protégerait. Je vous en supplie, venez professeur.

Ne me laissez pas ici.

-Je ne voulais pas venir mais on m'a envoyée une lettre. Tu vois ? Par ta faute j'ai été obligée de quitter la maison. Il y aurait eu des doutes sinon, tu t'en rends bien compte j'espère. Sans ta bêtise, on n'aurait pas eu à vivre ça toute les deux.

Elle… Elle a raison. Je déteste l'admettre mais c'est vrai : si j'avais fait plus attention, on aurait évité ça.

C'est de ma faute.

Je sens mon corps trembler et mes lèvres semblent comme tirée vers le bas. Je ne dois pas pleurer. Ca ne fait qu'empirer les choses. L'énerver.

Chacune de ses phrases continuent d'être espacée d'interminables secondes… Ou minutes. Comment le saurai-je ?

-Tu détruis, tu mens et tu m'ennuies.

Je sais, maman.

Arrête !

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!

Pardon, maman.

Ferme-là !

-Pourquoi ai-je dû avoir une fille comme toi ?

Je ne sais pas, maman.

Qu'elle se taise.

Sa voix devient un souffle cependant il n'y a plus la moindre trace de tristesse dedans. Cela ressemble plus à de la conviction. A une décision.

-Nous aurions mieux fait de…,

-Va-t-en.

Un silence s'installe.

Je n'ose pas y croire.

Je viens de dire à ma mère de s'en aller.

Cette phrase je l'ai déjà prononcée, je l'ai répétée, comme un ordre, une prière, une malédiction… Mais jamais devant elle. Je l'ai fait. Obéira-t-elle ? Cela se terminera-t-il si facilement ?

Si elle ne m'obéit pas, je suis condamnée : je n'aurais jamais la force de recommencer.

Plus jamais.

-Ma pauvre fille…, soupire ma mère. Quand finiras-tu par comprendre que nous ne voulions pas de toi ? termine-t-elle avec tant de mépris et de dégoût qu'il en devient difficile de croire qu'il y a quelques minutes encore, elle se voulait douce et chaleureuse.

Quelle est cette horrible impression ? Comme si la voix ne venait pas de son corps mais de mon cœur ? Cette condamnation aurait-elle été prononcée en moi ? Comme si je savais…

Comme si je savais déjà ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Comme si ce n'était pas elle qui les avait énoncées, bien qu'il soit indéniable qu'il n'y ait que ma mère pour me dire de telle chose, mais moi.

J'entends ses talons claquer sur la pierre, l'étoffe de sa robe se froisser puis son parfum se fait moins fort. Ca ne lui ressemble pas d'être aussi… imperturbable. Certes elle a eu une légère crise comme elle en a fréquemment mais je lui ai parlé directement et elle n'a pas agit comme je l'aurai imaginé. Elle est resté si sobre par rapport à d'habitude dans son ton malgré ses propos pire que tout. Est-ce le château qui lui fait cet effet ? La fatigue qui transforme sa colère physique en termes cruels et blessants ? Ou est-ce moi qui me fais des idées ?

C'est comme si elle était devenu encore pire qu'avant. Encore plus froide. Encore plus cruelle.

Mon véritable cauchemar.

Elle est partie sans un mot, me traitant comme si j'étais un objet.

Paradoxalement, je crois que je préfère ça. J'ai fini par préférer ça. Je m'y suis forcée.

Quand elle termine sur une note méprisante, hautaine, je ne me sens pas trahie. C'est clair. Net.

Tandis que ses élans de tendresse, ses propos attentionnée, ses excuses larmoyantes me troublent… A prétendre vouloir mon bonheur, ma joie, mon bien-être. Malgré toute ma puissance et ma force de caractère, mon esprit n'est pas imperméable aux espoirs et aux doutes qui s'insinuent en moi avant de me pourrir de l'intérieur. Je fini laors par me dégoûter : j'ose rejeter ma mère qui est si bonne avec moi.

C'est affreux.

Son parfum est moins fort que lorsqu'elle était là mais il me semble toujours aussi obsédant, comme si c'était moi la porteuse. Une émanation macabre. Il ne quitte plus mon esprit.

Soudain je me rappelle du cadeau d'Alice. Je sors ma main des draps et dresse ma baguette.

-_Accio_ !

Le verre froid et alourdit par l'eau contenue se pose délicatement contre la paume de ma main gauche. Je referme les doigts juste à temps pour éviter que le vase ne perde l'équilibre et approche le vase de mon visage.

Les pétales chatouillent mes lèvres abimées et l'odeur de la pivoine envahit mes narines. Ca me calme légèrement.

Au moins ça a le mérite de chasser les autres parfums.

Je finis par reposer la fleur et tente de me décontracter. Les paroles de ma mère me reviennent en mémoire et refuse de se déloger de mon cerveau malgré mes tentatives. Je ne sais même pas si je veux ou non y penser. Tout ce dont je suis sure c'est qu'il est désormais vain de tenter quoique ce soit contre.

Elle m'a souvent critiquée. Voir pire. Pourtant jamais elle n'aurait pu déclarer aussi aisément qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi.

Ce n'est pas que c'est faux, elle ne mentait pas. Voilà des années que je l'ai compris. Elle a su exprimer cette idée de manière violente et indéniable sans pour autant la rendre aussi tangible qu'une phrase. Ma mère n'admet jamais un échec. Elle le cache. Elle se cache. Voilà pourquoi elle ne serait jamais venue à Poudlard.

Elle n'a pas pu venir ici. Elle n'a pas pu me dire ça.

Ma mâchoire tremble. Mes épaules également.

J'avais cru que la pivoine aurait suffit à me calmer. Je me suis trompée.

Elle l'a dit.

Je me mords les lèvres et un froid terrible s'insinue en moi, de l'intérieur.

Elle ne veut pas de moi.

Ils seraient tous mieux sans moi !

Les compresses contre mes paupières s'humidifient.

J'attends de longues minutes, toute seule, dans l'obscurité imposée par mon aveuglement.

Je lui ai adressé la parole… Et pourtant mon cerveau hurlait qu'elle n'était pas là. Etait-ce de l'auto-persuasion ? Ou un véritable avertissement ? Un moyen de défense psychologique que j'aurai développé au fil des années ?

Je ne peux pas devenir comme elle. Aussi instable.

Pire…

Finalement le bruit désormais familier des chaussures de Pomfresh atteint mes oreilles, accompagné de quelques tintement. Je ne suis plus secouée de sanglot et par sécurité je passe une main sur mes joues : elles sont sèches.

-Me revoilà. Vous devez à nouveau prendre vos potions mademoiselle : il vaut mieux les boire avant de prendre votre déjeuner.

Je ne réponds rien et engloutit les mixtures au mieux fades, au pire infectes, sans réaction particulières, toujours plongée dans mes pensées.

Je n'ose rien demander à Pomfresh, de peur qu'elle rapporte ma crainte envers ma mère aux professeurs, que l'école le sache, le déforme, l'amplifie, l'altère définitivement.

Ou pire encore… Que l'infirmière n'ait rien vu encore une fois.

Pourquoi m'a-t-elle démentit hier ? Pourquoi s'acharne-t-elle à me montrer comme une handicapée, une incompétente ? Pourquoi tente-t-elle de me décrédibiliser ?

Non…

Ca ne sert à rien de se mettre en colère contre elle, ni contre moi. Elle fait de son mieux et moi je fais avec ce que j'ai.

Je dois me rendre à l'évidence : il existe bel et bien un risque que je ne sois plus capable de distingues clairement la réalité… Les réalités. Volontairement ou non.

Hier c'était les Serpentard dont j'ignorais s'ils étaient le fruit de mes songes ou non.

Aujourd'hui c'est ma mère qui est peut-être…

Ce que je veux dire c'est que… J'aurai aimé que tout ce qu'elle vient de dire soit faux. Absurde. Qu'elle n'ait jamais prononcé ces mots.

Cependant ce que je souhaite encore plus, c'est que je ne commence pas à avoir des hallucinations.

Je ne suis pas folle.

Quel dilemme absurde. Pourtant c'est le mien.

J'entends le bruit des bouteilles d'antidotes qu'on referme et des accessoires qui s'entrechoquent, probablement rangés par un sortilège. Je suis contente qu'on n'ait pas eu à changer mon pansement aujourd'hui : les larmes ont sûrement laissé des traces.

-Mrs Pomfresh ? je murmure si faiblement que je doute moi-même d'avoir prononcé le moindre mot.

Elle continue de ranger ses fioles ou ses flacons, effleurant parfois les emballages des friandises apportées par James qui crissent légèrement.

-Mrs Pomfresh ? j'insiste, presque suppliante.

-Oui ?

Je tends l'index, l'ongle face au sol, vers l'origine de sa voix et après quelques secondes qui m'ont semblée interminables, je sens le sien s'enrouler autour.

-J'ai du mal à me repérer et…

Et j'ai peur de confondre rêve et réalité.

-Et j'ai peur qu'on me fasse une mauvaise farce pendant que je suis dans cet état.

Ce n'est peut-être qu'une blague. De très mauvais goût.

-Alors juste pour m'assurer que c'est bien vous, lorsque vous venez et qu'il n'y a personne, vous voulez bien dire…

Folle.

Donner la preuve que ce n'est ni une manipulation cruelle ni la preuve que je suis…

Folle. Finalement, ai-je besoin d'être protégée ? Non, pas protégée… Juste rassurée. Juste… Pas protégée. Je peux me débrouiller seule. Je ne suis pas un poids pour les autres !

-«Joshua » ? Tout en touchant mon index comme maintenant ?

Les hallucinations ne peuvent pas nous toucher.

Je crois.

L'esprit ne croit que ce qu'il voit.

Je ne vois rien. Alors l'esprit doit compenser de toutes les manières possibles, murmure une voix dans ma tête.

Certains disent qu'on ne peut souffrir dans les rêves mais je sais que c'est faux : la douleur peut exister. Rien n'est plus vraisemblable qu'un rêve.

Je commence à me demander si cette requête est une bonne idée : elle va réellement me prendre pour une incapable. Une infirme. Un poids.

Je me sens trembler et au moment où je m'apprêtais à me mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang j'entends la voix de l'infirmière me répondre.

-D'accord. Joshua.

Je lui souris, légèrement soulagée.

Peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal. C'est une forme de maturité de connaître ses faiblesses et de demander de l'aide.

Cependant si c'est ce que je crains… Peu importe les mots. Mon esprit sait ce que je demande comme assurance et connaît la signification du nom « Joshua » pour moi.

Je n'en ai jamais parlé à mes amis. J'ai toujours réussi à éviter le sujet en parlant de ma sœur, de ma « famille », de tout et de rien. Parfois je me dis qu'ils ne doivent pas faire attention à moi pour ne rien connaître de mon passé au bout de cinq ans mais je préfère ça plutôt que de tout leur dire. C'est hypocrite de ressentir un tel mépris… De toute façon, mes histoires de famille ne les concernent pas donc je devrais être heureuse qu'ils ne me connaissent pas. Ma lignée n'est pas très grande ni très ancienne donc peu de gens ont entendu parler de notre situation. Pas même Alice, du moins, pas clairement. Nous sommes de ces familles de sorcier Sang-pur qui vont s'éteindre d'elle même. Ma sœur va épouser un né moldu de toute évidence et j'imagine que ce sera la même chose pour moi. J'aime Sirius, je suis folle de lui mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit le genre de garçon à vouloir se marier. Enfin, je n'en sais rien au fond. Je me vois mal lui demander quelque chose d'aussi niais. C'es plutôt le genre d'Alice.

De son côté, ma mère souffre de ce manque de reconnaissance dans la société et n'ose plus se montrer depuis que son mari nous a quittées. Je me souviens de lui uniquement grâce à des souvenirs de punition ou de ses leçons sur la magie qu'il nous enseignait, à moi et Maryne… Et puis, un beau jour, il a fui. Comme ça. Ma sœur venait tout juste de rentrer en deuxième année. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi il a agit de la sorte, enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit il y a des années. On évite d'en parler de toute façon.

Ca ne sert à rien.

Je dois abandonner la colère en moi : elle ne peut plus rien produire de bon. Je dois également comprendre que ne pas discerner le temps ou les rêves n'est pas si terrible face à ce qui se produit peut-être dans la vraie vie. Je ne nie plus mon handicap, je ne le hais plus, je ne cherche même plus à le vaincre. Je dois juste m'assurer que je contrôle le jeu. Ce doute.

Je dois désormais douter de mes certitudes. Miser sur leur véracité et fuir les situations propices aux hésitations afin de ne plus me retrouver dans cet état.

Une phrase se répète en boucle dans ma tête : ma mère n'aurait pas pu venir à Poudlard. C'est bien la meilleure preuve que j'ai pour me prouver que je ne deviens pas paranoïaque.

Donc soit je dois accepter que ces horreurs aient été dites, soit j'ai vécu une hallucination. Je deviendrais alors comme ma mère.

Folle.

Je dois me débrouiller pour éviter ça. Pour que ça ne se voit pas, pour que je transforme cette gêne en détail futile. Personne ne doit le découvrir.

Je suis prête à tout abandonner… Quitte à partir avant d'être jetée dehors.

C'est ça l'indépendance. Je l'accepte et la veut sans la désirer. C'est étrange et incertain comme sentiment. Mais c'est ainsi…

Ca ira. Demain est un autre jour.

Après un sort d'attraction, un chocogrenouille se pose sur mes genoux et je lui dévore la tête, dégustant le chocolat en pensant à la manière dont je m'en sortirai en cours.

Je ne serais pas toute seule avec mon imagination, je me débrouillerai pour aller dans les cachots et…

LE DEVOIR DE POTION !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Faire les yeux doux **

-Votre copie Monsieur Potter… La votre également Monsieur Black. Et cessez vos bêtises tous les deux ! Vous êtes sûr de ne pas en oublier une partie Monsieur Lupin ? Vraiment ? Je vois…, fait le professeur Slughorn avec un soupir et énormément de mépris dans la voix.

Je l'imagine d'ici froncer le nez et lever un sourcil dédaigneux tandis que Remus, les coudes sur la table, appuie sa tête contre sa main en regardant ailleurs d'un air bougon.

Remus n'a jamais été très bon en potion. En fait c'est le plus mauvais de la classe dans cette matière. Or Slughorn a fini par l'apprendre à ses dépends. J'imagine qu'aujourd'hui encore il n'a pas réussi à remplir le nombre de parchemins désiré.

Je me demande pourquoi il ne copie pas les devoirs de ses amis. James et Sirius sont du genre à les faire à la dernière minute mais j'imagine qu'ils l'aideraient volontiers s'il leur demandait. Même quand j'étais proche d'eux, Remus refusait de s'inspirer de nos copies.

Avant, j'étais impressionnée par tant de droiture mais avec le temps, et les blagues, j'ai fini par penser qu'il refusait juste d'être trop redevable ou trop dépendant de quelqu'un.

Ou je me trompe complètement.

-Miss Evans, continue Slughorn, sa voix bien plus chaleureuse et enjouée qu'il y a un instant.

J'entends le bruit du parchemin qui se froisse légèrement.

-Merci, je suis sûre que ce sera toujours aussi plaisant à lire ! Et bien sûr Miss Wallen est dispensée de devoir pour aujourd'hui, mais aujourd'hui seulement, rajoute-t-il avec gravité comme pour me prévenir.

J'acquiesce sans savoir si mon visage est tourné dans la bonne direction et je me mords les lèvres pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'être aveugle.

La voix de notre professeur s'éloigne et je me permets de me pencher légèrement vers Lily.

-J'ai bien caché mon sourire ? je demande, ravie.

-Ca a été. Cependant il est de mon devoir de préfète mais aussi d'amie de te mettre en garde : tu joues un jeu dangereux à ne pas faire tes devoirs, déclare-t-elle dans un soupir.

J'ignore si elle plaisante ou pas : je ne peux pas savoir si elle dit ça avec un regard malicieux ou réprobateur.

D'habitude elle se met avec Severus en potion mais Sue a réussi à la convaincre de quitter son éternel binôme pour m'aider. Je n'aime pas l'argument mais j'adore le geste de ma meilleure amie !

Finalement Lily a accepté et voilà, je n'ai plus rien à faire que l'écouter m'expliquer l'évolution de notre potion d'amplichignon puis de ramasser un Optimal sans me casser la tête.

Quoique si.

C'est justement parce que je me suis cassée la tête que j'aurai un Optimal.

Bref, j'aurai la meilleure note de la classe, c'est l'essentiel.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres et bien que je sois consciente que je dois avoir l'air un peu gourde, je ne cherche pas à le dissimuler. Je me sens tellement mieux avec mes amis. Tous mes soucis semblent s'évaporer par leur simple présence. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils me trouvent si dynamique. Ils ne voient pas qu'à côté, je suis comme éteinte, ennuyée et qu'avec eux la vie reprend. Pas étonnant que je m'effondre de fatigue une fois dans mon lit après une journée passée en leur présence.

Je n'ai même plus besoin de faire d'effort pour dissimuler mes angoisses. Elles s'en vont tout naturellement.

J'en oublie même les paroles que j'ai entendues hier… Ma mère… Mon état.

Il existe probablement une manière de berner mes problèmes. Un moyen de ne pas avoir à leur faire face. J'en ai déjà trouvé un : toujours rester près de mes amis, mes coéquipiers, mes camarades. Je ne dors pas en leur présence à ce que je sache. Et puis si jamais j'avais un doute quant à l'existence d'une personne, d'une parole, je pourrais toujours prétendre ne pas avoir entendu et leur demander de répéter. Au mieux, ils obéiront, au pire je pourrais mentir en disant que c'est mon ouïe qui est plus fine et qui a dû entendre un rat passer près de nous, ou un tuyau goutter dans les murs du château.

Je sais qu'il y a de gros tuyaux dans les murs : un jour Peter a utilisé le sort de démolition « _fracta_ » par mégarde dans un couloir lors d'une confrontation avec Rogue. Il avait confondu ce sort avec l'incantation _furonculus_. Le sort de démolition n'a aucun effet sur les humains et n'aurait en aucun cas blessé Rogue mais c'était sans compter sur le manque de précision du sortilège qui a défait quelques pierres du mur à côté du Serpentard et éclaté un tuyau installé à cet endroit précis. Rogue s'est bien évidemment retrouvé trempé de la tête aux pieds. James et Sirius en rigole encore lorsqu'on leur rappelle cet incident.

Pour en revenir à mon cas, il n'est pas sûr non plus que j'ai réellement eu des hallucinations. Disons plutôt que je n'ai pas la certitude de ce qui s'est produit ces derniers jours.

Ca et qu'une partie de moi espère que les propos de ma mère n'ont pas été prononcés réellement.

Malheureusement, je ne pourrais jamais le vérifier. Pas sans en parler à mes amis.

Parler de ma famille. De mes doutes. De ma… De la folie…

Jamais.

-Tiens, tu veux bien piler les carapaces de scarabées ? murmure Lily, bien que le ton de sa voix insinue clairement que c'est davantage une directive qu'une demande.

Je glisse les mains sur le bureau devenu irrégulier suite aux nombreux accidents qu'il a dû voir : je sens des trous probablement formés par des potions acides, des zones glissantes dû à des biles ou des liquides ayant été renversés par mégarde et même ce qui me semble être une entaille due à un coup de couteau un peu trop violent.

Finalement mes doigts atteignent le pilon et je m'assure que les carapaces sont en place. Je tente une première fois de donner un coup mais je dérape et touche le bureau. Au deuxième essai je réussi et réalise de minuscules mouvement afin de ne pas répéter mon erreur.

C'est ma nouvelle technique : au lieu de faire des mouvements brusques et de tout renverser autour de moi, je longe les meubles du bout des doigts. Ca fonctionne assez bien même si j'ai parfois un peur de toucher des trucs vraiment dégoûtant. Pour marcher, je fais confiance à ma mémoire et mes oreilles, bien que de l'infirmerie aux cachots, j'ai dû trébucher au moins six fois, ce qui était aussi désagréable qu'effrayant : qui sait, j'aurai pu tomber dans les escaliers ! Ce qui est vraiment affreux comme expérience, bien que je ne l'aie plus vécue depuis mes sept ans, alors autant éviter de la répéter.

J'apprécie la résistance contre ma force, résistance qui se réduit au fil des mouvements, signe que je fais du bon travail et que les carapaces doivent désormais être proches de la poudre légèrement brillante que nous cherchons à obtenir. J'entends les murmures des élèves qui s'agitent autour de leur chaudron et les odeurs se mélanger : certaines fleuries, d'autre assez âcre, l'une d'entre elle me fait penser à l'odeur de transpiration de l'équipe de Quidditch.

J'espère seulement que l'effluve nauséabond qui se détache du reste ne provient pas de _notre_ chaudron.

Quelques instants plus tard, je perçois du mouvement à côté de moi : ma chaise a été légèrement cognée par celle de Lily, vraisemblablement, et je sens l'odeur du parfum sucré de cette dernière.

Elle doit se pencher vers moi.

-C'est bon tu peux me passer la poudre de… Pourquoi tu as écris « Lily » sur ton cours ? me demande-t-elle. Au troisième paragraphe, précise-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à suivre lorsqu'il parlait à ce moment là alors je vais copier sur toi…

A peine l'ai-je terminée que ma phrase me semble un peu arrogante. En compagnie d'Alice, Sue ou des garçons ça ne m'aurait pas gênée mais Lily a une sainte horreur de l'arrogance donc il vaut mieux éviter de la froisser si l'on cherche une faveur de sa part.

-Je ne savais même pas si j'écrivais sur mon parchemin ou sur la table, je murmure avec un sourire d'excuse. Au moins je n'ai pas dégradé la table !

Un nouveau soupir de Lily se fait entendre mais elle répond malgré tout :

-C'est d'accord… Je te le passerai quand tu… Enfin, quand ça ira mieux. Ou un peu plus tôt si tu préfères : je pourrais te le dicter.

Elle n'y croit pas ? Elle ne pense pas que j'irai rapidement mieux ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'autant d'assistance, ne t'en fais pas. Viens le déposer ce midi à l'infirmerie : Pomfresh refuse que je retourne au dortoir pendant encore un moment. Elle doit vouloir être présente au cas où il y aurait une évolution, en bien ou en mal. Ou alors elle a peur que je me rende dans le dortoir des garçons involontairement.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, dis Lily d'une voix sèche. On sait toute les deux que ce ne serait pas involontairement.

Un drôle de grincement s'échappe de mes lèvres que je mords pour réprimer un rire et j'entends Lily pouffer à côté de moi. Il est impossible que Slughorn ne m'ait pas entendue mais vu que je suis à côté de sa préférée, il ne dira rien.

C'est sympa l'immunité.

Finalement elle me prend mon mortier des mains et je me retrouve à nouveau sans rien faire. C'est un peu ennuyeux mais pour une fois, je dois admettre que c'est plus sage ainsi : je ne me vois vraiment pas utiliser mon couteau en argent alors que je suis aveugle.

-C'est terminé ! fait la voix chaleureuse du professeur Slughorn.

Cette déclaration semble provoquer un léger remue-ménage : quelques petites exclamations de filles se font entendre derrière nous, probablement en retard dans leur potion, tandis que certains ont des gestes plus précipités et donc plus bruyant dans leur effeuillage de lianes argentées.

Je reste calme et profite de ce spectacle qui, bien qu'invisible pour moi, reste familier et gagne même en profondeur grâce à cette nouvelle perception des choses.

Quand je disais que je pouvais très bien marchander avec mon handicap !

A mon plus grand déplaisir, l'odeur nauséabonde se fait plus forte : le propriétaire du chaudron concerné a dû faire davantage de bêtises sous la précipitation tandis que le professeur Slughorn commence à faire un tour de la classe pour donner leur note aux élèves.

-Passable, monsieur Jugson. Très bien Miss Winston, dit-il avec engouement.

Slughorn a toujours eu un faible pour ma meilleure amie : son charme est vraiment dévastateur. Cependant je suis certaine qu'elle n'a pas de sang de vélane : j'ai déjà croisée une fille qui en avait et la différence est flagrante. Cette fille est une amie de ma sœur nommée Apolline. C'est d'ailleurs en me parlant d'elle que ma sœur m'a fait comprendre qu'il était ridicule d'être jalouse des filles plus belle que soit : Apolline comme Sue sont toute deux des filles avec comme priorité les personnes qu'elles aiment plutôt que les conquêtes.

Bon, il faut aussi dire que je préfère avoir Sue avec moi que contre moi, sinon je peux dire adieu à ma vie amoureuse _et_ à ma vie tout court.

C'est également pour ça qu'Alice, qui s'est mise en binôme avec Sue, ne s'attend pas à une remarque de la part du professeur : elle préfère éviter de paraître jalouse et récupérer une bonne note en passant.

Sans compter que Suzan Winston est probablement celle qui s'y connait le mieux en matière de cosmétique –elle est très coquette et ses parents travaillent tous les deux dans la mode-, alors une potion d'amplichignon, pour elle, c'est aussi simple que de faire un œuf au plat.

-Rien à dire Monsieur Potter. Idem Monsieur Black. Qu'est-ce –Keuh keuh !-… Videz ça immédiatement Monsieur lupin, termine-t-il d'une voix nasillarde.

Il a dû se pincer le nez pour avoir cette intonation là. Ainsi donc la potion aux effluves nauséabonds provient de Remus. Ca ne m'étonne même pas.

J'entends quelques Serpentard ricaner de l'autre côté de la classe. Le pauvre.

Rapidement, l'odeur d'œufs pourris disparaît au plus grand soulagement de toute la classe.

-Miss Evans ! s'exclame Slughorn avec admiration. Si je n'étais pas aussi nu du chef, je volerai votre potion sans le moindre scrupule. Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Et vu que vous l'avez fait quasiment seule, je vous en donne dix de plus.

Euh… Je vaux pour du beurre ?

Bon, je pense qu'il est préférable que j'imite Alice : je ne dis rien et j'accepte ma bonne note.

Le cours se termine quelques instants plus tard et je me lève avec tant de hâte que je me cogne la hanche contre le bureau.

-Ca va Carmel ? s'inquiète Lily d'une petite voix.

-Hmmoui, je marmonne en serrant les lèvres, une souffrance atroce s'emparant de mon flanc gauche.

Ca fait super mal ! Ma hanche à dû se déboîter, le bureau s'est probablement empalé dedans, j'inonde le sol de mon sang qui coule à flot, rien de moins !

Malgré tout je dissimule ma douleur derrière un visage que je veux grave et mature. Il n'est vraiment pas nécessaire d'inquiéter mes amis davantage, ils le font déjà assez comme ça. J'ai dû répéter pendant au moins une heure ce matin que je n'avais pas besoin qu'on m'assiste, qu'on me récite ce qu'il y a écrit au tableau ou qu'on m'achète des accessoire pour aveugle afin de lire mes livres.

-Euh… Je suis désolée pour Slughorn. Tu sais comment il est… Enfin… Je te vois ce midi à l'infirmerie pour le devoir, d'accord ? bafouille-t-elle faiblement.

-D'accord, je réponds sans comprendre ni réfléchir, tentant de relativiser la douleur qui se répand de ma hanche.

Peut-être a-t-elle cru que lorsque je crispais le visage, j'étais en colère contre elle pour ne pas avoir dit à quel point j'avais aidé pour la confection de cette potion en broyant des carapaces de scarabées. Bah, l'important c'est que j'obtienne le cours.

D'un geste large, je renverse toute mes affaires dans mon sac et mon ouïe m'assure que rien n'est tombé à côté. Il faut dire que je n'avais sortit qu'un parchemin, mon mortier, un pot d'encre et une plume.

Dans mon état, mon livre de potion m'aurait uniquement servi d'oreiller.

Je sens des épaules me frôler ce qui m'indique la direction à prendre pour sortir de la classe. Je souris, heureuse de pouvoir me débrouiller seule sans l'être réellement, et suis le mouvement.

Toujours pas d'hallucination, une bonne note et pas de mauvaises blagues pour le moment. La journée semble bien partie.

-Hey, Carm' ! s'exclame James derrière moi.

J'entends des pas précipités se diriger vers moi tandis que j'attends sans bouger. Je ne dois pas avoir l'air très intelligente à rester plantée au milieu du couloir.

Finalement je sens une main me donner une claque au niveau de l'épaule.

-Tu peux te débrouiller sans tes yeux pour retrouver le chemin du cours d'Histoire ? s'inquiète mon coéquipier.

-Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait rater quelque chose d'essentiel, soupire Peter ce qui me fait sourire.

-Peter a raison et ne t'en fais pas, je connais le chemin. Je risque juste de traverser une fenêtre sans m'en rendre compte.

J'entends deux rires : celui de Peter et une sorte d'aboiement. Sirius.

-Tu penses qu'avec une deuxième chute, tu récupèreras la vue ? me taquine ce dernier.

-Ce sera peut-être plus efficace que de compter sur les batteurs de mon équipe, je réplique avec trop de douceur dans la voix pour être convaincante.

Je n'arrive pas à être aussi acerbe qu'avant ! Quand je parle d'avant je pense à l'époque où je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Dès qu'il est là j'ai l'impression que mes jambes se transforment en une matière molle et instable. Comme si mes os disparaissaient et que je devais compter sur ma chair pour tenir debout.

-Tu m'en veux pour le cognard ? demande Sirius, presque étonné.

Comment il fait pour être aussi direct ? Même moi, qui parle souvent plus vite que je ne pense, n'arrive pas à être aussi franche !

Je prends une grande inspiration puis soupire.

-Je ne sais pas. Hier j'étais assez en colère mais c'était contre tout en règle générale. Disons que je considère que tu as une dette envers moi. A toi de trouver la manière de la payer.

J'entends un drôle de grommellement à mes côtés.

-Il n'a pas l'air très motivé, m'explique Peter.

-On va te guider, déclare précipitamment James.

Il s'abstient cependant de me toucher ou de me prendre la main, comme l'avaient fait Alice puis Sue ce matin pour me guider hors de l'infirmerie. Pense-t-il sincèrement que je suis capable de ressentir leur présence comme un détraqueur ? Au milieu de cette foule ?

-Tu veux qu'on porte ton sac ? Ca va aller ? Tu peux demander ce que tu veux.

J'ai un peu de mal à supporter le James qui se comporte comme une carpette. Je crois même que je le préférai presque quand il était désagréable avec moi…

-Je peux te demander la paix ? je réplique en exagérant ma lassitude sans réussir à cacher mon sourire.

-Merci Carm' ! lance Sirius avec force. Je n'osais pas lui dire moi-même.

… Presque.

Depuis samedi, James semble culpabiliser ou ne pas supporter de me voir dans cet état. La seule manière d'en être sûre serait d'observer ses expressions or mes yeux refusent de guérir. Résultat, il me colle de manière indirecte. Même en attendant devant la salle de cours il n'a pas cessé de me proposer de porter mes affaires avec un sort ou éloigner les Serpentard pour ma sécurité. Une chance que Lily l'ait menacée d'une retenue s'il utilisait la magie ! Je pense qu'il craint également de trop s'investir et de me laisser croire qu'il est toujours amoureux de moi donc il implique toujours ses amis avec lui. Comme toujours en fait.

Résultat : Sirius se retrouve souvent à côté de moi.

Houhou !

En temps normal je tenterai de me faire une raison, ou de me convaincre qu'il y a plus important dans ma vie, comme mes devoirs, protéger Helen, écrire à ma sœur ou tout simplement ne pas rêver des idioties au sujet d'une liaison passionnée avec lui mais dans mon cas, il est devenu préférable que je me concentre sur des éléments positifs et que je reste accompagné. Donc quoi de mieux que d'être en présence de Sirius ?

-En tout cas tu aurais dû voir la tête de Servilus quand Lily t'a installée à côté d'elle. Quoique tu peux facilement l'imaginer, continue Peter.

A ma grande surprise, sa dernière remarque, bien que me rappelant mon handicap, me fait très plaisir : il ne s'apitoie pas sur mon sort, il ne se moque pas non plus. Il est franc et compte sur mes capacités. C'est tellement agréable. J'y vois presque un soutien.

-Il n'a pas arrêté de ronchonner au-dessus de son chaudron. Son nez touchait presque sa potion ! C'était dégoûtant.

-C'est vrai que pour une potion d'amplichignon, je n'aurai jamais l'idée d'insérer des cheveux de Rogue, je déclare en exagérant mon dégoût mais en baissant malgré tout la voix.

Je n'ai pas spécialement peur de Severus Rogue. Ce n'est pas un garçon rassurant, loin de là, mais je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal puisque Lily est mon amie. Or c'est justement à cause d'elle que je cherche à rester discrète : je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé ce Serpentard, il trainait souvent avec des élèves plus vieux qui embêtaient James et Sirius, mais Lily m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne devais pas l'embêter non plus, ni l'insulter comme le font les garçons de notre classe.

Je l'ai appris à mes dépends : en deuxième année, après une blague contre lui –pourtant beaucoup moins cruelle que d'autres- Lily en a eu assez et m'a chassée du dortoir pendant une semaine.

Une semaine à dormir chez les garçons. Ca ne m'aurait pas déplu si Remus était resté mais il a dû quitter Poudlard pour aller voir sa mère malade.

Aujourd'hui encore ça ne me déplairait pas non plus.

-C'est peut-être son idée d'une belle chevelure : il veut maintenir son style, lance Peter, d'une voix toujours plus réjouie.

-Ou alors il veut en balancer sur tout Poudlard pour se venger ! s'exclame James en parodiant la panique. Vous ne me verrez plus sans mon parapluie désormais !

Peter, Sirius et moi repartons dans notre hilarité. Je me sens si légère que l'aveuglement ne semble plus me poser de problème. Il me suffit de suivre leur voix et de lever les jambes un peu mieux pour éviter de trébucher à chaque fois qu'une pierre n'est pas bien alignée avec les autres.

Je me rends alors compte que je n'ai pas entendu une personne en particulier depuis notre départ des cachots.

-Euh… Remus est toujours avec nous ? je demande d'une toute petite voix.

-Hmm, répond une voix dans mon dos sans grand enthousiasme.

-Toujours en train de bouder pour les potions, ricane Peter.

J'ouvre la bouche, prête à faire une remarque avant qu'un grommellement ne m'interrompe. Ah, ce n'est pas à moi qu'on s'adressait. J'ai évité une belle humiliation.

-Slughorn me sort par les yeux, c'est tout.

-J'ai bien l'impression que c'est réciproque, susurre Sirius.

Nous nous esclaffons tous à l'exception, bien évidemment, de Remus.

A peine ai-je repris contenance que je sens ma langue se frotter à mes lèvres sans que je ne l'aie décidé. Je n'ai pas non plus la sensation que cela est dû à une quelconque angoisse.

-Arrêtez. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez un devoir supplémentaire au sujet du cours d'aujourd'hui. A croire qu'être Préfet ne m'attire pas la sympathie des professeurs.

-Etre préfet c'est devenir l'outil et l'ennemi de tous, déclare James à la manière d'un vieux sage prononçant d'anciennes vérités.

Sirius et Peter ricanent allégrement tandis que je pose une main contre mon visage pour dissimuler maladroitement mon sourire et mes pouffements. Ca m'avait manqué, leurs bêtises.

Soudain une idée me traverse l'esprit.

-Lily a accepté de me passer son cours. Si tu veux je te le prête… Il faudra juste me le rendre à temps.

J'hésite un court instant puis finalement j'ose le tout pour le tout.

-Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Alice quand est-ce que tu pourras venir à l'infirmerie puis lui rendre le cours une fois terminé. Lily ne se doutera de rien si elle ne me voit pas te le passer directement.

Peter est le premier à répondre :

-Ca me semble être une bonne idée. C'est vrai que sans ce subterfuge, Lily va se remettre à gronder Carmel comme avant.

-Quel dommage qu'elle ne le fasse plus, déclare la voix de Sirius d'un ton goguenard en me donnant une claque dans le dos qui me fait bondir légèrement en avant.

-Crétin, je grommelle en levant un poing qui se veut menaçant, bien que j'ignore si je le dirige dans la bonne direction.

J'ai l'impression que Sirius n'a jamais changé. James est différent, plus arrogant et téméraire, Peter est plus sûr de lui, Remus moins froid… Mais lui il est toujours identique. Ou peut-être que ses traits de caractères sont encore plus prononcés qu'avant. Et je l'aime, ce crétin. Je l'aime comme ça.

Finalement Remus accepte à mi-voix de suivre mon plan.

Alice, tu m'en dois une !

Sur le reste du trajet dans les cachots, je sens un sourire s'étirer sur mes lèvres. Je suis contente de réussir à aider la vie amoureuse de mon amie, heureuse de saluer des gens dans les couloirs dont je suis certaine de l'existence grâce aux propos de mes camarades et heureuse d'être si proche d'eux.

Un courant d'air frais et de légers échos de nos voix m'avertissent que nous arrivons dans le hall et que je vais devoir monter les escaliers. Ca me prend un peu plus de temps désormais, vu mon absence de vision.

Les garçons semblent le remarquer :

-Tu veux qu'on t'aide ? demande James, incertain.

Je ne réponds pas immédiatement, tentant de cogner mon pied contre la marche en face de moi afin de savoir quand lever l'autre jambe. Descendre me semblait plus dangereux mais également plus simple que monter. Je ne suis pas si accoutumée que ça à mon état après tout.

-Je… Euh… Peut-être, finalement… J'ai juste besoin de tenir le bras de l'un d'entre vous pour me faire une idée, je marmonne avec gêne.

Je sens mes joues rougir et une colère dirigée contre moi-même naître dans mon esprit. J'ai envie de me donner des baffes.

Cependant j'oublie immédiatement ce dégoût face à mon incapacité quand, à ma grande surprise, James décide que ce n'est pas à lui de m'aider.

-Bon, continue James, récalcitrant de toute évidence. Sirius, tu peux le faire ?

J'attends une seconde, aucune pensée ne me traversant l'esprit quand je sens une main saisir mon avant bras. Je me tortille de manière à ce que ce soit moi qui tienne le bras de la personne à mes côtés avant d'entendre quelque parler juste contre mon oreille.

-Ca va aller comme ça ? me murmure Sirius.

James, je t'aime.

Je vais éviter de dire ça maintenant alors que nous commençons tout juste à redevenir amis.

Maintenant que j'y pense, nous sommes à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il a préféré envoyer Sirius pour m'aider au lieu de le faire lui-même. Quoique cette idée est un peu tiré par les cheveux : James est un peu dérangé mais il ne penserait jamais de cette manière.

J'accepte le contact avec une certaine bonne volonté. La chaleur au niveau de mes joues s'accroit et je souris en commençant à monter les marches, un peu plus confiante et guidée par le rythme des pas de Sirius. De mon autre main, je réarrange quelques mèches de mes cheveux encore coiffés en une queue de cheval basse, sauf que cette fois, j'ai bien fait attention à dissimuler mon bandage sous mes cheveux : pas la peine d'afficher mon point faible à toute l'école.

-Merci James, et merci à toi aussi Sirius.

J'hésite un instant puis décide de relâcher le bras de ce dernier, à contrecoeur.

Ca me rend un peut triste mais pour marcher, je préfère éviter de calquer mes pas sur la cadence d'un autre. Sans compter que je me serais trahie si j'avais tenté de le coller plus longtemps.

-De rien, tu es déjà en assez mauvais état, pas la peine de te transformer en épave. Sans moi, tu serais encore tombée dans les escaliers et Sayer m'aurait tué pour lui avoir fait perdre sa gardienne.

Je souris à sa remarque mais évite toute réponse tandis que ses amis ricanent.

Ses propos ne me blessent pas vraiment, c'est juste que ça me rappelle mon plus gros mensonge ce qui m'embrasse horriblement. Je ne suis jamais tombée dans les escaliers depuis l'âge de sept ans. Cependant, durant mes premières années ici, quand on était amis, je leur disais souvent que je tombais dans les escaliers. Mes propos tenaient la route à leurs yeux donc ils ne me croyaient et je n'avais pas à m'empêtrer dans mes bobards comme je le fait d'habitude. Vu qu'ils m'ont souvent vue me prendre des murs dans la figure ou que je trébuchais souvent -je ne faisais pas attention quand je leur parlais, trop absorbée par la conversation et l'observation de Remus- le fait que je puisse tomber fréquemment ne leur paraissait pas incongru, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été témoin d'aucune de mes chutes.

Juste de quelques « bobos ».

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait toi-même ? demande la voix de Peter dans un murmure que j'arrive à discerner avec difficulté.

-Ca ne te concerne pas, répond James en grognant.

-Tu as peur de la toucher à nouveau ? réplique Remus avec davantage de malice que d'ordinaire, souhaitant probablement se venger des moqueries de tout à l'heure.

-Vous croyez qu'on va me faire combattre durant le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal ? je demande d'une voix forte, tandis que j'entends le préfet émettre un couinement aigu.

James a dû lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Si ce serait le cas, tu serais aussi en danger que dangereuse à ne pas savoir où tu lances tes maléfices, rigole faiblement Remus, sa voix trahissant la douleur que lui a infligé son ami.

Je pouffe à nouveau, à la fois amusée par la réponse du préfet et soulagée que ni lui ni Peter ne continue leur discussion au sujet de James et moi.

La conversation reprend naturellement sur les capacités de chacun à se battre en duel et je les écoute, sereine.

Cette simplicité me donne l'impression que nous n'avons jamais cessé d'être amis.

Je disais tout le temps que mon éloignement n'était pas si grave. Je ne sais pas si j'avais tort ou non mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que j'adore l'éventualité de les fréquenter à nouveau !

-Carmel ! lance une voix plus grave que celle de mes camarades. Ca va ? On ne t'a pas vue depuis ton accident. Tu n'a pas gardé trop de séquelles j'espère ?

Je mets un instant avant de reconnaître la voix de Thomas Lake, l'ancien attrapeur de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Il semble être devant moi mais rien n'est moins sûr.

-Mis à part mes yeux, ça va, je tente de plaisanter.

-Merlin… Tu… Je n'avais pas vu. Enfin, ça devrait aller je pense.

Il est difficile de saisir parfaitement le comportement de Lake : à la fois conscient des problèmes des autres mais pas soucieux pour autant. Je pense qu'il s'attend à ce que tous agissent de manière optimale sinon, ils n'ont pas à se plaindre de ce qui leur arrive, c'est leur faute. Tout le monde doit connaître les conséquences de ses actes et en assumer les responsabilités. Donc s'il fait du mal à quelqu'un involontairement, il pensera que c'est de la faute de l'autre qui devait s'y attendre. C'est un peu brutal comme manière de voir le monde mais je ne crois pas que ces exigences soient mauvaises, elles sont juste parfois blessante envers les vraies injustices.

Malgré cela il est agréable et a un bon sens de l'humour…

-Pff, tu parles, murmure James d'une voix moqueuse. Il espère surtout que Gryffondor ne gagnera pas le prochain match…

-Potter, tu veux une retenue ? menace Lake.

C'est vrai qu'il est préfet depuis un an désormais. Sans compter qu'il ne s'est jamais bien entendu avec les garçons de ma classe.

J'entends des murmures se faire de plus en plus présent autour de nous et je commence à me mordre les lèvres tandis que l'angoisse monte en moi : je suis aveugle et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire… Je risque de rentrer dans quelqu'un et avoir l'air d'une idiote mais si je reste, tout le monde verra mon handicap.

-Tu pourras t'en sortir avec eux ? continue le préfet avec sarcasme, provocant quelques ricanements autour de nous.

Je prends une grande inspiration, fronce les sourcils et me redresse davantage : je sais qu'il est plus grand que moi mais en me tenant ainsi, il ne doit pas y avoir trois centimètres entre le sommet de mon crâne et le sien.

-Ca ira, merci, je réponds d'une voix que je voulais froide et dure mais qui, sous l'inquiétude, devient un peu plus douce que je ne l'aurai souhaité.

-Tu l'as entendu ? lance Sirius. Alors lâche-nous sale…

Je ne sais pas exactement quelle insulte il allait employer mais par chance, personne ne pu l'entendre puisqu'il fut interrompu par une jeune femme.

-Alors c'est vrai ? La tige est aveugle désormais ?

Malgré moi, je me mords plus violemment que jamais la lèvre inférieure, dont j'arrive à sentir les dénivelés dû aux blessures que je lui inflige avec mes dents. La douleur qui en découle n'arrive pas à calmer ma gêne pour autant : la tige est le surnom idiot qu'on m'a attribué dès ma troisième année.

A l'époque j'étais vraiment beaucoup plus grande que tous mes camarades et je dépassais même quelques cinquième années. Pire encore, j'avais déjà des épaules fortes mais aucune forme assez évidente pour démarquer ma poitrine ou mes fesses pourtant présentes.

Depuis les courbes se sont accentuées et bon nombre de garçon m'ont dépassée en matière de taille : Sirius et Lake par exemple, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aime parler au second. Avec lui, je ne me sens pas dévisagée, ou à part, décalée, absurde. Il est parfois un peu provocant mais ça ne va jamais trop loin. Bref, en sa présence je me sens presque comme une fille normale, pas comme une armoire à glace avec des cheveux.

-Et voilà Bertha Jorkins qui s'en mêle, soupir Peter dans mon dos.

-On ne t'a pas sonné Jorkins, lui répond James.

-Toi non plus à ce que je sache, réplique la concernée. Alors c'est vrai la tige ? Tu ne peux même pas dire ce que je…

-Ca ne te concerne pas, je déclare avec force afin de faire comprendre aux autres élèves autour de nous que cette remarque vaut aussi pour eux.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? réplique-t-elle avec colère.

-On t'a dit de déguerpir ! rugit Sirius. Si tu es encore là dans trois secondes, je te fais regretter d'être entrée à Poudlard.

J'entends des murmures curieux et excités autours de nous et je devine que Sirius a sorti sa baguette. Les élèves sont toujours avides de duels ici.

J'ai envie de déguerpir mais je ne sais toujours pas qui est devant moi. Si ça se trouve je parle à un mur. Ca va le mur ? Pas trop dur la vie ? Il paraît que tu as des oreilles, c'est vrai ?

Carmel, arrête une bonne fois pour toute de parler toute seule ! Même dans ta tête !

Finalement Bertha Jorkins pousse une petite exclamation outrée avant que ses chaussures ne claquent sur le sol du couloir.

-Ce n'est pas parce que ta famille t'a renié que tu as le droit de me parler comme ça, Black, lance-t-elle d'une voix hautaine.

Je reste silencieuse un court instant, tentant de décrypter les paroles que je viens d'entendre mais on ne me laisse pas le temps : je sens une main me saisir le coude et me forcer à aller de l'avant tandis que la voix de Lake s'éloigne, ordonnant aux élèves de rejoindre leur classe.

-Sale commère, grogne Sirius.

-Ca m'étonne qu'elle soit à Serdaigle : elle a bien mérité sa place à Serpentard, rajoute James d'un ton compatissant.

-Tu plaisantes, même eux ne veulent pas d'elle, réplique Peter juste à côté de moi.

C'est donc lui qui me guide en ce moment. Je souris et seul Remus rigole faiblement à la blague. J'imagine que James a dû éloigner Sirius de force pour lui éviter des problèmes. L'ambiance ne semble plus pouvoir s'alléger cependant. Par chance, nous atteignons la salle de classe d'Histoire de la magie.

Je m'installe sans dire un mot, un rang devant les garçons, à côté d'Alice et contre une fenêtre. C'est absurde comme position puisque je ne pourrais profiter de la vie pourtant j'en avais envie : il y a moins de chance qu'on me parle donc plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce que je viens d'apprendre.

Par le passé, j'ai déjà rencontré des membres de la famille de Sirius : son petit frère et deux de ses cousines. En particulier l'une d'entre elles : Bellatrix. Elle a rapidement quitté l'école, à notre plus grande joie, mais j'ai tout de même eu le droit a des maléfices juste parce que je ne méritais pas le titre de sang-pur selon elle, que je ne suis qu'une sorcière de seconde zone, une parvenue. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me disait ça parce que ma famille n'est pas aussi ancienne que la sienne mais ça m'étonne tout de même qu'elle en sache autant : plus de la moitié de ma famille est morte et ma mère n'est pas Britannique. Cependant il est vrai que notre famille est à moitié déchue. J'ignore pourquoi et je me porte très bien comme ça.

Je me contrefiche de mon sang : j'ai vraiment l'impression que je finirais ma vie avec un moldu ou un né-moldu, comme ma sœur.

Par contre les sorts que je me recevais, eux, ne me laissaient pas de marbre. Je me suis déjà reçu un morceau de verre dans le dos par sa faute...

J'avais cru comprendre qu'ils n'appréciaient pas que Sirius traine avec des sorciers aux origines différentes mais j'ignorais qu'ils étaient en si mauvais terme. A mes yeux ce n'était qu'une sorte de réprimande, rien de plus. Un rappel à l'ordre.

Ca suffit ! Je dois arrêter de disserter sur les ragots : je ne croirais rien tant que Sirius ou James ne m'auront rien certifié, et s'ils ne veulent pas le faire, c'est leur droit.

Je ne vais pas me mettre à donner plus de crédit à Bertha Jorkins, la fille au commérage, qu'à mes amis !

Je repose ma tête sur mes bras, une plume dans une main, griffonnant sans réfléchir sur mon parchemin, la voix monotone du professeur Binns continuant de décrire des massacres terribles entre gobelins et géants. Je tripote un court instant mon bandage qui s'est légèrement mis de travers et me presse désagréablement le nez. J'essaye de dessiner un troll puis un joueur de quidditch réalisant une pirouette sans savoir si ce que je fais ressemble à quelque chose.

Mon handicap ne m'empêchera pas de gribouiller sur mes cours !

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment que je me rends compte que j'arrive à percevoir une discussion derrière moi.

-… De toute façon, maintenant qu'elle est lancée, Bertha ne s'arrêtera plus, ronchonne Peter.

-Si je pouvais la jeter dans le lac celle-là, grogne Sirius.

-Tu serais renvoyé immédiatement, soupire Remus. Ou alors tu recevrais une médaille pour service rendu à Poudlard, tente-t-il de plaisanter.

Cependant sa blague ne semble pas égayer son ami. Certains mots m'échappent tandis que la voix de Sirius, dont le bureau est probablement le plus proche du mien, se fait plus basse que jamais afin de ne pas être entendu.

C'était sans compter sur ma concentration accrue au niveau de l'ouïe.

-… Tu vois ? Et Carmel n'est pas mieux : elle agit de la même manière… Si si… Se mêle de… Et Lily avait raison : elle n'assume rien ensuite… Tu te rappelle… Aggrave... Supporte à peine d'être avec elle.

-Elle est sympa, murmure Remus légèrement trop fort et pour qui je ressens un élan d'affection.

-Peut-être mais l'autre côté, sa lâcheté gâche tout chez elle, termine Sirius en faisant moins attention au volume de sa voix.

-Qu'est-ce que le professeur a dit au sujet de Gnorl le Rageur ? me murmure Alice à l'oreille.

Je me redresse brusquement, cognant par là même le menton de ma voisine de table. Quelques éclats de rire s'en suivent tandis que je me saisis la tête des deux mains, lâchant ma plume par là même.

-Un peu de calme s'il vous plaît, bafouille notre professeur, étonné par ce léger remue-ménage.

Nous reprenons tous contenance -enfin, je crois vu que je n'entends rapidement plus que le bruit des plumes qui grattent le parchemin- tandis qu'Alice me demande pardon.

J'aurai pu éviter cette maladresse si j'avais conservé l'usage de mes yeux mais au moins, elle contribue à rendre mon mensonge au sujet de mes chutes plus crédible.

-Ce n'est rien, désolée. Ca va ?

-Oui. Au pire j'aurai une bosse.

Je reste silencieuse et immobile : j'espère que ce choc n'a pas aggravé mon cas. J'en doute mais malgré tout… Bon, jusque là je n'ai pas eu de soupçons quant à la réalité de mon environnement donc ça devrait aller.

J'ai un peu peur.

Et si j'avais eu une hallucination sans m'en rendre compte ?

-Carmel ? m'appelle la voix de Sirius.

J'hésite à répondre. Non pas que je ne me doute pas qu'il est réel, il l'est beaucoup trop à mon goût, mais le choc ne m'a pas fait oublier ce que je viens d'entendre. Or ça ne m'a pas plu du tout.

-Hey, Carm' ! insiste-t-il. Tu as fait tomber ta plume.

Je sens quelque chose d'incroyablement léger glisser contre ma joue puis me taquiner dans le cou. Je retiens un gloussement uniquement en me mordant l'intérieur des joues mais un immense sourire m'échappe tandis que je tente d'esquiver les chatouilles.

Pourquoi arrive-t-il si simplement à me manipuler ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aime autant ?

Ce serait si simple sans ça.

Et si triste.

-Merci, je chuchote en levant ma main dans laquelle je sens ma plume se loger. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui remboursera ta dette, je rajoute.

Une misérable tentative pour lui faire croire que je ne suis pas à ses pieds.

-Bon sang ! Tu es têtue ! murmure-t-il.

-Je préfère dire que je ne perds pas le nord.

J'entends à nouveau quelques ricanements et me réinstalle un peu plus correctement sur ma chaise, un peu trop satisfaite.

Durant le reste du court, je me masse ma nouvelle bosse et je repense au critiques de Sirius : je dois donc jongler avec mon comportement et ses attentes si je souhaite qu'il m'accepte.

Sans oublier l'aveuglement et les doutes.

J'ai l'impression que ma vie vient de prendre un tournant pas forcément à mon avantage.

Allez, il faut que je vois les choses du bon côté : je récupère d'anciens amis !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Marcher à l'aveuglette**

La sonnerie retentit et Lily m'interpelle afin de me guider jusqu'à l'infirmerie : je dois prendre mes potions au déjeuner et au dîner. Si rien ne s'améliore, je devrais alors également en prendre le matin.

Cette pensée me déprime un peu mais je fais mon possible pour rester de bonne humeur, tout du moins en apparence.

Une fois dans l'infirmerie, que je reconnais sans problème à son odeur de propreté, la voix de Mrs Pomfresh nous irrite les oreilles pour nous ordonner de nous installer à mon lit habituel.

Je lui explique, entre deux potions, le léger accident qui s'est produit en cours d'Histoire. Je ne suis pas d'une nature soucieuse ou inquiète mais dans ma situation, je préfère prendre des précautions.

L'infirmière inspecte ma bosse avant de me rassurer : ça n'aura aucun effet sur mon état.

Une partie de moi est soulagée tandis que l'autre est légèrement déçue : je n'aurais pas dit non à une amélioration spontanée. Cela prendrait-il autant de temps ? J'avais cru comprendre que ça ne devrait pas durer. McGonagall l'a dit et je lui fais entièrement confiance mais… Voulait-elle parler de semaines ? De mois ? Bon, ne perdons pas espoir : je suis trop impatiente, c'est naturel mais je suis encore trop jeune pour me faire des cheveux blancs.

Mrs Pomfresh me fait promettre de revenir à l'infirmerie dès la fin de mon cours de défense contre les forces du Mal et j'accepte sans réfléchir : tout ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est mon repas !

Je sens l'odeur de mon déjeuner approcher tandis que j'entends Lily fouiller dans son sac.

-Raah, je ne le retrouve plus… Attends, je vais le vider un peu, ça ne te gêne pas que je pose des trucs sur ton lit ? Tiens, qu'est-ce que… ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ? je demande tandis que je plante ma fourchette dans le vide.

-J'ignore pourquoi mais il y a mon savon collé à une lettre dans mon sac.

Lily et moi avons toujours été peu regardantes sur l'état ou le rangement de nos affaires et c'est d'autant plus vrai face à la manie du ménage d'Alice. Cependant, je ne me suis encore jamais retrouvée avec un savon dans mon sac.

Le mystère du savon est chassé de mon esprit lorsque j'arrive enfin à planter ma fourchette dans mon plat. Assiette : un, Carmel : un.

Ca me manque de commenter les matchs.

-Sûrement une lettre de mes parents : c'est un moyen duc de l'école qui me l'a apportée donc ça ne peut être qu'eux.

-C'est bizarre, j'aurai cru que tu te serais posée plus de question au sujet du savon plutôt que de la lettre, je lui fais remarquer avec malice avant d'enfourner une pomme de terre un rien trop chaude dans ma bouche.

Lily rigole sans répondre. Je lève les mains au ciel pour montrer mon exaspération. Au fur et à mesure de mes bouchées, le goût des potions s'estompe tandis que mon repas gagne en saveur. C'est plus agréable comme ça.

Ce serait même parfait si Lily arrêtait de vider son sac sur ma couverture.

-Fais attention avec ta fourchette ! Ah, le voilà. Tiens, tu gardes le cours et… euh… Comment tu vas faire pour le recopier ? demande-t-elle.

J'avale un morceau légèrement trop gros de ma pomme de terre et reste quelques secondes tétanisée par la douleur qui longe mon système digestif.

-Alice… Alice devrait le récupérer pour te le rendre. Ca ira, je marmonne, les joues brûlante à cause de mon étouffement partiel.

Je n'ai pas vraiment mentit.

Lily, apparemment satisfaite de mon explication, déclare ranger son cours dans mon sac, me salue puis quitte l'infirmerie après avoir récupérer tout son bazar.

Je continue de planter ma fourchette à tout va, à la recherche de nourriture quand j'entends du bruit. Une sorte de murmure grave et lointain. Je pose ma fourchette pour me saisir d'une petite cuillère.

Je ne fais pas attention à la voix dont le volume augmente, trop occupé à dévorer ma compote de pomme, avant de me rendre compte que l'infirmière n'est plus là, ni Lily… Et je ne sais pas quelle est l'origine de cette voix aux paroles indéchiffrables.

Sans réfléchir, je sors ma baguette, lance un enchantement pour faire disparaître le plateau repas –enchantement qui me paraît réussi puisque je ne sens plus rien sur mes jambes et aucun bruit de vaisselle brisée ne surgit quand je me lève-, réalise un sort d'attraction pour saisir mon sac et le cours de Lily avant de sortir en courant de l'infirmerie.

J'étais seule !

Je ne pouvais rester seule avec… Avec cette possibilité que les doutes m'assaillent, me parlent, m'agressent à nouveau et sans possibilité de les vérifier !

Une manière de marchander avec les problèmes, c'est également de les fuir.

Sirius n'a pas vraiment tort quand il me traite de lâche. C'est juste qu'il ignore ce que je fuis et j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il ferait dans ma situation. Après tout, la franchise et l'agressivité ne servent à rien contre les hallucinations.

Je tente de rejoindre Lily le plus rapidement possible : je préfère être observée par toute la Grande Salle que de rester seule avec mes problèmes. Avec ce handicap est arrivé un autre inconvénient : l'impossibilité de fuir mes pensées et leur création, mes vieux démons et les frayeurs.

De plus je pourrais faire part à Alice de mon plan pour qu'elle puisse discuter un instant avec Remus.

Je plie le cours de Lily de manière à le reconnaître sans problème au toucher.

Après cette matinée, je me rappelle à quel point ce genre d'instants en présence de l'être aimé est précieux pour une fille.

-Carmel ! crie la voix d'Helen.

Pourquoi est-elle aussi aigue ?

Je m'arrête un instant, hésitant sur la plausibilité que ma protégée soit réellement là avant de sentir une main toucher pudiquement mon bras.

C'est bien elle.

Je souris sans réfléchir.

-Tu me pardonneras de ne pas te regarder dans les yeux, je déclare avec assurance.

J'entends quelques légers gloussements qui allègent mon coeur puis nous nous mettons à marcher ensemble.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne regarde jamais les gens dans les yeux de toute façon, murmure faiblement Helen.

Sa déclaration me meurtrie plus que je ne l'aurais imaginée. Embarrassée, je me mets à mordiller mes lèvres avant de tripoter une de mes mèches.

-Carmel… Tu as une grosse tâche d'encre sur la figure.

-Quoi ? Où ça ?

-Sur le côté droit, près de ta mâchoire. Tes cheveux la dissimulait mais là…

Je fronce les sourcils : finalement, le savon de Lily aurait été utile. Cette tâche devait vraiment être bien cachée pour que personne d'autre qu'Helen ne l'aperçoive. Ou alors ils se sont tous moqués de moi. Je ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir, j'aurai sûrement fait la même chose, mais mes lèvres affichent une moue malgré moi.

Finalement je ne suis pas si sûre de moi, contrairement à ce que je tente de faire croire à Helen. Je ne maîtrise pas très bien mon aveuglement : comment savoir quand on se moque de moi, ce que pensent réellement les gens, ce qu'ils font, qui est là ou non.

C'est alors qu'un doigt frais touche la peau de mon visage.

-Ici, m'indique Helen dont le souffle m'indique qu'elle a dû manger des biscuits.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire : sa manière d'agir m'attendrie. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi mais c'est le cas. Une partie de moi se dit que s'il fallait choisir entre elle, Sirius ou même ma sœur… Je choisirais Helen. J'ignore ce qui créé ce sentiment en moi. Il existe une attirance en moi, probablement à sens unique de toute façon, mais ce n'est pas sexuel comme avec Sirius, ni réconfortant comme avec Maryne.

Je veux protéger Helen, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, peu importe ce qui m'arrive.

Je n'ai jamais osé le dire à qui que ce soit. Qui pourrait comprendre ? J'ai un peu honte et ces pensées me remémorent les bruits de couloirs au sujet de ma sexualité.

Pourtant je suis certaine de ne pas être amoureuse d'Helen.

Pourquoi ne nous parle-t-on jamais de cette large gamme de sentiments ?

-Tu veux aller aux toilettes pour te nettoyer ça ?

-J'aimerai surtout que tu ne me parles pas comme si tu étais ma mère, je plaisante bien que ma gorge se contracte à peine ai-je terminé ma phrase.

-Libre à toi de t'exhiber avec cette énorme tâche devant les garçons.

Elle sait ?

Sue et Alice lui auraient-elles rapporté mes sentiments pour Sirius ?

Une douleur aigue me traverse la lèvre inférieure. Je ne me rendais même pas compte que je m'arrachais presque la peau ! Quelle sale manie.

Finalement j'accepte de suivre ma cadette jusque dans les toilettes les plus proches. Je m'abstiens de lui saisir l'épaule mais par sécurité, je frôle régulièrement sa robe de sorcière pour m'assurer qu'elle ne me sème pas.

J'entends le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre et tente de donner une allure plus assurée tout en plongeant ma main dans ma poche pour saisir ma baguette. Helen m'indique qu'elle va aux toilettes tandis que je me dirige lentement vers les lavabos.

La cabine d'Helen claque un peu brusquement, le son créant un écho aussi désagréable que nécessaire pour mon esprit. J'entends par moment des murmures provenant de derrière moi et devine que la porte des toilettes est toujours ouverte me permettant de distinguer les discussions de quelques élèves dans le couloir.

-Tu sais si c'est aujourd'hui ou demain l'interrogation sur les sorts de découpe ? fait la voix inquiète et pressée d'un garçon. C'est toi la meilleure de la classe à ce sujet, tu sais même les faire sans baguette, alors tu peux m'aider ?

-Oh, regarde, c'est ce chat noir à l'oreille trouée ! Des élèves plus vieux m'ont raconté qu'il avait des pouvoirs hors du commun ! s'exclame une fille probablement en première année, au loin. Tu crois qu'ils se moquaient de moi ?

Finalement mes doigts atteignent le contact glacé d'un robinet que je tourne. L'éclat de l'eau frappe mes oreilles et quelques gouttes atteignent mes mains. Le jet doit être légèrement trop puissant puisque j'arrive même à sentir un contact humide et froid juste au-dessus de mon nombril.

Malgré tout ma curiosité m'incite à continuer d'écouter les passants, amusée.

-Hey, je peux t'emprunter une plume ? Je dois écrire dans mon journ… Hum ! Dans quelque chose. Non, ça ne te concerne pas, gronde un jeune homme qui, si je ne me trompe pas, est à Serpentard.

Un journal intime ? Ca aurait été amusant de le lui voler. Dommage qu'il ne fasse pas parti de ceux qui nous embête : pas besoin de se créer des ennemis en cette période de conflits.

Je règle la pression de l'eau puis commence à tenter de me rincer le visage tant bien que mal : ce n'est pas facile de savoir si je nettoie au mauvais endroit ou si au contraire, je dois continuer de frotter. L'idée qu'il y a un miroir en face de moi et que je ne puisse l'utiliser me révolte.

-Tu es au courant pour la Cabane Hurlante ? Il paraît que les fantômes ont encore fait des massacres là bas il y a un peu moins d'un mois. Même Dumbledore préfère demander aux élèves de garder leur distance avec cette maison hantée ! s'exclame un jeune garçon, provoquant un brouhaha autour de lui.

Tout ce bruit me donne légèrement mal à la tête mais heureusement, le fait que je sois séparé de ce vacarme en étant dans les toilettes et non pas le couloir évite les malentendus. Je n'ai pas envie de m'humilier à nouveau comme ce matin quand je ne savais pas si on m'adressait la parole ou non.

Je décide de m'essuyer la figure avec ma manche : je demanderai à Helen si je me suis débarrassée de la tâche dès qu'elle sortira des toilettes.

-Laisse tomber, je t'assure, ça vaut mieux pour toi : c'est évident que Sirius est amoureux de Carmel.

Je me raidis soudainement et sens alors le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. Par chance, et également grâce à la pratique du Quidditch et des jeux de mon enfance, je récupère mon équilibre avec de grands gestes. J'ai dû faire tomber de l'eau par terre en ouvrant le robinet… Et bien évidemment je ne l'ai pas remarqué avant de glisser dessus.

Quelle sensation effrayante que celle de se sentir tomber sans rien voir. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi je pleurais quand je tombais du lit étant petite.

Mais peu importe ma frayeur. Je viens d'entendre quelque chose de très intéressant. C'était Kathrine, ma coéquipière, non ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demande un peu plus clairement une voix féminine que je ne reconnais pas.

Je ferme le robinet et tends l'oreille tandis que les bruits de pas s'estompent peu à peu.

-Il n'arrête pas de la regarder, et tu as vu comment il la collait ce matin ? continue la première personne que je reconnais bel et bien comme étant Kathrine Montgomery, notre poursuiveuse. C'est évident, alors ne te fais pas de mal et oublie le…

Je n'arrive pas à entendre le reste de la conversation : elles sont trop loin.

Je reste plantée là pendant un court instant, à la fois pétrifiée par ce que je viens d'entendre et par la peur de glisser à nouveau- -c'était vraiment horrible comme expérience !

Sirius… me regarde ?

Alors que j'avais une grosse tâche d'encre sur la figure…

Mais il me regarde ! Moi !

Je sens mes joues rosir mais cette sensation est au-delà du rougissement. C'est merveilleux. C'est unique.

Je n'entends même pas la porte de la cabine d'Helen claquer et lorsque cette dernière m'adresse la parole, je sursaute violemment et glisse à nouveau.

Après de nouveau grand moulinets avec les bras, je parviens à me stabiliser sur mes deux pieds.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ?

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas heureuse ! Enfin… Je me disais juste que j'avais de la chance dans mon malheur : je n'ai pas eu à rendre un devoir que j'avais oublié ce matin.

-Vraiment ? Moi le professeur Bullard m'a encore sermonnée parce que j'ai oublié de faire une question de son exercice de traduction. Une seule ! Tu te rends compte ?

J'acquiesce, toujours souriante, écoutant les malheurs d'Helen que d'une oreille.

Je n'ai pas oublié ce que Sirius a dit ce matin, sa manière de parler de moi, de me critiquer. Ca me blesse toujours d'ailleurs : je n'allais pas m'en remettre en moins d'une heure. Cependant, la simple idée qu'une personne extérieure à la situation pense qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour moi m'envahit d'un courage et d'une joie qui me semblent ineffaçable.

Nous nous baladons dans le château, discutant de notre journée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'indique que la sonnerie va bientôt retentir. Elle me conduit jusqu'à la porte du cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal et me salue avant de partir en courant.

Pourquoi prend-elle soin de moi alors que c'est à moi de l'aider ?

Ca me dérange et me touche à la fois. Or je ne veux pas ça, je ne veux pas apprécier cette aide. Je ne veux pas m'y habituer.

Comment lui donner plus ?

En entrant dans la salle de classe, où un brouhaha s'est installé dans l'attente du début du cours, je me sens à nouveau perdue : où dois-je m'asseoir ? Quelle heure est-il ? Le professeur est-il déjà présent ?

C'est alors que mes narines sont inondées par une odeur familière.

-Carmel, tu viens ? me murmure une voix sensuelle à l'oreille.

Je n'ai pas besoin de voir pour la reconnaître. Rien qu'au parfum entêtant j'ai su qu'il s'agissait de Sue. Je souris et acquiesce tandis qu'elle saisit ma manche et la tire de son côté. Elle m'étrangle à moitié mais ça ne me dérange pas, ou en tout cas moins que si elle me prenait la main : comme je l'ai déjà dit, les rumeurs sur mon homosexualité n'ont pas besoin d'être ravivées.

-Carm' ! Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ? crie James, effort nécessaire pour être audible dans un tel boucan.

J'hésite un instant et je sens que Sue a cessé de tirer sur ma robe. Puis, dans le brouhaha ambiant, je perçois un bâillement. J'ai l'horrible impression, sans aucune certitude cependant, qu'il a été émit par Sirius. Malgré les propos de Kathrine, j'ai encore un léger ressentiment contre ce qu'il a dit à mon sujet.

Il ne veut pas que je les colle si j'ai bien compris, alors c'est décidé…

-Je pense qu'il serait mieux que je ne reste pas tout le temps avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne me supporteriez plus sinon, je déclare avec force.

Je saisi le bras de ma meilleure amie qui comprend immédiatement le message et me guide à nouveau entre les sacs qui traînent et les élèves qui se disputent des places.

-Ils ont l'air un peu déçu, me murmure Sue d'une voix espiègle. Bien joué !

-Ne parle pas trop fort ! je lui ordonne en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas afficher un sourire trop grand.

A ce que j'entends, elle aussi doit se faire souffrance pour ne pas partir dans une crise de gloussement.

Avant, j'avais un peu peur d'avouer mes sentiments à mes amies mais finalement, ça a été un soulagement. Bien sûr elles n'hésitent pas à me taquiner à ce sujet mais elles restent un soutien inestimable et le simple fait de savoir que je peux leur en parler sans crainte me soulage énormément.

En tout cas, ce qu'elle vient de dire me flatte.

Sur notre passage, j'entends quelques élèves murmurer et j'ignore s'ils se moquent de moi ou cherchent à en savoir davantage avant de saisir les mots « canon » et « dans tes rêves » qui me font comprendre que je m'inquiète pour rien : ils parlent de Sue. Ce n'est pas nouveau, où qu'elle passe, les garçons se retournent. Elle est très aguichante mais elle a un comportement particulièrement excentrique et parfois même agressif donc peu d'élèves ont eu la force ou le courage de sortir avec elle.

Lorsque la tension de sa main sur le tissu ne se fait plus ressentir, je devine que nous sommes arrivées devant la table et je prends un temps considérable pour trouver ma chaise et m'y asseoir. Je garde mon sac sur mes genoux et en sort délicatement une plume, un encrier, un parchemin et mon livre de défense contre les forces du Mal. Je n'ai aucun de mal à le reconnaître : j'ai tordu un morceau de sa couverture en le jetant sur un élève qui embêtait Helen dans la bibliothèque au début de l'année. C'est la seule chose que j'avais sous la main à ce moment là et Helen était ravie de mon exploit.

C'est idiot mais savoir que j'ai pu la protéger à suffit pour effacer toute trace de remord.

J'ai fait perdre vingt points à Gryffondor et j'ai eu deux heures de retenues ce jour-là.

Le vacarme s'éteint presque instantanément et j'en déduis que le professeur a dû arriver. J'entends ses pas puis son sac cogner le bureau. Je me rends alors compte que le mien est toujours sur mes genoux et je le fait glisser doucement par terre.

Notre professeur, Monsieur Bernipove, n'est pas quelqu'un de très strict mais il lui suffit de peu pour plomber l'ambiance d'un cours et le rendre aussi désagréable que si on le faisait en présence de détraqueurs.

Il commence à faire l'appel tandis que je tripote ma plume, toutefois je fais attention à ne pas trop l'approcher de mon visage : pas besoin de me salir à nouveau.

-Wallen Carmel, finit-il par nommer.

-Présente ! je déclare avec force.

-Hmm, et miss Winston est à vos côtés donc nous sommes tous là. Votre problème ne vous gênera pas pour prendre le cours Miss Wallen ?

J'entends quelques personnes murmurer et des chaises racler le sol. Je deviens un phénomène de foire, pourtant ce ne sont pas les bizarreries qui manquent dans ce château.

-Tant que vous ne lâchez aucun monstre sur nous, ça devrait aller.

Quelques éclats de rire se font entendre et encore une fois, une bulle de fierté gonfle dans ma poitrine.

-Vous ne devriez pas sous estimer vos capacités. En fait, dans cet état il y a une créature face à laquelle vous aurez plus de chance de survivre que nous tous : le basilic. Qui peut m'expliquer ce qu'est un basilic ? finit par demander Monsieur Bernipove.

J'ignore un instant la question, plus intéressée par mon habileté à faire tournoyer ma plume entre mes doigts que par un possible gain de points, quand soudain un souvenir me revient… Quelque chose que Steeven, le petit-ami de ma sœur, m'a racontée il y a des années.

Je lève la main et le professeur me donne la parole.

-Le basilic est un serpent géant quasiment immortel et qui a la capacité de tuer d'un simple regard, je déclare avec un peu trop de bonne humeur.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir terminé ma phrase que je me rends compte qu'il était peut-être déplacé de parler aussi gaiement d'un monstre sanguinaire.

-En effet ! Dix points pour Gryffondor. J'admets qu'il n'est pas très connu et encore moins courant d'en croiser dans ces contrées car l'élevage de ce monstre a été interdit depuis le Moyen-Age. Une chance puisqu'il n'y a quasiment aucun moyen de survivre à une attaque de Basilic : s'il ne vous tue pas de son regard, il vous empoisonnera ou vous écrasera.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avec arrogance : même aveugle je fais gagner des points à ma maison ! Je suis trop forte !

Tout ça grâce à Steeven : quand j'étais petite, il s'amusait souvent à essayer de me faire peur en me racontant tout ce qu'il savait au sujet de créatures monstrueuses comme les nundus, les grapcornes ou les vampires. Bien que né-moldus, il détenait un savoir impressionnant à leur sujet. A sa grande surprise, ça ne m'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire je voulais toujours en savoir plus. Ca l'a déçu mais également amusé alors depuis, chaque année, il m'offre un livre sur les créatures magiques pour mon anniversaire.

Cependant je ne dois pas oublier qu'en admirant ces créatures, je peux blesser certaines personnes : quelqu'un qui aurait perdu un proche à cause d'un loup-garou ou tout simplement les réfugiés d'un village massacré par un nundu ne seraient pas ravis de m'entendre admirer la puissance de ces monstres.

-Monsieur, qu'est-ce que ça voulait « quasiment immortel » ? demande Alice derrière moi, d'une voix inquiète.

Quand je répétais les histoires de Steeven sur les monstres et autres créatures dangereuses à Alice, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Je crois que ça lui donnait des cauchemars donc j'ai dû arrêter : ma osuer me grondait à ce sujet.

-Ca veut dire qu'il peut vivre plusieurs centaines d'année s'il a assez à manger, répond notre professeur aussi simplement que s'il venait de lui donner la permission d'aller aux toilettes.

-Mais comment on s'est débarrassé de ceux d'avant l'interdiction dont vous avez parlé ? demande Sirius. Je veux dire, si ils sont si dangereux, si forts et avec une telle espérance de vie… Il devrait encore y en avoir jusque dans les rues de Londres !

-En réalité il y a un moyen très simple de les tuer. Cependant, il est si farfelu que personne de nos jours ne prendrait une telle précaution. Pourtant, à l'époque, il était presque d'usage pour les sorciers de ne pas quitter leur maison sans un coq en cage avec eux.

Les élèves semblent conforté par ces questions et ces révélations pour s'abstenir de demander la parole l'un après l'autre. Monsieur Bernipove semble alors obligé de lever la voix pour rétablir le calme et expliquer sa réponse.

-Le chant du coq est mortel pour un basilic. A l'époque, bon nombres de paysans, sorciers comme moldus, trouvaient des cadavres de basilic dans leur grange : les jeunes basilics avaient probablement cherché à dévorer un mulot ou un rat et avaient fini par rencontrer leur mort. Ce sera tout au sujet des basilics pour aujourd'hui, ils ne sont pas au programme de cette année. Le cours de cette après-midi sera basé uniquement sur la théorie, nous aborderons le côté pratique la semaine prochaine. Nous allons étudier les sorts d'illusion et leurs faiblesses.

La classe retourne à un état plus doux, moins débridés et j'entends à nouveau les plumes gratter sur les parchemins. Du bout des doigts, je repère le coin à gauche de ma feuille et commence à y écrire.

Bien plus tard, alors que j'atteignais la fin de mon rouleau, Sue commence à se désintéresser du cours et me parle d'un garçon avec qui elle voudrait sortir ainsi que de ses hésitations.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir par toi-même, ça ne fait pas mauvais genre de prendre des initiatives. Quant à ceux qui le pensent, qu'ils restent tout seul ! Tu n'aurais pas du parchemin pour moi ?

-Tiens, fait-elle en glissant un autre rouleau dans mes mains. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'attarder sur le regard des autres, je m'en fiche d'ailleurs mais j'ai l'impression qu'en faisant ça je vais le faire fuir… Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ça arrive. Je l'aime bien !

-Un peu de silence mesdemoiselles, nous avertit Monsieur Bernipove.

Nous baissons d'un ton et je perçois d'avantage mes mèches chatouillant mes joues à cause du souffle de ma meilleure amie que ses paroles.

Ca commence à me démanger.

-Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'il me considère comme acquise, tu vois ?

-C'est comme ça que tu parles à une aveugle ? je geins.

L'instant d'après je suis secouée d'un rire silencieux et je sens l'épaule de Sue me cogner de manière irrégulière, m'indiquant qu'elle aussi tente tant bien que mal de reprendre son sérieux.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais tu ne trouves pas que tu es compliquée ? Pourquoi ne pas te laisser aimer tout simplement ?

-C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu es folle de Sirius depuis plus d'un an et tu refuses de lui montrer tes sentiments ou même de redevenir amie avec lui. En gros, tu n'essaies même pas de le séduire alors tes leçons sur l'amour...

-Je sais, je sais mais parle moins fort ! je la supplie précipitamment, craignant moins les réprimandes du professeur que l'ouïe fine de notre camarade. C'est juste qu'à mes yeux, pour le moment, il y a plus important que de me trouver un petit ami. J'ai des problèmes à régler.

-Comme quoi ? demande Sue, peu convaincue.

C'est un piège. Elle sait que je cache des choses et occasionnellement elle me provoque un peu. Rarement. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui suis paranoïaque. Malgré tout, je dois faire attention.

-Comme mes devoirs, le Quidditch…

-Tes devoirs que tu fais à la dernière minute, le Quidditch que tu détestes et que tu tente de fuir toute les semaines, répète Sue d'une voix moqueuse.

-Helen.

Cette fois mon amie ne réplique pas.

-Elle est née-moldue et je pense qu'être avec elle lui assure une protection. Tu as vu comment deviennent certains élèves ces temps-ci, avec l'exemple que leur offre ceux qui se font appeler les Mangemorts et leur maître… Et même avant qu'ils ne deviennent si influent, elle avait déjà des soucis.

-C'est vrai. Mais moi aussi je suis une née-moldue et…

-Et la moitié des garçons de cette école seraient ravie de te protéger pour paraître plus glorieux à tes yeux, je lui murmure avec un sourire.

J'entends Sue pouffer. Elle n'est pas si sensible aux compliments des garçons car elle est très exigeante, cependant elle adore quand ce sont les filles qui lui en font. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amie car elle est souvent vue comme une rivale.

Malgré tout elle refuse de changer cette image d'elle : elle considère que si les autres ont un problème avec son comportement, c'est à eux de s'y faire.

Sur ce point elle me fait penser à Thomas Lake : c'est aux autre de s'arranger, pas à eux de changer. Cependant l'opinion de Sue est beaucoup moins tranchée et détachée que celle de Lake.

L'événement de ce matin me revient en mémoire, suivi de ma panique de ce midi lorsque j'étais seule dans l'infirmerie.

J'ai du mal à me défendre désormais : je ne pouvais rien contre la foule, ni contre le vide. Qui sait si je récupèrerais la vue un jour ? Finalement Lily n'avait pas tort : il est probable que mon idée d'attendre jusqu'à ce que tout aille mieux ne soit pas une solution envisageable. Je dois prendre les devant… Cesser de marchander et commencer à changer certaines choses, prendre des mesures nécessaires.

-Sue… Tant que je serais aveugle, je suis plus un poids pour Helen qu'une aide.

-Elle est obligée de te porter ? La pauvre, tu es cruelle.

Je souris à sa remarque et lui gifle doucement le bras en guise de réprimande avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et admettre que j'ai besoin d'aide.

-Est-ce que tu accepterais de veiller sur elle à ma place ? Je veux dire pour la durée de ma convalescence ? je murmure en prenant bien soin de toucher le bois de mon bureau.

-Tu prends des risques Carmel : tu es certaine de ce que tu demandes ?

-Comment ça ? Tu crois que si vous êtes deux née-moldues ça va attiser davantage de haine ?

-Non mais Helen risque elle aussi d'être vue comme lesbienne.

Je plaque une main contre ma bouche et baisse la tête pour cacher mon fou rire. Après quelques respirations profondes, je prétends m'être baissée pour prendre une autre plume.

Voilà, j'ai deux plumes sur mon bureau si j'ai bien calculé. Quelle utilité !

-Ne t'en fais pas, Helen n'a pas peur des ragots… Elle n'est blessée que si elle reste seule.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? C'est elle qui te l'a dit ? m'interroge ma meilleur amie.

Non. Ce que je viens de dire vaut pour moi.

Faire l'idiote, s'extasier devant un rien, chahuter, ça ne fait fuir les monstres intérieurs que lorsqu'on est plusieurs.

Sans toi, Sue, je serais probablement dans mon lit, à me morfondre ou à pleurer.

Je serais noyée sous les souvenirs déplaisants, écrasée par les mensonges et torturée par mes vieux démons.

Je veux à tout prix éviter ça à Helen.

-Pas vraiment.

Sue reste silencieuse et je l'en remercie intérieurement : elle paraît très superficielle lorsqu'on ne la connaît pas mais c'est uniquement parce qu'elle comprend les actes et les comportements avec une facilité déconcertante qu'elle n'a pas besoin de trop s'attarder.

Dès qu'elle rejoint un débat tout le monde se tait face à la pertinence de ses propos. Il lui suffit de quelques questions pour deviner un mensonge ou dévoiler un secret.

Cependant elle ne participe pas beaucoup aux grandes discussions : soit elle n'est pas intéressée, soit elle n'abuse pas de ses capacités.

Parce qu'elle comprend très bien que, parfois, il faut laisser le temps au gens de choisir quand ils veulent déballer leurs problèmes.

Pas étonnant que l'on soit devenue meilleures amies. Je suis certaine qu'elle sait en partie pour ma famille. Elle doit se douter de quelque chose. Elle ne m'aide pas à dissimuler mes soucis mais elle ne fouille pas non plus.

Et surtout, chaque été, elle m'invite chez elle :

-Passe quand tu veux, même à l'improviste si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Mais je ne peux rien faire, pas avant ma majorité.

Le cours se termine tranquillement et je me retrouve obligée de demander à Sue de m'ouvrir mon agenda à la bonne page afin d'écrire les devoirs pour la semaine prochaine.

Je plie discrètement le coin de la page en question juste avant de refermer l'agenda au cas où Sue aurait voulu me faire une blague. Pour aujourd'hui le professeur Slughorn a été indulgent quant au devoir que j'ai oublié mais je ne crois pas que Monsieur Bernipove le sera tout autant dans une semaine.

A nouveau, je laisse le flux d'élève m'entraîner hors de la classe et j'atteins le couloir sans trébucher. Réconfortée par cette minuscule victoire je me mets à longer le mur pour atteindre l'infirmerie. Sue a dû rejoindre son prétendant j'imagine.

Alice me rejoint sans tarder et j'en suis soulagée : puisque je suis restée avec Helen ce midi, je n'ai toujours pas pu lui faire part de mon plan pour qu'elle ait un moment avec Remus. Tandis que je lui indique les grandes lignes, après avoir vérifié que Lily n'était pas là, je sens ses mains serrer davantage mon bras.

-Tu aurais dû me demander avant ! siffle-t-elle, sa voix trahissant son agitation.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je réponds en tentant de la calmer, reste confiante, souris et tout ira bien. Oh, et abstiens toi de faire la moindre remarque sur son hygiène, même s'il a les ongles mal coupés ou les chaussures sales, je rajoute pour la taquiner.

Ses mains serrent davantage mon bras puis je l'entends pousser un minuscule petit cri avant qu'elle ne me libère. Ses pas se font plus distants et je comprends qu'elle vient de fuir en courant.

Qu'est-ce qui…

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demande la voix de Sirius.

Oh, je vois : Remus et ses amis viennent d'arriver.

-Elle nous en veut pour quelque chose ? On dirait qu'on lui a fait peur, affirme James d'une voix abasourdie.

-Non, ce n'est rien. Je viens juste de lui faire part de mon plan pour le devoir de Remus et elle ne voulait pas être vue avec vous afin de ne pas tout gâcher ! Elle ne le montre pas mais en fait elle s'investit beaucoup dans ce genre de causes. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit sur elle, elle est bien plus indépendante et futée qu'elle ne le montre.

Voilà, je recommence à jacasser sans m'arrêter juste parce que je suis anxieuse et que je viens de mentir.

-Ah, d'accord. Donc je lui demande quand est-ce que je peux te voir et… Je lui rends le cours ? demande Remus, incertain.

-Exactement : Lily se doutera de quelque chose si elle te voit prendre puis rendre un parchemin à l'une de nous deux mais si elle croit que tu viens me rendre visite pour t'assurer que tout va bien pour moi puis qu'elle voit Alice t'emprunter quelque chose, elle ne pourra pas faire le lien. Ca marchera.

C'est moi ou mon plan est tiré par les cheveux ? Qui pourrait bien gober une histoire pareille ? C'est évident que je cherche à donner un coup de pouce à Alice pour qu'elle ait un moment de complicité avec…

-C'est vrai. Merci ! répond Remus et j'ai l'impression qu'il est sincère.

C'est rare. D'habitude il est toujours détaché, fuyant, presque absent.

Peut-être qu'il n'a pas compris mon plan et tente juste de passer à autre chose. Ou alors il trouve réellement ce plan ingénieux.

-Pourquoi Lily se demanderait si tout va bien ? m'interroge Sirius avec méfiance.

Je me mords les lèvres : je n'ai aucune réponse à ça ! La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit ce sont mes doutes au sujet des Serpentard de samedi et il n'est pas question que j'en parle avec eux : je ne fais pas ces efforts pour éviter une confrontation avec de probables hallucination pour devoir ensuite tout raconter aux garçons de ma classe !

-Elle est au courant pour les Serpentard, déclare James.

Hein ?

-Ah, je ne savais pas, répond son meilleur ami d'une voix bien plus indulgente.

James vient de sauver mon plan d'après ce que je viens de comprendre. Cependant, le fait qu'il ait raconté ma mésaventure à Sirius m'énerve prodigieusement.

-Je t'avais fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne, je proteste avec force.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit de ce que tu m'as raconté. C'est juste qu'il était là le soir où Evans et Winston en ont parlé.

Je tente de récupérer mon calme en respirant profondément mais je suis de plus en plus irritée. Mes poings sont serrés, je sens mes ongles s'enfoncer dans mes paumes et bien évidemment je me mords les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas raconté ? murmure Sirius avec curiosité.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! je hurle.

Un silence de plomb s'installe et je suis moi-même surprise par ma colère. D'habitude je tente toujours de paraître amusée, détachée ou joyeuse… Mais tous ces problèmes, mon aveuglement, mes doutes, mes peurs, les conséquences, ma mère, ce qu'elle a dit, Helen, lui… J'en ai marre de tout ça ! J'aimerai arrêter de jongler et tout laisser tomber par terre pour aller me cacher dans un trou et dormir paisiblement.

Sauf que je ne peux pas, donc je craque.

-Je… Je vais vous laisser, je dois voir un truc à la bibliothèque, déclare brusquement Peter.

-Pareil, enfin… Vous savez : Alice, le devoir, tout ça, nous annonce Remus en tentant de paraître convainquant.

Leurs pas s'éloignent et j'ai bien envie de les suivre également.

-Faites ce que vous voulez puisque vous vous fichez de mes choix. Moi, je me rends à l'infirmerie.

Je me retourne et reprend mon chemin en longeant le mur.

-Attends ! Carm' !

J'ignore les appels de James et continue tant bien que mal ma route. Sous la colère, je deviens plus brusque et moins attentive, provoquant quelques pertes d'équilibre et quelques chocs qui ne font qu'aggraver ma rage.

Je lui avais pourtant fait promettre de ne rien dire. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute mais il a cité ce qui s'est passé, il en a parlé sans aucune gêne et… Ca me terrifie. Que ce serait-il passé si nous avions été en présence des Serpentard concernés ? Ou, au contraire, que ça n'ait jamais eu lieu et que tout le monde me soupçonne d'être folle ?!

Je peux éviter la folie, tout ce qu'il faut c'est rejoindre le plus rapidement possible l'infirmerie et ne plus être seule.

Des pas précipités et lourds résonnent derrière moi et j'accélère cependant à peine ai-je fait quatre pas qu'une main saisit douloureusement mon bras.

-Arrête, tu vas finir par rentrer dans quelqu'un, m'ordonne Sirius.

-Tant que je m'éloigne de vous, je grommelle.

-James veut uniquement éviter que tu sois blessée. Ca n'a rien à voir avec ses anciens sentiments, je t'assure.

-De quoi tu parles ? Je n'en ai rien à faire des prétextes de James.

-Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu es si énervée ? demande Sirius.

J'hésite un instant : est-ce une ruse pour m'obliger à dire ce que j'ai déjà rapporté à James et ainsi, ne pas lui faire porter le chapeau ?

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander…

-Il a refusé de me dire quoique ce soit. Je me suis dit que ça devait être à cause de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux ans, quand il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui.

-Tu te trompes et, au risque de me répéter, ce ne sont pas tes affaires alors lâche moi.

Sirius me lâche et, bizarrement, ça me déçoit un peu de sa part.

Je me remets en marche mais rapidement, j'entends ses pas dans mon dos. Je ralentis pour le laisser me dépasser ce qu'il s'abstient de faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ?

Je déteste être aveugle. Je ne sais pas s'il cherche à se moquer de moi ou autre chose. C'est affreux.

-Pas la peine de paniquer, lance-t-il avec dédain.

-Si, je panique ! Ce n'est pas toi qui est aveugle, ce n'est pas toi qui doute de tout, ce n'est pas toi qui n'est même pas sûr que…

Que tu existes.

Je suis seule dans ce couloir avec Sirius mais en suis-je certaine ? Il touchait mon bras tout à l'heure et peut-être ne m'a-t-il pas suivi, peut-être suis-je à nouveau en plein délire.

Je déglutis difficilement.

-Désolé, désolé ! répond précipitamment Sirius. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention, je murmure.

Si mes doutes sont fondés, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit parler toute seule.

-D'accord. J'ai compris, je ne le ferai plus. C'est juste que James a insisté pour que je te raccompagne : il a peur que tu sois à nouveau agressée par les Serpentard ou Lake.

-Pourquoi il ne le fait pas lui-même ? je siffle. Et quand est-ce que Lake m'a agressée ? Il est toujours charmant avec moi ! C'est vous qu'il n'aime pas.

-Oui ben c'est la preuve que c'est un sale type. Et un préfet en plus du reste !

Je soupire, agacée par ce comportement puéril.

-Bref, James ne voulait pas le faire pour ne pas te laisser croire à un renouveau de ses sentiments, c'est tout. Bon, tu acceptes que je te raccompagne ou tu préfères que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre ?

J'hésite un court instant mais mes ressentiments fondent comme neige au soleil.

-D'accord, on y va. Cependant je ne veux plus t'entendre dire la moindre chose contre Lake. Promets-moi également de dire à James d'arrêter de croire que je suis bloquée sur ce moment de notre vie.

-C'est compris ! affirme-t-il avec joie en me donnant une claque dans le dos.

Ce simple contact me donne l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un bain chaud : il y a eu un contact physique. Ce n'est pas une hallucination !

-Cependant tu dois admettre que tu n'as pas beaucoup aidé de ton côté en t'éloignant brusquement de nous.

-Si l'une d'entre nous s'était jeté sur toi comme il l'avait fait, je ne pense pas que tu aurais eu un comportement différent du mien, je réponds avec légèreté, rassurée de ne pas être seule. En plus c'est vous qui vous êtes éloignés de moi !

-N'importe quoi, lance-t-il avec dédain. Par contre j'aimerai bien savoir quelque chose : est-ce que James était la seule raison ou y en avait-il une autre ? demande-t-il avec un peu moins d'assurance que d'ordinaire.

Il m'écoute quand je dis que ce n'est pas moi qui me suis éloignée ? Raah !

Sirius est un peu puéril mais je sais bien qu'il ne cherche pas à blesser les gens. Il est juste maladroit. C'est pour ça qu'il est si agaçant lorsqu'il semble dénigrer les gens et leurs propos.

Cependant je ne comprends pas sa question.

-Comment ça une autre ?

-Une autre raison qui t'a incité à t'éloigner et ne plus tenter de nous parler pendant si longtemps, précise Sirius.

Je reste interdite un court instant avant de me rendre compte que, oui, il y a bien une autre raison : mon amour pour lui.

Il a tout deviné !

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire !

Mon silence semble inciter Sirius à donner plus de précisions.

-Est-ce que par hasard… tu te serais éloigné de nous à cause de… Moi ? demande-t-il d'une voix plus faible mais également plus écoeurée.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Jeter de la poudre aux yeux**

AAAAAH !

Je suis morte !

A la prochaine fenêtre je me jette dans le vide ! Comme ça il ne pourra plus me poser de question. J'emporterai mon secret dans la tombe !

Ca m'étonne que mon bandage n'ait pas encore pris feu à cause de mes joues qui ne m'ont jamais paru aussi brûlantes. J'en viens à penser que me jeter dans une fournaise me rafraîchirait !

-Ahbendje…

Je crois que je préférais encore quand je parlais trop pour ne rien dire.

Mes craintes étaient justifiées : il a tout découvert.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. Je ne vois pas comment Sirius ne pourrait pas l'entendre.

-Je peux comprendre que tu ais pris peur parce que mes opinions commençaient à nous attirer pas mal d'ennemis mais venant de toi…

Quoi ? Des ennemis ? Ses opinions ?

Il insinue que… Ca n'a rien à voir avec _mes_ sentiments ?

-Attends une seconde. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu insinues.

-Peu de temps après que tu ais rembarré James, j'ai fini par me demander si tu ne t'étais pas éloignée à cause de ma situation avec ma famille. Je sais que toi aussi tu viens d'une lignée de sorciers mais je ne te croyais pas si…

-Stop ! Un instant. Je ne me suis jamais éloigné de vous à cause de ça. Je ne savais même pas que tu avais des problèmes avec ta famille. Enfin, si, j'ai entendu quelques vilain bruits de couloirs mais je dois dire qu'à l'époque j'étais plus préoccupée par cette rumeur d'homosexualité me concernant alors tes problèmes sont un peu passés à la trappe.

Oups, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça : il va croire que je m'en fiche de lui et que je suis égocentrique.

Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, son rire si proche d'un aboiement résonne dans le couloir. Mon cœur qui s'était calmé reprend un rythme légèrement trop soutenue pour que je puisse conserver une attitude détachée.

-Haha ! Je m'en rappelle. Je crois que c'est un amoureux malheureux de Sue qui a lancé cette histoire mais je n'en suis pas certain. Il faut que tu saches que l'idée a bien réconfortée James et son petit cœur meurtrit également.

-C'est ridicule ! Il mériterait de se prendre un deuxième refus pour la peine !

Sirius éclate de rire à nouveau et je sens tout mon être s'alléger à ce son.

-Bref, ce que je voulais dire c'est que ça ne changeait rien pour moi que tu sois en bon termes avec ta famille ou non. Par contre ça me déçoit que tu me vois comme une fille aussi lâche au sujet de ses amis : ma sœur est fiancée à un né-moldu, ma meilleure amie est née-moldue et je vous fréquentais sans problème avant. Dans ma famille on ne parle pas beaucoup de la pureté du sang ou ce genre de choses, tu sais ?

-Tu as bien de la chance, marmonne-t-il.

Oh non. Ce que tu ignores c'est qu'on ne parle pas beaucoup tout simplement. Or les seules fois où ma mère m'adresse la parole c'est justement pour me dénigrer ou afficher mon inutilité en tant que sorcière.

Je n'ai pas mentit. Je n'ai juste pas tout raconté.

-Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que, en voyant le nombre de personne désirant ma perte, tu t'es éloignée.

-Si je devais fuir à cause de ça, tu crois que je serais amie avec Suzan Winston ? La fille la plus jalousée par la population féminine de Poudlard ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Aucune de ses filles ne s'en sont pris à toi directement alors que ma famille…

C'est vrai que certains proches de Sirius m'ont déjà insultée voir attaqué mais c'était rarissime ! Ces événements pourraient se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

-J'aurai adoré rester amie avec vous. Ce matin c'était génial par exemple. C'est juste qu'à l'époque… C'était vraiment trop bizarre à cause de James.

Sirius ne répond pas et je devine qu'il ne me croit pas complètement. Cette pensée est bien plus douloureuse que je n'aurai pu l'imaginer. Je suis à la fois contrariée et désespérée face à ce manque de confiance. Pourtant, après ce qu'il a dit à mon sujet en cours d'Histoire, je ne devrais plus me leurrer. Il considère que je suis comme Bertha Jorkins : fausse, influençable, lâche, à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas…

Pourquoi ne comprend-il pas que je me fiche de sa famille. C'est lui qui m'intéresse. Lui que j'aurai adoré fréquenter cette dernière année. Dire qu'il est là, juste à côté de moi, à me parler tranquillement pour la première fois depuis si longtemps et je ne peux pas le voir.

Cependant je peux l'imaginer sans problème, lui, sa posture, sa peau, ses cheveux, son sourire, son regard…

-C'est vrai que c'était plutôt sympa ce matin, fini-t-il par avouer.

L'entendre à nouveau me rassure et je ne peux retenir mon sourire.

-Et je dois admettre que tu es beaucoup moins casse-pied qu'avant !

-Sérieusement ? J'ai pourtant l'impression de passer mon temps à te sermonner, je réplique à mi-voix.

Sirius éclate à nouveau de rire et me tape l'épaule amicalement.

-Oups… Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

-Pardon ? Ah, mon épaule, tu veux dire ? Non, elle est parfaitement guérie depuis dimanche matin.

-Tant mieux. Juste pour te prévenir, on arrive à l'infirmerie donc fait attention où tu mets les pieds.

Je reste silencieuse un instant, toujours étonnée par ses propos à mon sujet. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir tant changé que ça en quelques années… Mon corps a changé, je me tiens plus droite et j'ai grandit –vais-je un jour cesser de grandir, Merlin ?- mais mon comportement me semble presque identique. Juste un peu plus protecteur envers Helen, un peu moins jalouse au sujet de Sue et plus sûre de moi…

Peut-être qu'en fait Sirius et moi nous nous trompons. Je croyais qu'il n'avait pas changé mais…

Il est possible que ce soit sa vision du monde qui a changé.

Je le suis dans l'infirmerie puis décide de me lancer :

-Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec ta famille ou préfèrerais-tu qu'on évite le sujet ?

Je n'ai aucune réponse pendant un moment et l'inquiétude monte en moi : est-il sortit sans que je ne l'entende ?

-En fait, commence-t-il, c'est ma m…

-Vous en avez mis du temps ! Je vous avais ordonné de rentrer immédiatement après votre cours ! crie Mrs Pomfresh tandis que j'entends un rideau être tiré violemment.

-Désolée j'ai…

-Ah, au fait : Joshua, me déclare-t-elle d'un ton distrait en attrapant mon index.

Je reste perdue un instant, me demandant pourquoi elle me parle de Joshua, avant de me rappeler que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de dire ce nom lorsque nous sommes seules.

Un instant… Nous ne sommes pas…

-Monsieur Black, que faites-vous ici ? Ce n'est pas la peine de vous cacher derrière ce rideau, vos cheveux dépassent.

-Désolé, marmonne-t-il.

Un rire de soulagement s'échappe de mes lèvres et je me détends : nous ne sommes pas seule. Sirius n'est pas une hallucination.

D'un côté, tous ces moments dont je doute ont toujours été désagréables… Alors passer un moment avec lui ne pouvait pas être une autre illusion.

-Sortez d'ici immédiatement !

-Pourquoi ? demande Sirius, vexé.

-Sortez, pas de discussion !

Je reste plantée là, à écouter Sirius être expulsé de l'infirmerie par Pomfresh, un peu déçue que ce moment de complicité se termine aussi rapidement. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, provoquant de nouveaux cris.

-Non, non et non ! Si je chasse monsieur Black, ce n'est pas pour vous accepter, Monsieur Lake. Tout le monde dehors ! Je me fiche que vous soyez préfet ou non. Ici, il n'y a qu'une seule autorité : moi. Quant à vous, Sayer, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous osiez vous afficher devant moi après le travail que vous m'obligez à faire. Les visites de Miss Wallen attendront demain. Ouste !

J'entends la porte claquer violemment et le calme revenir.

Je me demande pourquoi Lake souhaitait me parler. Bah, il voulait probablement juste prendre des nouvelles. Le pauvre, être chassé de la sorte. Il est plutôt rancunier donc je doute qu'il pardonne à Mrs Pomfresh son comportement. C'est puéril de sa part mais comparé à Sirius, il est assez mature. Enfin, je crois.

Malgré tout je préfère Sirius. D'ailleurs, je suis bien contente qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien au sujet de mes sentiments ! C'est un réel soulagement.

Par contre il est aisé de deviner pourquoi Sayer voulait me voir : il souhaitait probablement me réintégrer dans l'équipe avant même que je ne sois guérie.

C'est lui qui devrait voir Mrs Pomfresh : son cerveau n'est pas net du tout.

-Pourquoi je ne peux voir personne ? Il n'est pas si tard pourtant, si ? je demande tandis que je sens les mains de l'infirmière me pousser vers l'avant.

-Il est tard mais surtout vous devez prendre vos potions et une douche.

Aouch. C'est vrai que depuis le temps, je ne dois pas être très propre.

Juste avant de me rendre dans une petite salle de bain annexée à l'infirmerie pour faire ma toilette, j'avale mes potions sans broncher. Elles sont toujours aussi mauvaises mais je finis vraiment par m'y habituer. C'est toujours ça de gagné !

Je tente de me laver aussi bien que possible, ce qui est assez difficile dans mon état. Mrs Pomfresh a retiré mon bandeau avant que je ne me déshabille mais je ne vois toujours rien. C'est assez morbide comme pensée et j'ai du mal à lutter contre la tristesse qui cherche toujours à envahir mon esprit. L'infirmière a déclaré que désormais, je devrais également prendre des potions le matin.

La première étape, me mouiller, a été couronnée de succès puisque je devais juste me concentrer sur les zone que je ne ressentais pas comme humide Par contre, lorsqu'il a fallu passer au lavage de cheveux et au rinçage, ca a été assez périlleux : impossible de savoir si je n'avais plus de savon sur mon corps ou de mousse dans les cheveux.

On peut considérer ça comme un miracle que je n'ai pas noyé tout Poudlard.

Après m'être séchée avec une serviette en coton que m'a apportée l'infirmière, je me rhabille et arrive tant bien que mal à me mettre un nouveau bandage autour des yeux. Je sors aussi doucement que possible de la salle de bain, le souvenir de mes acrobaties dans les toilettes ce midi encore bien présent dans ma mémoire : ce serait idiot de se casser la figure en fin de journée alors qu'il n'y a plus de cours à éviter. Ben oui : quitte à me tordre la cheville, autant que ce soit avant une interrogation d'astronomie.

Mes chaussettes me grattent un peu au niveau des chevilles, mes narines ne perçoivent que l'odeur du savon et j'avance vers mon lit qui est juste en face de la porte de la salle de bain.

A peine ai-je touché un drap que je sens que l'air est différent. C'est au-delà de l'odeur… Il y a de la magie dans l'air. C'est indéniable. Or je ne connais que deux personne qui ont cette aura, ce qui est tout à fait normal puisqu'ils travaillent tout deux dans le domaine de la recherche magique.

-Bonjour Carmel, fait la voix douce et chaleureuse de ma grande sœur.

-Maryne ! Comment…

-Alice m'a envoyée une lettre hier par hibou express. J'ai réussi à échapper à mon chef pour venir te voir. Alors dis-moi, comment tu t'en sors ?

C'est vrai. Alice m'avait prévenue qu'elle voulait avertir ma sœur ! J'avais beau vouloir l'en empêcher, je suis ravie de savoir que Maryne est là, à côté de moi.

-Ca va, je me débrouille pas trop mal pour une aveugle. Est-ce que Steeven est là ? je demande avec enthousiasme, en tendant l'oreille.

Aucun son trahissant sa présence ne surgit. Pas le rire engageant du fiancé de ma sœur, ni son accent slave, pas même un froissement de vêtement.

Juste la voix de ma sœur, rien d'autre.

-Non, il a dû rester au laboratoire pour les recherches. Comme je te l'ai écrit dans notre dernière lettre, on approche un peu de notre but et la conséquence est qu'on finit par être surchargé à cause de ces mêmes avancées ! m'explique Maryne d'une voix enjouée et pourtant apaisante.

Maryne et Steeven travaillent tout les deux dans l'étude des magies annexes. La plupart du temps, on les place au poste d' « expérimenteur » parce qu'ils sont en bas de l'échelle. C'est vrai qu'ils sont encore un peu jeunes pour des chercheurs. Cependant ils m'ont avouée faire leur propre recherche de leur côté.

Je ne sais pas exactement sur quoi ça porte mais c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je dois parfois rester à Poudlard durant les vacances d'hiver : ils ne peuvent pas toujours m'accepter, ils ont trop de travail ou alors c'est trop risqué.

Ca a beau me contrarier, je comprends : il suffit d'un sort mal contrôlé et on peut dire au revoir à la maison.

Ce serait hypocrite de ma part de leur en vouloir : rien qu'un souaffle et un cognard m'ont rendu aveugle ! Enfin, j'espère juste que leur sujet d'étude n'est pas trop dangereux et qu'ils ne se blesseront pas.

-Ah, c'est dommage. Je voulais lui dire que grâce à lui j'avais réussi à faire gagner des points à Gryffondor.

-Vraiment ? Raconte-moi !

C'est avec plaisir que je lui relate le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Arrivée à la fin de mon histoire, j'entends ma grande sœur pouffer légèrement.

-Dire qu'il voulait te donner des cauchemars à l'époque et que je le réprimandais à cause de ça.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de cauchemars en rapport avec les basilics, je précise afin de protéger mon honneur.

-Je le sais bien mais malgré tout ça ne me plaisait pas qu'il tente de te faire peur lorsque je venais te voir. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas encore au courant pour… Pour ce qui se passait à la maison.

Je reste silencieuse un court instant.

Mes pensées de la veille après le départ de ma mère, ou de son hallucination –comment en être sûre ?- me reviennent en mémoire.

Maryne aussi recevait son lot de cruauté de sa part… Mais était-elle aussi touchée que moi ?

-Dis-moi, est-ce que toi aussi tu étais… Tu as été… Enfin, est-ce que maman se comportait de la même manière avec toi avant ? J'ai du mal à me rappeler, je demande à mi-voix, honteuse.

L'embarras m'envahit et je glisse une main dans mes cheveux humides.

Une partie de moi espère ne pas être la seule, ce serait tellement injuste, mais cette partie est si hideuse, si laide qu'elle me dégoûte de moi-même.

-Carmel, arrête. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi. C'est ma tâche de m'assurer que tu vas bien et… C'est Steeven qui doit prendre soin de moi, répond elle d'une voix légèrement plus aigue et beaucoup plus amoureuse.

J'aimerai ressentir la même chose pour quelqu'un : être folle de lui, avoir une confiance totale en lui et inversement. Ne rien avoir à cacher.

Je doute pouvoir obtenir une telle complicité avec Sirius : il y a trop de non dit de mon côté. Steeven sait pour notre mère, Sirius non.

Dois-je parler de sa visite à Maryne ?

-Elle est venue me voir, je déclare de but en blanc.

J'attends un instant avant d'entendre le bruit d'une étoffe qui se froisse. Maryne a compris : pas besoin de citer à nouveau de qui je parle.

-Ca a été ? demande-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

-Je… Je ne sais pas.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle a…, s'exclame Maryne, outrée mais je l'interromps.

-Non, il ne s'est rien passé. C'est juste que… Elle m'a parlé bizarrement. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de venir jusqu'à Poudlard. Ni de me dire ce genre de choses.

-Carmel, je crois que je ne te le répèterai jamais assez mais ne crois rien de ce qu'elle te dit. Nous sommes tous heureux de te connaître, tu dois t'en convaincre. Je serais vraiment triste si je n'avais pas eu une petite sœur aussi formidable que toi. Steeven t'adore également.

Je respire profondément tandis que je sens ma gorge se serrer. Souvent je me dis que c'est ça la magie de Maryne : elle devine mes sentiments, ce que j'aimerais entendre, ce qu'il faut me dire pour que j'aille mieux.

Ca fait mal tellement c'est doux.

-Maman ne sait pas quelle magnifique fille elle a.

D'un geste mécanique, je place mes doigts là où devraient être mes paupières mais je ne touche que le tissu presque mousseux de mon bandage et le frotte légèrement tandis que de l'autre côté, je sens mes yeux inutiles s'inonder de larmes.

Suis-je si simple à deviner ? Pourtant mes amis ne se doutent de rien… Ou est-ce de la pudeur de leur part ? Souhaitent-ils éviter de me déranger ? De me poser des questions ?

-Ca va aller ? me demande Maryne d'une voix paisible.

J'acquiesce en reniflant bruyamment.

-Ton aveuglement ne te pose pas trop de problème ? finit-elle par me demander, curieuse et inquiète.

Pendant un instant j'hésite à lui faire part de mes doutes, des hallucinations, des rêves invérifiables… Cependant je me retiens : je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète davantage. Dès que je récupèrerais la vue, tout ira mieux. Pas la peine de l'embêter avec ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Sue et d'autres copines m'aident à me diriger dans le château et ça m'a même permis de reprendre contact avec d'anciens amis ! Je t'avais déjà parlé d'eux, tu sais ? James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin.

-Aaah… Lupin, ce n'est pas ce garçon dont tu étais amoureuse ? m'interroge Maryne d'une voix enjouée.

-Ce n'est plus le cas depuis bien longtemps, je ronchonne, sentant mes joues chauffer à nouveau.

-Et Potter, c'est celui qui t'a embrassée ?

-QUOI ?! Qui te l'a dit ? Je veux dire, qui t'a raconté une chose pareille.

-J'ai mes sources, répond ma grande sœur avec espièglerie.

Comment… Alice ! Oh bon sang, dire que j'essaye de l'aider dans sa relation avec Remus et elle… Elle me trahit !

-Ben dis leur de s'occuper de leurs affaires et pas des miennes, je réplique avec autant de dignité que je peux afficher en pyjama avec les cheveux trempés.

-Donc tu dis que vous vous rapprochez à nouveau ? C'est une bonne chose je trouve.

-On peut dire ça mais… Sir… L'un d'entre eux croit que je me suis éloigné à cause de sa famille et ses fréquentations. Il y a eu des rumeurs comme quoi sa famille et lui sont en conflits. Or ce n'est pas vrai du tout : je suis partie pour d'autre raisons.

J'ai honte de disserter sur les ragots. Tout ce que je sais, je le tiens de Bertha Jorkins et non pas Sirius en personne. Ca me dégoûte.

Cependant je sais que Bertha n'est pas le genre de fille à rapporter des mensonges. Elle peut influer ses propos mais jamais elle ne dira des choses fausses. Par exemple elle n'a jamais parlé franchement de mon homosexualité avec Sue bien qu'elle ait émit des réserves.

Franchement, elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses ASPIC au lieu de mettre son nez partout ! Je n'imaginais pas les élèves plus vieux aussi ridicules.

-Bref, ça m'embête qu'il pense que je suis ce genre de fille.

-Quel genre de fille ? demande Maryne.

-Ben… Le genre qui prétend être amie mais qui au moindre souci prend ses jambes à son cou. Le genre de fille hypocrite qui refuse d'assumer ses relations. Le genre de sorcière qui se laisse influencer par sa famille pour ne suivre que les sang-pur honorables comme elle…

-Il pense que tu es…, murmure ma grande sœur de manière incertaine mais je la coupe dans sa phrase.

-Je crois qu'il se dit que parce que je suis moi aussi une sang-pur, je pense comme sa famille ou ceux qui l'évitent désormais. Pourtant il sait bien que j'ai des amis de tous les milieux et…

-Carmel… tu n'es pas une sang-pur, m'interrompt Maryne d'une voix grave et dure.

Je ne l'ai jamais entendu prendre un tel ton. C'est comme si elle voulait m'ôter de force une idée de la tête, comme quand on interdit à un enfant de jouer avec un chien des rues.

-Comment ça ? Maman et papa sont sorciers et… Elle n'arrête pas de dire que… Que je n'aide pas à maintenir l'honneur de la famille.

-Tu as tout oublié ? s'étonne-t-elle.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Un silence. Puis Maryne s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je te l'ai pourtant déjà raconté, et il te l'a dit également… Tu étais probablement trop petite. Pourtant…

-Quoi donc !? j'insiste, l'agacement gagnant du terrain.

-Maman est une sang-mêlée. Papa je ne sais pas par contre. Un jour, il nous a expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas trop en vouloir à notre mère si elle cherchait à nous montrer sous notre jour le plus glorieux quitte à en oublier notre bien être : notre grand-mère était une sorcière de sang-pur qui s'est mariée à un moldu. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'est que sa famille toute entière lui tourne le dos au moment où elle concrétisait cette union. Avant cela ils se prétendaient tolérant mais dès qu'ils étaient confrontés à un mariage mixte au sein de leur famille, ils ont montré leur vrai visage. Ils ont abandonné leur fille, préférant mentir sur son existence et leur lien plutôt qu'être fier de l'avoir élevée de sorte qu'elle trouve le bonheur.

Quelle hypocrisie. C'est typique : tous ces sorciers qui prétendent vouloir le bien-être de leur proche _à condition_ qu'ils ne froissent pas leurs petits idéaux. Quel mal y a-t-il à tomber amoureuse ? Qui souffrait physiquement ou sentimentalement de l'union de grand-mère et grand-père ? Cette diversité enrichit nos connaissances, notre compréhension et nos coeurs.

A quoi bon la prétendue puissance –qui n'a jamais été prouvée- si c'est pour mourir malheureux ?

A croire que ces prétendues élites n'ont rien compris au conte du Sorcier au Cœur Velu.

-Grand-mère s'est perdue. Elle ne pouvait haïr son mari qu'elle aimait et qui était le seul à ses côté : elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Alors elle a rejeté toute sa rancœur sur sa fille : maman. Maman ne pouvait abandonner grand-mère évidemment, donc cette dernière pouvait abuser de son lien. Tu en sais quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Bref, selon papa, elle l'a harcelée afin qu'elle regagne la chimère qu'était l'honneur et la reconnaissance de sa famille : elle devait devenir une sorcière sang-pur, se marier à un sorcier puissant et noble, fréquenter ses soi-disant semblables. Elle devait récupérer l'amour de ceux qui avaient rejetée leur enfant pour un prétexte vain et répugnant. Grand-mère aurait probablement mieux fait de vivre sa vie plutôt que de répéter les erreurs de ses parents et d'imposer ses objectifs, ses opinions à sa fille unique.

Je serre mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je ne me sens pas à mon aise. Je n'aime pas avoir ressentir de la sympathie pour ma mère. Je déteste quand elle pleure, quand elle geint, quand elle supplie. A mes yeux elle est un monstre mais quand elle est ainsi, je suis forcée de la prendre en pitié… Une pitié qui dégrade l'image que j'ai de moi-même.

Avoir des sentiments autres que de la peur ou de la colère contre elle me fait beaucoup trop mal. C'est comme si j'avais tort alors que je tente toujours de croire Maryne, de me convaincre à chaque fois que j'y pense : ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Attends… Alice, les Emerson, ils sont uniquement sorciers, non ?

-En effet. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils racontent et je n'ai pas la preuve du contraire. Cependant je viens de te dire que notre mère a dû tout faire pour se rapprocher des autres sang-purs. Les Emerson sont des amis, de vrai sang-pur comme le voulait grand-mère, et non pas de la famille. Tu l'as oublié également ?

Je reste immobile un court instant puis je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais pu distinguer clairement le lien qui m'unissait à Alice. Elle aussi pense que nous somme plus ou moins cousine…

Cependant, maintenant qu'on m'en fait la remarque, c'est vrai qu'on ne nous a jamais présenté comme étant la cousine l'une de l'autre. Que nos familles n'ont aucun proche avec un nom de famille commun.

C'est juste qu'on avait le même âge.

-Tu vois… Tu n'es pas une sang-pur. Malgré tout ce que dit maman, tu es une sang-mêlée et tu devrais plutôt en être contente. Je ne dis pas qu'on vaut mieux que les sang-purs, c'est ridicule de juger les lignée, mais je préfère être le plus éloignée possible de cette famille d'ordures qui apprécient les humains non pas pour ce qu'ils font mais pour des ancêtres morts et enterrés depuis des décennies… Qui n'ont peut-être rien fait de leur vie.

J'ouvre la bouche sans rien dire puis je la referme.

Depuis quand cette idée que je suis une sang-pur est-elle dans ma tête ? Je me souviens que lorsque j'ai rencontré mes camarades de classe, je leur ai dit que je venais d'une famille composée uniquement de sorciers… D'un côté je ne connaissais que ces derniers dans ma famille : grand-père est mort avant ma naissance. Grand-mère peu de temps après.

J'ai mentit sans m'en rendre compte.

Pourtant, plus j'y pense et plus les souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire : je me rappelle de ma sœur qui voulait rencontrer la famille de grand-père, de moi qui demandait quels pouvoirs ça me donnait d'avoir du sang de moldu avant de me prendre une gifle pour avoir posé une question aussi idiote, de mon père qui nous parlait parfois de différentes choses…

De différentes magies comme celles qu'il utilisait…

De moldus, « _comme grand-père _»...

Maryne ignore quel est le sang de notre géniteur quand j'y pense. Et peu importe.

-Je m'en fiche d'être sang-pur ou non. Le fait est que Sir… Mon ami pense que je suis le genre de personne à mépriser les autres.

J'entends ma sœur pouffer et je sens mes joues rosir à nouveau.

-Ne te force pas à lui démontrer qu'il a tort. La prochaine fois, explique lui juste qu'il passe à côté d'une amitié hors du commun.

-Je ne vois pas ce que notre amitié aurait d'extraordinaire si elle pouvait être reconstruite, je réplique avec un sourire en coin avant de murmurer : elle serait tout au plus douloureuse et mensongère.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Si tu y mets tout ton cœur, à tes yeux, elle sera extraordinaire comme tu le dis et c'est largement suffisant. Quant à lui, je suis certaine qu'il sera ravi de t'avoir comme amie… Ou plus, si j'ai bien compris.

Mes joues sont en feu et je gigote un bras dans le vide en direction de ma sœur comme pour la chasser ou l'empêcher de dire des bêtises. Cependant je souris malgré tout. Ca me fait du bien de n'avoir rien à cacher.

J'espère juste que personne d'autre que moi ne l'ait entendu.

-Au fait, tu vas en cours dans cet état ? me demande Maryne.

-Oui… Pour l'instant j'évite les travaux pratiques mais je ne me débrouille pas trop mal pour écrire les leçons. De plus, aujourd'hui j'ai eu le droit de ne pas rendre un devoir que j'avais oublié, je déclare avec un immense sourire.

-La vilaine fille ! dénonce ma sœur avant de laisser s'échapper un rire clair et franc.

-Oh, ça va, il faut malgré tout que je termine mon devoir d'enchantement pour demain : je n'ai écrit que l'introduction et la première partie.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? me propose gaiement ma sœur.

J'accepte volontiers et me penche vers mon sac. L'odeur de la pivoine qu'Alice m'a apportée hier matin me frappe les narines tandis que je sors un parchemin sur lequel j'écris aussi droit que possible. Ma sœur m'assure que mes lignes ne sont pas trop de travers et prend bien soin de ne pas me donner toute les réponses. En fait, elle m'aide surtout à me remémorer les cours ou certains détails.

-Tu pourrais tout me réciter franchement ! je finis par lui murmurer ce qui la fait rire à nouveau.

-Ce ne serait pas t'aider que de tout raconter. Durant les examens tu seras bien contente de réussir à faire travailler ta mémoire, tu verras !

Je termine ma conclusion de manière hâtive et enroule le parchemin avant de le ranger dans mon sac avec ma plume et mon pot d'encre.

-Il commence à se faire tard, déclare Maryne. Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir y aller : je dois attraper un portoloin ce soir si je veux être de retour au travail dès demain, m'explique-t-elle et au ton de sa voix, je discerne de véritables regrets.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas rester plus longtemps ?

-J'aurais vraiment adoré mais j'ai déjà posé des congés pour le mois de décembre. D'ailleurs tu es officiellement invitée pour les vacances, je t'en avais parlé dans la dernière lettre mais là, c'est certain.

-Ca ne va pas coûter trop cher ? je murmure, incertaine.

Notre famille n'est pas vraiment dans le besoin mais vu que c'est ma mère qui a tout l'argent, ma sœur et son fiancé sont obligé de travailler dur et une bouche en plus à nourrir et loger n'est pas une mince affaire pour eux.

-Pas du tout ! Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu pourras rester tout du long, ce serait parfait si tu pouvais aller chez une amie durant la dernière semaine mais pour la première, c'est comme je te l'avais expliqué : on loge tous dans la résidence du fiancé d'Apolline. C'est vraiment énorme d'après ce qu'elle m'a racontée donc tu devrais avoir ta chambre à toi toute seule !

Je souris doucement et je regrette qu'elle ne puisse pas voir mes yeux qui tentent de lancer un regard plein de sous-entendu. Ca ne me gênerait pas du tout de dormir dans la même chambre que ma sœur, en fait ce serait même le contraire : j'adorerais pouvoir lui parler jusqu'au bout de la nuit de ma vie à Poudlard et de ses expériences dans le monde des adultes.

Cependant je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir m'accaparer Maryne toute la nuit et c'est pour le bien-être de Steeven que je vais accepter d'avoir une chambre seule.

-Bref, tout ce que je t'ai écrit dans ma dernière lettre devient sûr et certain. Cependant je n'ai pas encore tous les détails donc je vais devoir t'en écrire une autre pour que tu saches tout : Apolline me tuera si ta robe n'est pas de la bonne couleur.

J'éclate de rire, à la fois amusée et heureuse pour la meilleure amie de ma sœur : Apolline est vraiment sublime –quoi de plus normale lorsqu'on a une mère vélane- mais il est vrai qu'elle est très capricieuse et assez tyrannique en matière de style et de propreté. Elle s'entendrait à merveille avec Alice. En tout cas, je suis ravie qu'elle se soit trouvé un homme avec qui passer le restant de sa vie.

D'ailleurs, quel est son nom ?

-Euh, Maryne, comment s'appelle…

-Aaaah ! Il est déjà… Bon, je dois te laisser Carmel. Prends soin de toi et ne mange pas trop. A bientôt j'espère ! lance-t-elle précipitamment avant de courir vers la porte.

- Passe le bonjour à Steeven de ma part ! je déclare avec force mais elle ne me répond pas.

Je n'entends pas le claquement habituel et je devine qu'elle a oublié de refermer derrière elle. Dans notre famille, on est assez tête en l'air.

Je me retrouve à nouveau seule dans mon lit d'infirmerie. Je passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux mouillés pour défaire les nœuds qui s'y sont logés tout en réfléchissant à ce que m'a raconté Maryne.

L'idée de ne pas être une sang-pur ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, je me sens comme libérée : peut-être me verra-t-on comme moins compétente -quelle bande d'hypocrite- mais je suis totalement libre ! Les gens ne seront pas déçu de mes amours, mes unions, mes amis. C'est un sentiment assez merveilleux.

Ma mère n'a plus le droit de me dire quel comportement adopter.

Cependant un détail m'attriste : je ne suis plus de la famille d'Alice. J'hésite à le lui dire. Elle est plutôt sensible et je sais qu'elle tentera de cacher sa peine derrière un sourire. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, même si elle s'amuse à dévoiler ma vie privée à ma sœur !

Je me penche à nouveau vers mon sac et en retire ma baguette. Impossible de connaître l'heure donc je dois m'occuper. Je lirais bien un livre en attendant le dîner mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de préciser en quoi cette idée est tout bonnement ridicule.

Un à un, je répète des sorts dont je peux reconnaître les effets : j'attire la pivoine qui est toujours sur ma table de chevet, je réalise un sortilège pour ramollir le vase puis le contre-sort pour le raffermir, je transforme ma couverture en laine en carpe -ça m'avait l'air réussi puisque c'était écailleux et glissant- puis annule le charme, je réalise quelques petites notes de musiques sans véritables mélodie et enfin je m'ennuie à nouveau.

Je m'allonge en conservant ma baguette dans les mains, mes pensées dirigées vers Helen et ses inquiétudes, James et sa promesse, Sirius qui me parle à nouveau…

Sirius qui a dit qu'il me trouvait plus agréable maintenant…

Sirius.

Finalement j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte de l'infirmerie puis la poignée être tournée de manière assez vive. Je me redresse automatiquement, intriguée.

-Je peux rentrer ? fait la voix de Remus au loin.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? je demande, amusée tandis que je l'entends avancer dans ma direction.

-Ben… Le devoir… Tu te souviens ? me répond-il, beaucoup plus proche.

Je me frappe le front et rigole de ma bêtise : c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié après cette discussion avec Sirius puis l'arrivée de ma sœur.

-Attends une minute je…

-AH NON ALORS ! hurle Pomfresh.

Je sursaute et ma main cogne le rebord de ma table de chevet. J'entends le vase contenant la fleur d'Alice valser avant d'être plaqué violemment afin de lui éviter une belle chute. Remus a de bons réflexes on dirait.

-Ce que j'ai dit pour votre ami vaut tout aussi bien pour vous ! Pas de visite pour Miss Wallen ce soir ! Alors sortez !

Sans réfléchir, je saisi le devoir de potion plié de manière particulière afin que je le reconnaisse sans problème et tend le poing en avant. Mes doigts rencontrent ceux de Remus qui m'arrache le parchemin des mains avant de fuir sous les cris de colère de l'infirmière.

-Bonne chance ! je lui lance avec joie.

-Oh ! Ne l'encouragez pas : vous avez vécu un choc énorme et vous avez besoin de repos avec toutes ces potions que je vous donne. Dire que vous m'aviez demandé de faire attention pour vous, je refuse d'être la seule à faire des efforts ici : vous ne guérirez pas comme ça !

-D'accord. Je vous demande pardon, je soupire en tournant la tête par automatisme.

-Tiens, et vu que nous sommes seules, et qu'il est dans votre intérêt que vous le restiez, Joshua ! déclare-t-elle en me touchant l'index à nouveau.

Je souris, apaisée. C'est vrai qu'elle fait beaucoup pour moi, je devrais lui en être plus reconnaissante. J'imagine qu'elle est inquiète de ne pas me voir guérir assez vite. Cependant je n'aime pas sa manie de me considérer comme une handicapée.

-Tenez, voici votre repas. Vous avez intérêt à tout manger.

J'obéis sans faire d'histoire et à peine ai-je posé ma baguette que l'infirmière dépose un plateau repas sur mes jambes avant de s'en aller. Le fumet de la viande de bœuf chatouille mon appétit et je prends toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas me trancher un doigt avec mon couteau. Au moins on n'a pas coupé ma viande avant de me la servir comme on le fait pour les petits enfants.

C'est tout de même un peu triste de manger toute seule. Par moment ça soulage, c'est vrai, surtout dans ce château ou il est parfois difficile d'avoir du temps pour soi, mais ce soir j'aurai bien aimé dîner avec les garçons ou discuter avec les filles… Ou mieux encore avec Maryne !

Dommage que je n'ai pas le droit à des visites.

Immédiatement, je me crispe.

Ma sœur, elle est venue me voir alors que je n'ai pas le droit aux visites, non ? Enfin j'imagine qu'elle avait un droit exceptionnel vu qu'elle vient de l'étranger. Oui, ce doit être ça.

Elle était seule donc Pomfresh a du l'accepter.

Elle est venue seule à l'infirmerie alors qu'elle n'a jamais mis un pied à Poudlard. Suite à une lettre d'Alice, pas de McGonagall. Pourtant les allées et venues dans le château sont très surveillées. Elle a fait toute sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons, personne ne la connaît et elle ne sait quasiment rien de la disposition des couloirs dans Poudlard. Comment a-t-elle fait pour trouver ? Elle a sûrement demandé à quelqu'un de lui montrer le chemin, il n'y a pas d'autre solutions.

Il y a encore quelques minutes, j'espérais que personne ne l'ait entendu… Désormais j'aimerai que quelqu'un affirme l'avoir vu.

C'est impossible qu'elle n'ait pas été là : j'ai fait un devoir avec elle, elle m'a appris des choses !

Enfin, pas exactement.

Elle m'en a « rappelé », je l'ai même taquinée à ce sujet mais c'est pareil, non ?

Est-ce qu'elle m'a touchée à un moment ou un autre ? Ai-je entendu la porte s'ouvrir quand elle a dû partir ?

Je ne m'en rappelle plus.

Je ne me souviens plus de rien !

J'avale avec difficultés les quelques haricots verts dans ma bouche puis dépose mon plateau repas encore chaud à côté de moi, la peur me coupant l'appétit.

Une chaleur lourde me prend dans le ventre alors que mon corps tremble de froid. Ce trouble de température m'affaiblit et je décide de m'allonger : j'ai la nausée.

Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas comme les Serpentard qui m'embêtent ou ma mère qui me terrifie. C'est Maryne ! Elle me rassure, elle m'apaise, elle me protège.

Je ne peux pas avoir des hallucinations réconfortantes !

Ce serait la première fois… Non… Je ne veux pas que de beaux moments de ma vie ne soient que des mensonges !

Je sens que je tremble et je resserre la couverture autour de moi tandis que ma respiration tente de se stabiliser.

Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver une échappatoire à ma condition ? Est-il vraiment impossible de marchander avec la folie ?

Je suis fatiguée… Tellement fatiguée…


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Sortir par les yeux**

Je suis consciente. Sirius et James sont là. Ils parlent à quelqu'un. Moi ? J'essaye de leur répondre mais je n'ai pas la force. Je ne sais même pas où ils sont, je les entends, c'est tout.

-Déjà vu… Et encore de ma faute, quoique la première fois c'était ma famille plus que moi, marmonne Sirius.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu la connais, elle…, répond James mais je n'ai pas la force d'écouter jusqu'au bout.

Je veux me reposer.

A nouveau j'émerge doucement et Sirius me fixe d'un air mauvais mais n'a pas remarqué que je suis éveillée. James n'est plus là.

-Tout ça me fatigue. Tu ne crois pas qu'on a autre chose à faire ? Qu'on a assez de problème ? Ce serait plus simple sans toi !

Non. Je ne veux pas écouter ça. Je prétends encore être endormie et fini par replonger dans les limbes pour de bon.

J'entends du bruit près de mon lit et un contact chaud touche ma joue. Une main probablement, comme quand ma sœur ou Steeven venaient prendre soin de moi. Mais ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. Alors qui ?

Le contact cesse et je reste allongée sans bouger… Je ne sais pas si je dors, si je rêve ou si je suis réveillée et je m'en fiche. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que James a parlé ?

-Miss Wallen ! Debout ! fait la voix fraîche et déterminée de Mrs Pomfresh.

Je cligne des yeux et le noir complet m'entoure. Le bruit des flacons qui s'entrechoquent et des talons de l'infirmière sur le sol dur envahit la pièce. Les draps sont enroulés bizarrement autour de mes mains. Impossible de me rendormir dans ces conditions.

Je me lève douloureusement et m'étire tandis que Mrs Pomfresh me touche l'index.

-Joshua ! Voilà une chose de faite. Comme je vous avais prévenue hier soir, on va commencer les traitements matinaux. Tenez, voilà vos potions, j'espère que ça accélèrera votre rétablissement. Allez, buvez-les puis mangez votre petit-déjeuner : les cours commencent dans moins d'une heure !

Je lui réponds avec un bâillement plus long que d'ordinaire. Elle croit sincèrement que j'a besoin d'une heure pour me préparer ? Certes je mets souvent beaucoup de temps pour me réveiller mais j'arrive toujours à me débrouiller pour me rendre en cours à moitié endormie.

Le seul problème c'est que je me perds souvent dans les couloirs ces matins là : mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas complètement semble-t-il.

J'avale mes potions qui me semblent d'autant plus répugnante par le fait que nous sommes le matin puis je dévore quelques toasts avant de me changer, de me donner quelques coups de peignes et natter mes cheveux.

L'infirmière vient m'aider pour sortir les livres dont je n'aurais pas besoin et les remplacer par ceux en lien avec mes cours d'aujourd'hui. Je l'en remercie –j'avoue que je n'aurais pas pu le faire toute seule- et sors tranquillement de l'infirmerie.

Je marche sans réfléchir avant de me rappeler des événements dont j'ai été témoins Sirius et James qui sont venus me voir, Sirius qui m'a critiquée… Et cette caresse…

Etaient-ce des rêves ? Des hallucinations ? Ou la réalité ?

Je soupire et grimace tandis qu'un élan de dépit m'envahit : comment pourrais-je savoir ? Il m'arrive souvent de rêver entre deux moments éveillés le matin.

Donc c'étaient probablement des rêves. Ou alors… Maintenant que je sais que même les bonnes choses peuvent être mensongères…

-Perdue ? demande une voix grave derrière moi.

Je tends l'oreille en direction de son origine avec un léger sourire : Lake.

-Pour te dire toute la vérité, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

Son rire résonne dans le couloir avant qu'il ne pose une main sur mon épaule. Le contact me dérange un peu mais je m'abstiens de lui en faire la remarque. Il n'est jamais bon de froisser un préfet.

-J'aurai cru que tu serais resté à l'infirmerie vu comme tu étais fatiguée. Pour ta gouverne, on est juste devant la salle d'enchantement. Or je suis certain que tu n'as pas cours ici puisque c'est ma classe qui s'y trouve pour la première heure de la journée, m'explique-t-il avec un peu trop de complaisance à mon goût.

Je comprends pourquoi Sirius et James ne l'aiment pas : il est assez pompeux et paraît souvent condescendant mais il n'est pas si méchant. Il aime juste se donner une importance et je pense que les garçons de ma classe sont mal placés pour le critiquer à ce sujet.

Par contre pourquoi dit-il que j'étais fatiguée ? M'aurait-il aperçu hier soir lorsqu'il voulait venir me voir ?

-Merci, je déclare cherchant à lui faire comprendre que je peux désormais me débrouiller seule. Grâce à toi, je ne suis plus perdue : je sais où je suis et où je dois aller. Cependant si tu pouvais juste m'indiquer la direction de l'escalier menant au premier étage : je dois aller en cours de soin aux créatures magiques, je lui explique avec un sourire nerveux.

-Je vois. Bon, j'ai de l'avance alors je vais t'accompagner.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine ! Je…

-Ne t'en fais pas, le professeur Flitwick comprendra, m'assure-t-il avec force.

Je me retiens de dire que je me fiche qu'il ait des soucis par ma faute. Tout ce que je voulais c'était éviter d'arriver en cours en ayant été guidée par un préfet. Comme si on ne me voyait pas assez comme une assistée avec ce fichu bandage autour de mes yeux.

Mes joues restent brûlantes d'un bout à l'autre du trajet et je dois me faire souffrance pour ne pas retirer de force la main de Lake de mon épaule. Ce contact n'est pas désagréable et pourtant il m'énerve d'une manière très étrange. Je sens que mes nerfs sont à fleur de peau.

Le préfet me parle de sa semaine de cours ainsi que de ses prévisions quant au prochain match des Faucons de Falmouth contre les Catapultes de Caerphilly. Je me surprends de mon absence de discussion, trop tendue quant à la situation. Pourquoi je n'ose jamais parler en présence de Lake ? Je l'aime bien, il est plutôt mignon mais d'habitude ça ne m'empêche pas de démonter les théories idiotes de n'importe quel garçon : je n'aime peut-être pas y jouer mais je m'y connais très bien en pronostics de Quidditch !

Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est plus grand que moi et que je ne veux pas me mettre à dos quelqu'un qui me considère à la fois comme une fille et une bonne amie, et non pas une tige au caractère de cochon.

Une fois que mes pieds s'enfoncent doucement dans la terre molle et que j'entends quelques voix familières, je remercie le préfet puis le salue avant de marcher précipitamment vers la classe du professeur Brûlopot sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre.

-Tiens tiens, que faisais-tu avec Lake ? susurre la voix suave de Sue.

-Il a tenu à m'accompagner jusqu'ici, je lui réponds sans cacher mon impatience. Je déteste qu'on me prenne pour une pauvre petite chose qui a besoin d'aide ! Je me débrouillais très bien sans lui.

-Laisse-lui ce plaisir, il doit adorer se sentir nécessaire, inestimable…

Je ne trouve rien à répondre et décide de changer de sujet :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici au fait ? Tu n'es pas inscrite aux cours de soin aux créatures magique.

-Je suis descendue avec Helen à son cours de botanique et j'ai décidé de passer vous dire bonne chance, répond Sue comme si c'était évident.

A nouveau, aucune réponse ne me vient à l'esprit. Sue est vraiment une fille extraordinaire. Ca me touche énormément qu'elle ait accepté d'agir comme je lui ais demandé bien qu'elle ait d'autres choses à faire. Cependant, je ressens un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée que, désormais, Helen peut se passer de moi, bien que cette légère déception soit noyée sous la joie de la savoir entourée.

-Attention, les garçons arrivent, m'indique Sue.

Je la remercie intérieurement pour cette information et passe une main sur ma natte pour m'assurer que je n'ai pas de mèches qui partent dans tous les sens.

-Salut les filles ! Comment ça va ? fait la voix chaude de Sirius.

-On a failli être en retard à cause de toi, Carm' ! s'exclame James. On était passé te chercher à l'infirmerie pour t'accompagner en cours mais…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour me diriger dans le château, je l'interromps en ronchonnant.

-Tu dis ça mais…

- Sue ! je siffle, les dents serrées.

Un petit gloussement se fait entendre.

-Allez, je vous quitte ici les amis, déclare ma meilleure amie d'une voix mielleuse. A tout à l'heure, Carmel !

Je réalise un geste dans le vide avant de me rendre compte que je me ridiculise peut-être à saluer autre chose que Sue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? demande Peter, curieux.

-Ce sont vos affaires ? je réponds un peu trop cruellement.

-Hey, pas la peine de nous parler comme ça ! On ne t'a rien fait, me rabroue Sirius.

-Parce que tu trouves que m'accuser d'être raciste puis prétendre faire le bon samaritain qui pardonne tout avec moi c'est correct ?

-Moi, au moins, j'assume ! Je suis plus responsable que toi quant à mes choix !

-Responsable ? Mon œil ! je lance avec autant de mépris que possible.

Sirius ne répond pas immédiatement puis je perçois un drôle de son, comme si quelqu'un s'étranglait. Finalement Sirius, James, Peter et Remus éclatent de rire et je finis par me joindre à eux comme si aucune dispute n'avait eu lieu.

-Tu aurais pu trouver mieux, Carm', me lance James, sa voix encore secouée par l'hilarité que j'ai provoqué.

-Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu le droit à ce genre de scène, rigole Peter.

-Et je dois avouer que ça ne me manquait pas, rajoute Remus de ce ton si particulier qui fait qu'on ignore s'il plaisante ou non.

James et Sirius continuent de s'esclaffer tandis que je me calme.

Il est vrai que lorsque nous étions amis, Sirius et moi ne pouvions nous supporter bien longtemps : il était très direct, un peu trop et ça me prenait souvent de court, moi qui préférais alors les garçons polis et sage comme Remus. De plus il ne cessait de me dénigrer en tant que fille devant ce dernier et c'était la meilleure manière de me mettre en colère. Cependant je n'avais pas non plus ma langue dans ma poche et je ne cessais de critiquer le comportement de Sirius même lorsque ses actes ne me concernaient pas, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver prodigieusement.

Le vent semble froisser les feuilles à quelques pas de nous et un frisson me parcourt de haut en bas.

Mes bons souvenirs peuvent être faux. Qu'est-ce qui est vrai, alors ? Ma douleur, ma joie, mes doutes… Tout ces sentiments tirent leurs origines d'événements incertains, voir même du néant.

-Tout le monde est là ? Bien, suivez-moi : nous allons dans la forêt interdite, déclare le professeur Brûlopot. A la moindre incartade, toute la classe sera collée ce week-end !

Un murmure d'excitation parcours la classe : ce n'est pas tous les jours que le cours a lieu dans la forêt et même moi je me demande ce qui nous attend. Quelle créature nécessite de ne pas être déplacée à l'extérieure de celle-ci? Est-ce dangereux ou rarissime ?

-Suis-nous, me murmure Peter en me saisissant le coude.

J'obéis et tente de marcher aussi dignement que possible, étant sans arrêt tirée vers la gauche ou la droite, cognant mes pieds à des racines qui sortent du de la terre ou marchant sur les chaussures de mes camarades. Peter est plein de bonne volonté mais il reste assez distrait.

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'avoue une fois que les discussions se font assez fortes pour dissimuler ma voix. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable c'est juste que… Les choses ne s'arrangent pas et ça finit par me fatiguer donc je m'emporte. Sans compter tous ceux qui me voient désormais comme une incapable.

-Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas d'en tirer des bénéfices ? réplique Peter avec malice.

Par chance, il ne semble pas attendre de réponse à sa question et nous continuons de faire de notre mieux pour avancer dans la forêt.

Je croyais qu'il y aurait des avantages à être aveugle, comme ne pas faire certains devoirs, mais finalement la peur, l'embarras et l'incertitude me pourrissent tellement la vie que je ne vois pas comment me réjouir. D'habitude, quand il m'arrive des malheurs, je peux me plaindre auprès de mes amis, relativiser ou me battre. Cependant, dans mon état, je ne peux rien fuir ni lutter.

C'est pour cette raison que ces deux derniers jours font partis des plus affreux de toute ma vie.

Les bruits de pas cessent et je m'arrête en même temps que Peter. J'entends quelques légers couinements mais rien de très distinct.

On est arrivé ?

-Qui peut me dire ce que sont ces créatures ? demande le professeur Brûlopot d'une voix forte et impérieuse.

-Ce sont des noueux, réponds Remus sans grand intérêt.

-En effet, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Voici donc le sujet du cours d'aujourd'hui.

-C'est tout ? s'exclame James, dont la déception semble partagée par beaucoup d'entre nous.

Des noueux ? Même moi j'en ai dans mon jardin parfois. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire pour que l'on soit obligé de se rendre dans la forêt ! Pas à des ersatz d'hérissons.

-Si cela vous pose un problème, Potter, vous pouvez rentrer au château. Je suis certain que notre concierge a du travail pour vous en attendant la fin du cours.

James ne réagit pas mais je peux imaginer d'ici sa moue boudeuse.

-Les noueux sont des créatures très susceptible et le professeur Chourave ainsi que notre garde-chasse, Hagrid, se doutaient que certains parmi vous se montreraient… Dubitatif quant à leur valeur. C'est pourquoi nous avons préférés les garder éloignés du château. En effet, le noueux peux détruire un potager en un rien de temps alors une fois vexé par vos remarques, il aurait été difficile de retenir un aussi grand nombre de se ruer sur les serres.

-Il y en a combien ? je murmure faiblement.

-Une douzaine, me répond Sirius.

Je me sens rosir mais heureusement James attire à nouveau toute l'attention sur lui.

-Ils ne s'en prennent qu'à la végétation ? demande-t-il avec légèreté.

-Eh bien en fait il est aussi possible qu'ils… Attendez une minute ! Ne vous méprenez pas : je sais exactement combien il y a de noueux ici et si jamais j'en retrouve un seul dans le château, je vous envoie chez le directeur !

-Hey ! Que faites-vous de la présomption d'innocence ? s'écrie le concerné avec indignation.

Plusieurs élèves rigolent et je n'arrive pas à cacher mon sourire. Pauvre James, coupable avant d'avoir pu prouver son innocence. Cependant n'importe qui ici présent aurait pu se douter qu'il cherchait à trouver une utilité amusante chez ces petites créatures piquantes.

Je devrais peut-être en parler à Lily pour qu'elle prévienne Rogue. Cependant je suis de l'avis de Sue et des garçons : je ne trouve pas cette amitié très saine. J'ai peur que les fréquentations de Rogue s'en prennent à mon amie ou que ce dernier finisse par agir de manière incorrecte avec elle.

Qui se ressemble s'assemble dit-on.

Le cours se poursuit sans encombre : je me pique plusieurs fois lorsque je tente de manipuler mon noueux mais si j'en crois les petites exclamations de douleurs qui surgissent autour de moi de temps à autre, je ne suis pas la seule et ça me rassure. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre le noueux de Remus tentait de prendre la fuite sans arrêt, celui de Sirius lui a mordu le nez et Peter a évité de justesse que l'animal ne se glisse sous sa robe de sorcier.

Seul celui de James a été parfaitement contrôlé.

-C'est parce qu'il croit que tu es sa maman. Même moi je me pose des questions : vous avez la même coiffure, explique Sirius d'une voix goguenarde.

-Continue et je m'assure que ton noueux te morde le…

-C'est bon ! Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez partir, déclare le professeur Brûlopot.

Une fois sortie de la forêt, j'hésite entre rester en présence des garçons ou me diriger seule vers le château. Je continue de marcher dans le parc en direction du hall lorsque j'entends Sirius m'interpeller :

-Carm' ! Attends !

Une forme de fierté m'envahit et les propos de Kathrine quant aux soi-disant sentiments de Sirius me reviennent en mémoire. Cependant, au moment où j'allais me retourner pour les rejoindre j'entends des pas lourds et précipités dans ma direction. La peur m'envahit peu à peu et je serre ma baguette entre mes doigts abimés par les épines de noueux avant qu'une main ne s'accroche à mon avant-bras. Sa propriétaire tente de récupérer son souffle suite à cette course.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pourrait s'agripper à moi ainsi.

Helen.

Le cours de botanique a dû se terminer et elle a dû me voir sortir de la forêt.

-Je… On peut…, bafouille-t-elle, sa voix sifflante.

Il y a comme un sanglot dans sa voix, sa respiration est trop saccadée, même pour une personne qui vient de courir. Elle a un souci.

Derrière moi, les pas des garçons s'approchent et j'hésite. Je lève le bras que tient mon amie et frôle par accident sa joue.

Elle est humide.

Mon cœur se serre à cette idée.

J'entends la voix de Sirius qui s'approche tandis que la main d'Helen se fait plus insistante mais également plus faible.

-Tu veux qu'on reste seule un moment ?

J'entends un reniflement et un drôle de froissement.

-Oui…, fait-elle d'une vox si faible et aigu qu'il est difficile de la différencier d'un simple couinement.

J'ai envie de rester avec Sirius et les garçons. J'ai envie de continuer de rire avec eux. Je pourrais même demander à James s'ils étaient vraiment là ce matin, ou à Sirius si c'est lui qui m'a caressé la joue… Tenter de deviner si les paroles de Kathrine sont vraies.

C'est alors que je me vois, plus petite, quand ma grande sœur venait me voir avec Steeven, à quel point j'avais besoin de son attention, de leur soin plutôt que de l'indifférence.

D'un geste rapide, je saisi le poignet d'Helen et la tire avec moi vers le stade de Quidditch. Tant pis pour mon retard, je prétendrais m'être perdue.

Et tant pis pour Sirius.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer, par chance Helen renifle au même moment et ne peut donc se méprendre sur mon geste. Quelque soit la solution, j'allais en tirer une forme de tristesse. Un choix me frustrait l'autre me dégoûtait de moi-même. J'ai choisi le premier : tout pour le bonheur d'Helen.

Je pense que c'est le bon.

Finalement mon retard finit par évoluer en séchage de cours en bonne et due forme. Je me ballade avec Helen dans le parc tandis que celle-ci me raconte sa mésaventure en cours de botanique : des élèves ont inscrit des insultes sur son sac. C'est idiot et même si elle n'aime pas les élèves en question, lire ces horreurs l'a tout de même blessée. Je pense que le fait que je sois aveugle et donc incapable de lire ce qui est écrit en ce moment même sur la toile de son sac à dos l'a encouragée à tout me raconter.

Peter avait raison finalement : il y a quelques bons points à ma situation.

Tandis que je lui explique la théorie d'un sort permettant de changer la couleur de son sac, l'odeur de l'air autour de nous change. Il devient légèrement plus frais, plus parfumé… Une goutte d'eau frappe ma joue tandis que je m'exclame :

-Il pleut !

-Ah bon ? murmure Helen, sa voix un peu fatiguée suite à sa matinée éprouvante.

Après un petit moment elle finit par approuver mes dires. Elle a probablement tendu la main dans l'attente qu'une goutte de pluie l'atteigne.

-On retourne au château ? je propose.

L'absence de réponse en dit long sur la difficulté d'Helen à rassembler son courage.

-Ou alors on peut passer chez Hagrid, il aura peut-être quelque chose de comestible à manger.

-D'accord, accepte mon amie un peu précipitamment.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, lorsqu'Hagrid nous fait remarquer que les cours de l'après-midi vont bientôt commencer, que nous retournons finalement au château. Helen semble plus paisible et elle a finalement réussi à teindre son sac d'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté.

-C'est dommage que la couleur ne soit pas unie… Mais au moins, en vert foncé, plus personne ne pourra écrire dessus.

-Il faudra juste s'assurer qu'on ne te prenne pas pour une adoratrice secrète des Serpentard, je réplique.

Nous finissons par nous séparer : elle se rend en cours de métamorphose tandis que je me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh me gronde à nouveau et c'est à peine si elle ne m'ouvre pas la bouche de force pour y enfourner mes traitements. Je tente de lui expliquer que je dois aller en cours de runes anciennes mais elle continue de râler au sujet de mon inconscience et je suis prise d'une quinte de toux après avoir avalé de travers la dernière gorgée. Je quitte l'infirmerie, tentant tant bien que mal de respirer mais je continue de tousser, un poing contre mes lèvres, un bras autour de ma taille, et mon corps perdant peu à peu son équilibre.

J'essaye d'avancer malgré cette horrible impression que mes poumons tentent de se retourner pour sortir de ma bouche. J'ai besoin de respirer…

C'est alors que quelque chose se glisse entre mes jambes en s'y frottant.

SBAM !

-Hissshhhh ! feule le chat que j'ai failli écraser.

-Aouch, je marmonne.

Je m'accroupis et masse mes coudes douloureux. Une lanière de mon sac est sur mon avant bras et lorsque je tente de le replacer, sa légèreté m'indique que quelques livres ont dû tomber.

Un juron s'échappe de mes lèvres avant que je ne me mette à les mordiller à nouveau. Le chat se glisse sous ma main et je reconnais l'oreille déchirée de Sooty. Il croit vraiment que je vais lui faire un câlin pour le rassurer alors qu'il vient de me mettre à terre ?

Je le repousse du revers de la main et tente de récupérer mes livres en sortant ma baguette. Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'elle aussi soit tombée. Je retiens un autre juron et je ramasse un à un mes manuels de cours, bousculant à chaque fois Sooty de manière plus violente lorsqu'il s'obstine à vouloir une caresse. Il est têtu le matou !

-Ca va ? me demande une voix devant moi.

Je sursaute et me sens rougir : il m'a vu tomber sans que je ne m'en rende compte ! Dire que de tous les élèves présent dans le château, il a fallu que ce soit devant Sirius.

J'ai beau me persuader que je ne tente rien pour le séduire, que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça… Il n'empêche que je préfère ne pas me ridiculiser en sa présence.

Pas terrible comme journée.

-Ca peut aller, je grogne.

-C'est probablement le château qui te punit d'avoir séché les cours, ricane Sirius.

Je m'abstiens de répondre. Comme l'a dit Maryne… Ou mon esprit… Je préfère penser que c'est Maryne, l'inverse me donne la nausée. A moins que ce ne soit cette surconsommation de potions pour me soigner ? Bref, comme on me l'a dit hier soir je n'ai pas à me justifier sans arrêt.

De plus, je doute qu'Helen apprécierait que je raconte tous ses problèmes à un fauteur de troubles comme Sirius : il pourrait apprécier la mauvaise blague et en parler. Enfin, je n'en suis pas certaine, il prend soin de ses amis, mais Helen n'est pas une de ses amies. Tout au plus une petite camarade.

Or Sirius sait se montrer très cruel par moment.

Avec autant de dignité possible pour une aveugle à terre, je tourne la tête et cherche ma baguette dans ma poche.

Elle n'est plus là. L'aurai-je fait tomber ? Cette crainte me fait transpirer bizarrement et je sens mon estomac se contracter. Ou alors j'ai encore faim malgré les caramels trop collants de chez Hagrid.

Je perçois un bruit de roulement pas très loin de moi.

-Je crois que Sooty est en train de jouer avec ta baguette, me fait remarquer Sirius qui semble trouver tout cela fort amusant.

Ce n'est qu'avec un immense effort que je retiens un juron derrière mes lèvres. Ca commence vraiment à m'agacer. Bien que j'arrive à retenir l'expression de ma colère par les mots, mes gestes trahissent mon état et je claque ma main contre l'endroit exact d'où provient le tapage provoqué par le chat de Lily. Malheureusement, ma violence se retourne contre moi : non seulement je sens ma main brûler à cause du contact trop brutal mais il semblerait que j'ai également frappé une patte de Sooty qui a décidé de me punir en me mordant au poignet.

Cette fois le juron part tout seul et j'entends le chat partir en sifflant, indigné.

Un rire semblable à un aboiement se fait entendre au-dessus de moi.

-Allez, je vais t'aider, fini par déclarer Sirius chaleureusement.

-Pas besoin, je ronchonne, légèrement vexée.

Après un « _Accio_ » légèrement trop vigoureux, mes livres se cognent contre mon ventre et me coupent à moitié la respiration. Je les range un par un dans mon sac tandis que mes yeux s'humidifient suite à la douleur. Finalement c'est une chance que j'ai ce bandage autour des yeux : pas besoin de montrer à Sirius que je suis une pleurnicheuse.

Je cherche de la main une plume ou un pot d'encre que j'aurais oublié, au cas où…

-Tiens, ton agenda, m'indique Sirius au moment même où je touchais la couverture usée de ce dernier.

Il l'a probablement poussé dans ma direction avec le pied. Je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas m'assister cependant, maintenant que la honte et la rancœur se sont évanouies, je me rends compte que j'aurais bien aimé qu'il m'aide.

Quelle girouette je fais.

Je le remercie du bout des lèvres, mes joues chauffant légèrement, puis je me redresse en serrant mon sac contre moi. Je n'ai sentie aucune humidité au bout de mes doigts donc il est probable qu'aucun de mes pots d'encre ne se soit ouvert. Quelle chance !

-Pour tout te dire, je me sens un peu inutile, m'avoue Sirius d'une voix presque penaude.

Cette fois je rigole franchement et toute mon amertume disparaît pour de bon.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je suis contente que tu sois là : si jamais James voulait jeter des noueux dans le château, il ne choisirait pas un couloir dans lequel tu te trouves donc, indirectement tu me protèges.

-Oh non, tu te trompes sur ce point là ! Tu ne te rappelles pas l'année dernière, quand il a lancé les limaces carnivores dans la grande salle ? J'y étais et je peux t'assurer que mes doigts s'en souviennent encore.

-Hahaha ! Oui, je m'en souviens ! Heureusement qu'Alice était là pour nous protéger : avant ça j'ignorais que les limaces craignaient le sel.

-Peut-être mais avec ces horreurs accrochées à mes mains, je ne risquais pas d'atteindre la salière, s'exclame-t-il avec grandiloquence ce qui me fait rire encore plus.

Nous marchons tranquillement en direction du cours de runes ancienne.

-Bon, je vais devoir y aller : je ne peux pas me permettre d'être trop en retard. A la prochaine ! me lance-t-il avant de repartir dans le sens opposé.

Je lui fais un signe de la main bien que j'ignore s'il m'a vue ou si je l'ai réalisé dans la bonne direction puis me colle au mur et tourne à droite.

C'est alors qu'une voix familière m'interpelle.

-Carmel ! Merci d'avoir passé le cours à Sue ce matin. Elle me l'a transmis et j'ai pu le rendre à Lily à temps ! crie Alice avec tellement de force que tout l'étage a dû l'entendre.

-C'est bon, être aveugle ne me rend pas sourde également, je déclare en rigolant avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Lily doit être dans le coin et Alice a dû vouloir faire bonne figure afin de donner de la crédibilité au plan. Elle, comme moi, ne sait pas très bien mentir. Ou alors elle le cache très bien.

Les propos de ma sœur et les souvenirs qu'elle a su raviver surgissent avec une telle violence qu'une gifle m'aurait faite moins mal. Je ne sais pas si ma sœur était là ou non et je prie chaque instant pour que ce soit le cas parce que l'idée de perdre de bons souvenirs me détruit. Cependant, illusion ou non, mon esprit se rappelle bel et bien des propos de mon père au sujet de notre famille, ceux de ma mère également, mes propres réflexions de l'époque.

Alice et moi n'avons aucun lien et ça m'attriste un peu : je m'étais toujours dit que je n'avais pas besoin de faire trop d'effort quant à notre amitié car elle était garantie mais finalement je peux tout aussi bien la perdre comme j'ai perdu Peter, Remus, James et Sirius il y a quelques années.

-Oui, merci, rajoute Lily avec plus de calme. Euh… Tout va bien Carmel ? Tu saignes…

-Pardon ? Où ça ? je l'interroge, inquiète, en tâtant mes coudes endoloris.

-Comme d'habitude : aux lèvres. Tu devrais arrêter cette mauvaise habitude! Elles sont vraiment dans un piteux état, me sermonne Alice.

Je lèche ma lèvre inférieure et le goût du sang envahit ma bouche. Ce n'est pas déplaisant mais un peu douloureux lorsque ma langue frotte la blessure. Ca pique. Je ne me rends même plus compte de quand je me mords ou pas. Alice a raison, je devrais faire attention.

Ou alors je me suis peut-être fait ça en tombant. D'ailleurs mes genoux sont encore un peu douloureux et peut-être sont-ils eux aussi écorchés au point de saigner.

J'hésite un instant à parler de ma chute à mes amies afin de crédibiliser davantage mon mensonge habituel quant à mes plaies visibles à la rentrée mais mon orgueil m'en empêche. Pas besoin que l'on me prenne pour une pauvre fille qui ne peut même plus marcher toute seule dans les couloirs juste parce qu'elle est aveugle.

-Oh, voilà Severus. Je vous laisse ! nous avertit Lily.

Je souris en guise de réponse.

-Je n'aime pas voir ces deux là ensemble. Je sais ce que dit Lily mais il n'empêche qu'il ne m'inspire pas confiance, murmure Alice.

Il y a ces choses que l'on doit raconter, que l'on doit avouer mais que l'on ne peut révéler aux concernés. Comme je n'oserai jamais dire à Alice qu'elle est un peu ronde, comme Lily ne dira jamais à Sue qu'elle la trouve superficielle. Elles ont probablement des choses à dire sur mon sujet mais j'ignore lesquelles. Me trouvent-elles agaçante et fouineuse comme le disait Sirius hier, en Histoire de la Magie ?

Ca me rappelle que je ne peux pas parler non plus du mariage d'Apolline à Alice : je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse venir… Sans compter le fait que je ne sais pas si ma sœur était vraiment là pour m'en parler dans l'infirmerie hier soir.

-Je le sais bien. Moi non plus je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit la meilleure chose pour elle de fréquenter ce genre de garçon mais elle croit en lui.

-Tu es au courant qu'il a traité un garçon de Serdaigle de sang-de-bourbe ? me souffle Alice à l'oreille.

A son odeur de savon, celle de la mousse au chocolat s'ajoute. Ce devait être le dessert ce midi. Dommage que je l'ai raté.

J'imagine qu'elle s'en est servie plusieurs fois : Alice raffole du chocolat. Sue n'aime que le noir très fort tandis que Lily et moi n'avons pas de préférences très prononcées mais aucune parmi nous n'arrive à en manger autant qu'Alice sans être malade. Elle ne supporte pas les plats épicés mais quand il s'agit de chocolat, son estomac est en peau de dragon !

-Tu en es certaine ? je demande, incrédule.

Rogue use et abuse de nombreux maléfice et il est évident qu'il en connaît bien plus qu'il ne le montre cependant je n'aurai jamais pu croire qu'il puisse utiliser un tel terme alors qu'il se dit ami avec Lily !

-C'est cette fille un peu plus vieille, Pauline Peclercs, qui me l'a raconté. Ils sont ami, elle et le garçon concerné, et elle était là quand ça s'est passé, chuchote Alice à toute vitesse. Cependant Lily refuse de le croire, termine-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Je soupire : comment la protéger ? Comment s'assurer que Rogue ne fera pas de mal à notre amie ? Malgré ce qu'elle tente de montrer, elle n'est pas si forte. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire « plus si forte ». Elle s'épuise à défendre cette amitié contre vents et marée, à être mal vue des Gryffondor, à argumenter avec ses propres amies. Un jour elle craquera. Ou quelqu'un la fera craquer.

-Au fait, tu es venue toute seule ?

-Non, pas vraiment, j'avoue avec un large sourire.

-Quelqu'un t'a accompagné ? Qui ça ? Je n'ai vu personne…

-Tu ne nous…

Soudain le doute me saisit et je m'éclairci la gorge pour dissimuler mon hésitation. Lorsque je me remets à parler, ma voix est plus aiguë que d'habitude et je parle plus vite.

-Tu n'as rien entendu du tout quand je suis arrivé ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Oh, ce devait juste être un très gros rat qui passait près de moi. J'ai cru que c'était un élève de notre classe ! je termine en forçant un rire.

Alice pousse un petit cri de dégoût et je sais qu'elle vient d'avoir un geste de recul accompagné de mouvements fébriles pour s'assurer que le rat en question n'est ni près d'elle ni sur elle.

Pourtant il y a eu un contact, non ? Je me souviens bien de Sooty se glissant entre mes jambes, mes genoux sont encore endoloris et je me suis sûrement écorchée, j'ai senti les livres par terre… Mais jamais Sirius ne m'a tendu un de mes manuels. L'agenda, je l'ai touché au moment même où il me l'a indiqué. Il ne m'a pas non plus relevée, ni guidée… Cependant il ne faisait qu'obéir à ma requête.

Est-ce que Sirius m'aurait obéit en temps normal ?

Il est plutôt têtu et bougon mais il prend soin des gens… A sa manière. J'ai beau tenter de m'interdire de rêver d'une possible relation, d'un avenir avec lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée et je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi égoïste que le prétendent certains.

Alors… Le Sirius avec lequel j'ai parlé n'était pas… Le vrai Sirius ?

Ai-je parlé toute seule dans ces couloirs ? D'autres personnes m'ont-elles croisée ? Je ne me souviens plus. Les détails m'échappent.

J'ai envie de le voir, ou plutôt de lu parler puisque je ne vois plus, pour me rassurer. A peine cette pensée me traverse-t-elle l'esprit que je sens mes muscles se tendre sous la panique : lui demander une telle chose serait avouer que j'ai des hallucinations ! James sait déjà que je doute entre les rêves et la réalité, pas besoin de leur donner encore plus d'élément mettant en doute ma santé mentale !

Ce doute a un seul bon côté : j'ai acquis une certitude…

Ni la liberté, ni mes précautions, ni la présence de mes amis ne me permettent de berner mes hallucinations. De toute façon c'était peine perdue : je ne pourrais jamais être en présence de mes proches toute une journée sans pause. Je finirais par devenir folle. Dans les deux cas.

Je dois vivre avec ce handicap. Avec ces handicaps. Avec ces choses dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Je ne peux plus me leurrer. C'est terminé. Le nier, se battre contre, tenter de marchander… Rien n'a fonctionné.

Je reste aveugle. Je reste instable.

Sans le dire explicitement, Pomfresh et les autres avaient raison : je suis un poids.

Je ne sais même pas quoi penser. Quel choix faire.

Dois-je préférer croire que je n'ai pas eu d'hallucination, que ma mère m'ait dite de telle horreur…

Ou que tout était faux, tout… La soudaine gentillesse de Sirius comprise.

Je finis par suivre Alice au son de ses chaussures sur le sol dur du château, maudissant les quelques tapis qui étouffent leur ampleur et méditant sur mes mensonges. Je vais finir par douter de la crédulité de mes amis : ils ne peuvent pas être aussi simplement manipulés… Ils ne peuvent pas se douter de rien ?

Ou est-ce moi qui suis une bien meilleure menteuse, une excellente dissimulatrice que je n'ose le croire?

Parce qu'au final, ça va faire quatre ans et demi qu'ils ne savent toujours pas ce qui se passe chez moi. Qu'ils ne savent rien au sujet de ma mère.

-Carmel ! La…

PAF !

-… Porte, termine Alice en tentant d'étouffer un gloussement.

Je grommelle en me massant le front. Bah, ça ne change pas de d'habitude, même avec une vue parfaite je me la prends à chaque fois. En fait c'est un passage creusé grossièrement dans un mur qui nous amène plus rapidement dans le couloir du cours de runes. Et je suis trop grande pour y passer naturellement sans me cogner.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que ma grande taille me ridiculise ainsi. J'aimerais être plus petite. Plus mignonne…

Et que Sirius m'aide réellement à ramasser mes affaires.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : Loin des yeux, loin du cœur **

Je dois me rendre à la volière. Je dois envoyer un hibou à ma sœur.

Allez, lève-toi Carmel !

Mes doigts saisissent difficilement une robe de chambre posée sur une chaise et je l'enfile le plus silencieusement possible. Du bruit surgit près de la porte du bureau de Mrs Pomfresh au moment où je glisse mes pieds nus dans mes chaussures et je me cache à nouveau sous les couvertures. J'entends l'infirmière sortir puis rentrer plusieurs fois. J'ignorais qu'elle bougeait autant à l'aube.

Sue est venue déposer un réveil danseur hier soir lorsqu'elle est venue m'apporter des vêtements propres et mes livres de cours. Ce réveil a probablement été emprunté à James : c'est un gadget extrêmement énervant puisqu'il réalise une sorte de gigue sur la figure de son propriétaire lorsqu'il est l'heure de se lever. James s'amuse parfois à remplacer les vrais réveils des préfets par ces babioles pour rigoler. Cependant ils ont également leur utilité : personne ne les entend donc Pomfresh ignore que je ne dors plus.

J'attends, la chaleur de mon lit engourdissant mes sens… Je dois attendre qu'elle parte pour de bon. Il faut que je poste cette lettre au plus tôt mais elle ne me laissera pas sortir comme ça, pas toute seule si tôt dans la matinée. Elle ne me laissera partir que quelques minutes avant le début des cours.

Je ne sais combien de temps j'attends comme ça. Je n'ai plus conscience de grand-chose, je vacille toujours entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Finalement je décide de foncer vers la porte de l'infirmerie : il y a un moment où il faut se bouger !

J'atteins les escaliers de la volière qui me semblent insurmontables à cause de ma lourdeur, de ma fatigue… Mais je dois le faire. J'aurai dû dormir plus. Impossible.

J'entre enfin dans la tour peuplée d'hiboux et de chouettes. Cependant je ne suis pas seule.

Sirius et Remus sont là. Ils s'interrompent lorsqu'ils s'aperçoivent de ma présence.

Que font-ils ici ?

-Tu ne devrais pas être là, fait remarquer Sirius.

Je suis étonnée qu'il sache cela avant de me rappeler que je porte une robe de chambre. Il a dû deviner que je me suis enfuie juste en observant mon accoutrement.

-Je viens écrire une lettre pour… Quelqu'un. Et vous ?

-Pareil, réplique Sirius sur un ton qui indique clairement qu'il ne donnera pas davantage d'information.

Chacun ses petits secrets.

Je commence à sortir un parchemin et une plume. J'entends Remus qui continue de parler avec Sirius de choses et d'autres… Des cours, des points, de la rumeur comme quoi il a un lapin.

Je sais qu'il n'en a pas. Cette rumeur existe depuis des lustres et quand j'ai du dormir dans leur dortoir en deuxième année, je n'ai pas vu le moindre lapin. C'est James qui a provoqué cette rumeur en parlant d'un truc à fourrure qu'aurait Remus et qui lui causerait des problèmes. Cependant, j'ignore ce que c'est.

Un boursouf ?

Je me redresse et cherche un perchoir occupé afin d'accrocher ma lettre à la patte d'un hibou.

-Attends, je vais t'aider, déclare Sirius.

Je ne réponds pas et sens ses doigts se mêler aux miens afin d'immobiliser l'oiseau.

Où est passé Remus ? Je ne l'ai pas entendu quitter la volière. Qu'importe, Sirius est juste à côté de moi et cette simple idée me rend… humide.

Pourquoi me fait-il autant d'effet ?

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça, je m'entends lui répondre.

J'aurai dû le remercier. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Ma langue est si lourde maintenant que j'y pense.

Mon cœur s'emballe sans raison, mes nerfs sont à fleur de peau.

-Je sais… Mais tu sais également que je t'adore, déclare-t-il avec tant d'affection dans sa voix que j'en suis chamboulée.

Je n'arrive plus à émettre le moindre son. Je sens la lettre s'échapper de mes mains tandis que le hibou prend son envol et l'instant d'après, je sors précipitamment de la volière.

J'ai pris la fuite ? On dirait bien. Je ne dois pas me donner d'espoir, je ne dois pas penser qu'un jour je pourrais être avec lui. J'ai des responsabilités, des personnes à surveiller… Puis je partirai pour de bon.

Pourtant sa voix résonne dans ma tête, ses propos s'accrochent à mon cœur. Je souris. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Bien qu'aveugle, j'atteins aisément l'infirmerie sans réfléchir. Il ne faut pas que Pomfresh me trouve. Je dois me cacher.

Ou alors tout mon bonheur s'évaporera.

-Miss Wallen, gronde la voix de l'infirmière.

Je cligne des yeux, me réveillant de cette trop courte sieste, mais le noir complet ne s'évanouit pas pour autant. Mon corps décide de s'étirer sans que je ne contrôle quoique ce soit. C'est le matin, je ne réfléchi pas trop et je laisse mon subconscient prendre les rennes jusqu'à la fin du petit-déjeuner.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez vos chaussures dans le lit ? m'interroge Mrs Pomfresh d'une voix menaçante.

-Euh… Je suis peut-être somnambule ! je déclare avec un petit sourire mais il ne semble pas apaiser l'humeur de ma tortionnaire.

Celle-ci se met alors à pester contre mon indifférence et ma témérité, devinant mes intentions comme si elle était legilimens. Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre, ni même de l'écouter, préférant enfourner les toasts beurrés dans ma bouche.

C'est étrange, j'ai un doute. Comme pour les Serpentard.

Je suis pourtant bien allé à la volière poster une lettre pour Maryne ! J'en ai la preuve : j'ai mes chaussures.

Malgré cela… Ca me semble si abstrait. Si incomplet. Où est le début ? Où est la fin de ma promenade ?

Suis-je à nouveau en train de confondre rêve et réalité ?

Je pourrais demander l'heure : cette simple indication me permettrait de deviner si oui ou non j'ai pu aller jusqu'à la volière, écrire ma lettre, l'envoyer puis revenir. Dans le cas où ce ne serait pas suffisant, je pourrais interroger Remus ou vérifier s'il y a des traces de fientes sur les semelles de mes chaussures.

Et ainsi avoir la certitude que Sirius a prononcé ces paroles merveilleuses… Ou pas.

Non.

Je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux m'offrir le bénéfice du doute, encore une fois.

Bien que ce soit inutile je ferme les paupières avec force, la honte s'insinuant dans mes veines.

Je suis si désespérée que je me retrouve obligée de me rattacher au doute pour avoir un peu de bonheur.

Après la prise de mes potions, Mrs Pomfresh m'aide à nouveau pour ranger mes affaires dans mon sac. Je remarque qu'elle ne me parle pas des progrès dans ma guérison et cette pensée me refroidit brusquement : y a-t-il réellement une avancée ou cherche-t-elle juste à me rassurer en attendant une réponse d'un guérisseur de Sainte-Mangouste ? Une découverte dans le monde de la médicomagie ? Combien de temps vais-je réellement devoir attendre avant de pouvoir récupérer la vue ?

Ce n'est qu'une fois prête et coiffée aussi correctement que me le permet mon état que trois coups retentissent contre la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvre quelques secondes après.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Vous ne vous êtes pas encore battu j'espère, râle Mrs Pomfresh tandis que je tente de libérer mon sac de ses mains.

-Non, promis. J'étais juste venu voir Carmel pour l'accompagner en cours d'enchantement, répond Sirius.

-Il est un peu tôt pour cela, non ? constate l'infirmière, n'appréciant que très peu la présence de mon camarade chez elle de toute évidence.

Je me mets à tirer de toutes mes forces sur mon sac mais la résistance est si grande que je me retrouve penchée en arrière sans tomber pour autant.

-Il serait dommage qu'elle passe toutes ses journées ici, non ? répond Sirius en tentant de rendre sa voix plus chaleureuse et avenante. Cela vous gêne-t-il vraiment que je m'occupe d'elle ?

J'ai l'impression que certaines coutures de mon sac sont en train de lâcher sous mon poids et mes assauts.

-Depuis qu'elle ne vous fréquente plus, je n'ai vu Miss Wallen que pour des rhumes ou des maux de gorges alors je ne regrette en aucun cas qu'elle…

-Mon sac s'il vous plaît ! je croasse en continuant de tirer sur l'une des lanières, essoufflée par l'effort et brûlante par l'embarras.

-Oh, pardon.

L'infirmière à dû libérer mon sac de son emprise puisque je ne ressens plus la moindre résistance et trébuche maladroitement en arrière. Une main attrape brutalement mon épaule et m'empêche de tomber pour de bon avant de me tirer dans sa direction.

-Bonne journée ! s'exclame la voix de Sirius juste contre mon oreille.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre la réponse de Mrs Pomfresh puisque la porte se referme avant même que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe. Sirius continue de me traîner derrière lui et mon corps semble éprouver quelques difficultés à conserver son équilibre. Sans compter qu'avec un bras tiré en avant et une main contre mon oreille qui bourdonne, il devient difficile de conserver une position stable.

-Stop ! j'ordonne dans le vide.

Sirius cesse immédiatement de courir et je réalise un brusque mouvement de l'épaule afin de me défaire de son emprise. Ce n'est pas qu'il me dégoûte, loin de là, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être trimballée comme ça tout du long. C'est comme pour Lake : je l'aime bien mais ces contacts là ne me plaisent pas autant que j'aurais pu le croire. Pas lorsque je suis aveugle.

Je reprends mon souffle et cherche le mur le plus proche de la main droite. C'est à ce moment que je remarque que le temps s'est rafraîchi depuis la veille. Le froid agresse les blessures sur mes lèvres qui me tirent désagréablement.

Ca m'apprendra à les mordre sans vergogne.

-Un problème ? demande Sirius.

Soudain une forme de panique tétanise mon corps : est-il réellement là ?

-Euh… Ca va mieux, je murmure aussi faiblement que possible afin qu'aucun autre élève que Sirius ne puisse m'entendre. C'est juste que je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me trimballe ainsi. Si tu veux me guider, touche mon bras, rien de plus, je lui explique.

Une ruse.

-C'est compris ! s'exclame-t-il avec joie.

L'instant suivant je sens le bout de ses doigts toucher mon coude et me pousser en avant. Ce contact me réchauffe le cœur. Non pas parce que c'est Sirius qui le réalise mais parce qu'il est ma dernière assurance contre les hallucinations.

Elles peuvent être bonnes comme mauvaises, elles peuvent me jouer des tours, mon esprit pense plus vite que j'en suis consciente et peut réduire à néant tous mes efforts. Sans compter que là, maintenant, l'idée que je pourrais demander à Sirius si nous nous sommes vu à la volière me taraude. Je n'ose pas. Je suis trop lâche. Je ne veux pas voir ces moments de bonheur s'évanouir.

Je suis désormais une véritable incapable. Ils avaient tous raison depuis le début.

Pourtant, malgré tout mes défauts, j'ai la chance d'être avec Sirius. Qu'il me parle à nouveau.

-Au fait, j'ai oublié de te demander hier : c'est qui Joshua ?

-Pardon ? je demande, ma gorge se serrant légèrement.

-Ben l'infirmière a commencé une phrase en parlant d'un certain « Joshua » avant de s'interrompre lorsqu'elle m'a repérée. C'est qui ?

Je ne lui réponds pas. Lui et James sont incroyablement doués pour sortir les vers du nez de quelqu'un. Je me doute que si je lui donne la moindre information, il saura m'inciter à tout dévoiler.

De plus, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir l'envie de lui cacher quoique ce soit.

Ca m'énerve d'être aussi folle de lui.

-C'est ton amoureux ? demande-t-il avec malice.

Sans m'en rendre compte j'éclate de rire. Je plaque immédiatement une main contre ma bouche avant de secouer la tête en essayant de récupérer mon calme.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Dis-moi, que fais-tu ici ? Le cours d'enchantement est à deux pas, j'aurai pu y aller toute seule, je lui fais remarquer afin de changer de sujet.

-Oh, tu sais, James s'inquiète toujours un peu pour toi mais il n'ose pas le montrer alors c'est moi qui me coltine le sale boulot.

-Merci bien, je réplique avec amertume.

Ses propos de la veille lorsque j'étais dans les limbes ainsi que ceux du cours d'histoire me reviennent en mémoire et mon poing me démange furieusement.

-Ne te méprends pas : ça ne me gêne pas de venir te voir mais ça me fatigue un peu qu'il agisse aussi bêtement. On dirait une fille dans ces moments là ! Toujours à faire attention à ce qu'on sache bien qu'il n'est plus amoureux de toi.

Je m'apprête à râler une nouvelle fois, agacé par sa manière de m'insulter indirectement lorsque ses paroles résonnent en moi comme un écho.

-Je… Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir : j'agis exactement de la même manière, je soupire.

-Vraiment ? Ca ne se voit pas. D'un côté, tu es une fille donc c'est peut-être moins bizarre chez toi que chez lui !

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre avant de pousser une exclamation.

-C'est la première fois que tu me traites de fille ! je m'écrie.

-Hein ? répond Sirius avec dédain.

Je cherche mes mots pendant un instant avant de me lancer :

-Quand on était plus jeunes, tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je n'avais rien d'une fille, que j'étais un « vrai mec » exprès pour m'agacer. Tu cherchais toujours la petite bête en me qualifiant de virile ou ce genre de chose, le tout en face de Remus ! Ca me mettait dans une colère noire et ça t'amusait énormément. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça me faisait du mal, je lui révèle, ma voix rendue plus forte sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Hey, toi non plus tu n'étais pas sympa avec moi : tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire comment me comporter avec ma famille comme si tu savais tout à notre sujet. Sans compter le nombre de fois où tu me critiquais devant James, or il n'aurait jamais osé te contredire à l'époque donc je me retrouvais tout seul par ta faute ! proteste-t-il de la même manière et je me rends compte qu'on jurerait entendre deux gamins se plaignant d'avoir été privés de dessert.

Je ne réplique pas, envahie par les souvenir.

-Donc tu es bel et bien amoureuse de Remus ? ricane finalement Sirius.

-_Etait_ ! je rugit, mes joues s'embrasant.

Le rire goguenard de Sirius ne semble pas prêt de s'arrêter.

-Il s'en est douté. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas râlé quand on a cessé de te voir.

-Pardon ?! Quel sale petit hypocrite imbu de lui-même ! Je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui à cette époque, ça faisait des mois que je ne le voyais que comme un ami. Bon sang, il a les chevilles encore plus gonflées que celle de James ! je déclare, plus pour moi-même que pour mon camarade.

Sirius lâche un « Ooooooh ! » appréciateur et l'instant d'après, nous éclatons de rire.

Ca me fait tellement de bien.

De rire.

D'être avec lui.

-S'il te plaît, tu me laisseras le lui répéter ? me demande Sirius comme s'il réclamait une immense faveur.

Je le fais patienter quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-D'accord mais pas avant que tu ne cesses de nous harceler James et moi au sujet de ce qui s'est passé il y a des années. C'est à cause de toi et de ce genre de remarques que nous ne pouvons plus agir normalement l'un avec l'autre, je termine en mettant plus de rancœur dans ma voix que je n'aurais dû.

Bien que je sache que lui parler ainsi ne l'incitera pas à s'améliorer, je ne m'en veux pas pour autant. Je ne veux pas jongler avec ses attentes, mes sentiments et mon comportement. Je dois cesser d'être hypocrite moi aussi : je sais qu'il n'y aura rien entre nous, je ne cherche pas à ce qu'il tombe amoureux de moi alors je n'ai pas à m'acharner pour lui plaire. De plus, vu mes remarques, notre passé et son caractère c'est perdu d'avance.

Cependant Maryne a raison : je n'ai pas à le convaincre que je suis parfaite. S'il apprécie réellement ma compagnie comme il l'a prétendu lundi dernier, c'est-à-dire avant-hier, il devra m'accepter telle que je suis, pas comme je prétends être.

Pour une fois, c'est à lui de faire un effort. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, pas volontairement en tout cas.

Enfin, je ne veux pas qu'il en fasse trop non plus : je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée qu'il connaisse mes failles.

Personne ne doit le savoir. J'ai perdu face à elles, je suis nulle, je suis malade et je ne peux plus rien faire contre ça. Je suis un déchet… Cependant j'aimerai avoir encore quelques jours de répit avant que cela ne finisse par se savoir.

Je suis f…

-Tu dors encore ? demande Sirius, me sortant de ma rêverie.

Je sens alors une légère douleur au dessus de mon coude et comprend que Sirius insiste de plus en plus pour me guider. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas me rendre compte que j'avais cessé de marcher ? Une autre facette de ma faiblesse mentale ?

-Je… J'avais la tête ailleurs, je marmonne, encore un peu perdue dans mes pensées.

-Il faudrait que tu te débarrasses de cette habitude. Maintenant que tu ne vois plus, tu ne peux plus t'offrir le luxe de dormir debout comme avant, plaisante-t-il.

-A qui la faute ? je rétorque.

-Tu vas encore m'embêter avec ça ?! s'indigne-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas parce que l'on s'entend mieux que je te pardonne tout. Tu me dois toujours quelque chose en retour de ton manque de soutien durant le match de samedi.

-N'importe quoi. Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux alors comment pourrais-je effacer ma dette ? A moins que tu saches ce que tu désires mais n'ose pas me le demander ? m'interroge-t-il avec bien trop de sous-entendus dans la voix.

Il cherche à me titiller là. Il ne sait rien, il ne sait rien, il ne sait rien. Il joue avec moi, c'est tout. Je ne dois surtout pas lui montrer à quel point il a raison. Je prends une profonde inspiration pour me calmer avant de réfléchir à un moyen de brouiller les pistes. Je me mets alors à murmurer dans ma barbe :

-Il faudrait quelque chose qui vaille la peine de perdre la vue. Ou plutôt, je rajoute précipitamment, considérant ma première phrase comme bien trop révélatrice, que tu compenses mon absence de vision. En gros, que tu voies davantage !

Je suis assez contente de moi : j'ai parfaitement noyé le poisson. Le ton à la fois effaré et incrédule de Sirius semble confirmer ma réussite. Tant mieux : je commence à entendre les voix de nos camarades de classes au bout du couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ca ne veut rien dire !

-J'aimerais que tu comprennes mieux ceux qui t'entourent. Moi incluse bien évidemment. Je dois admettre que je suis un peu fatiguée de te voir faire la sourde oreille lorsque j'explique mes agissements mais que tu continues de me critiquer à leur sujet malgré tout, je lui explique avec autant de dignité que possible.

Je m'éloigne avant qu'il n'ait pu me répondre tout en me demandant si j'ai réussi mon coup ou pas.

A peine ai-je le temps de répondre au salut de Lily que le professeur Flitwick nous somme d'entrer. Nous obéissons tous, plus ou moins silencieusement. Au moment où j'allais franchir la porte, quelque chose se place entre mes chevilles et une épaule percute violemment la mienne.

Par chance le coup m'envoie contre le cadrant de la porte auquel je me retiens.

-Désolé, fait la voix de Sirius sans la moindre contrition.

Je reste interdite un court instant avant de retirer vivement mes doigts du cadran : pas besoin de me les faire pincer avant un cours d'enchantement !

Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je sens mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine tandis qu'une colère noire mêlée à de la tristesse m'envahit. Est-ce que je l'aurais froissé ? Ou l'ai-je de nouveau agacé en me mêlant de ce qui ne me regarde pas ?

Le cours se déroule sans grande différence par rapport à ceux où je peux voir : nous devons tenter de réduire des objets. Nous avons tous une large coupe que nous devons réduire jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la taille d'un verre à liqueur.

Lily réussit en un temps record, apportant quelques points à notre maison tandis que James, assis derrière nous semble avoir réduit le chapeau du professeur, nous en faisant perdre tout autant.

Malgré mon aveuglement, j'arrive à réduire ma coupe mais jamais à la bonne taille. Soit elle reste trop grande pour être tenue dans une seule main, soit elle se réduit au point que même mon petit doigt n'arrive pas à s'y glisser.

Tandis que toute la classe cherche à diminuer la taille de leur coupe, le professeur Flitwick passe discrètement entre les pupitres afin de réclamer les devoirs à rendre. Arrivé à notre hauteur j'abandonne mon verre digne d'une maison de poupée afin de fouiller dans mon sac. Le professeur fait preuve de patience et décide de demander le devoir de mes amies afin de m'accorder le temps nécessaire pour retrouver le mien.

Ma main glisse entre les rouleaux de parchemins encore intacts, les livres aux couvertures plus ou moins abimées, mes ongles cognent quelques flacons d'encre mais je ne retrouve pas mon devoir.

Où est-il ?

Mes gestes se font de plus en plus brusques, paniqués et je finis par demander à Alice de fouiller mon sac à ma place. Celle-ci ne trouve rien non plus.

Pourtant j'ai fait ce devoir ! J'en ai la certitude.

-Miss Wallen ? finit par insister le professeur Flitwick.

-Je… Je suis désolée Monsieur. Je ne retrouve plus mon devoir. Pourtant je peux vous assurer que je l'ai écrit !

L'aurai-je fait tomber hier lorsque Sooty m'a fait trébucher ? Comment savoir s'il n'est pas resté par terre ? Je ne peux pas demander à Sirius, il semble froid et surtout… Il n'était peut-être pas présent à ce moment là.

-Je peux même vous en réciter une partie, je murmure, ma voix bien plus aigue que d'ordinaire

A un autre moment ? L'aurai-je oublié près de ma table de chevet à l'infirmerie ?

-J'avais écrit la première partie…,

Ma voix s'éteint d'elle même.

Ce n'est pas la peur de manquer à mes obligations d'élève qui me terrorise à ce point. Bien que cela me tracasse de perdre des points, j'ai déjà fait pire.

Non, c'est plutôt l'idée derrière cette perte.

-Monsieur, je peux vous assurer qu'elle l'a fait dans l'infirmerie. J'ai vu le parchemin lorsque j'y suis allé, rapporte Remus derrière moi.

Une vague de chaleur m'envahit : il ose venir à mon secours au risque de dévoiler le pot aux roses au sujet du cours de potion à Lily qui est juste à côté de moi.

Cependant je croyais l'avoir rangé dans mon sac. Il ment ? Pour ma protection ?

Ca ne m'aide pas… Je me fiche des points ou des punitions. Ce que je veux c'est la vérité !

-Je comprends que votre état actuel vous restreint mais je ne peux laisser passer un tel oubli, me sermonne la voix fluette du professeur. Je ne retirerais pas de point à Gryffondor cependant je me trouve dans l'obligation de vous donner une heure de retenue ce soir.

J'acquiesce sans rien dire. Je ne cherche même pas à tourner la tête dans sa direction ou à m'expliquer. En fait, je préfère ça : je ne veux pas qu'on me demande de m'expliquer.

Je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai écrit avec ma sœur. Que diraient les autres s'il se révélait qu'elle n'avait jamais été là.

Au fond, je connaissais le sujet, elle ne m'a pas véritablement aidée : elle me rappelait ce que je savais déjà.

Peu importe. Je n'aurai même pas eu l'audace de vérifier si elle était une hallucination ou non. Prononcer « Joshua » en sa présence n'aurait rien démontré. De toute façon, jamais je n'aurais osé dire ce prénom devant ma grande-soeur. Elle y arrive mais moi non, je le vois encore comme un tabou en sa présence.

Je sens comme une fièvre monter en moi. Je ne vais pas bien. Je me sens mal. J'ai comme des vertiges, cette horrible impression que tout se referme autour de moi. Sur moi.

Ca ne va pas.

J'ai envie de pleurer. De me cacher dans un trou.

Mes hallucinations ont désormais des conséquences.

Le professeur s'éloigne et j'entends Sirius murmurer des choses à ses amis. J'imagine qu'il est amusé par la situation : moi, qui lui faisais la leçon il y a quelques minutes, je me retrouve avec une heure de retenue. Ca me déçoit plus que je ne veux l'admettre : cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu.

-Je t'avais prévenue que tu jouais à un jeu dangereux en croyant qu'aucun professeur ne pourrait te punir, me souffle Lily dans l'oreille.

Je sais qu'elle veut bien faire, j'entends clairement la contrition dans sa voix pourtant ses propos m'agacent profondément. Une envie soudaine de me joindre à James pour l'embêter elle et son Servilo me prend aux tripes mais je sais que d'ici la fin du cours, elle sera effacée. Je n'arrive jamais à en vouloir à Lily bien longtemps. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Malgré tout je ne peux me défaire de la déception que je ressens pour l'instant.

Alors me voilà punie, méprisée par Sirius, sermonnée par Lily et condamnée à croire sans voir. De tout accepter sans pouvoir défaire la réalité du reste. Sans pouvoir me défendre de la peur, du doute, de la fatalité, de ma famille, de Sirius.

Je tente de plaisanter avec mes amies durant le reste du cours mais le cœur n'y est pas donc je continue de réduire ma coupe jusqu'à réussir à la perfection. Suite à cela je me contente de gribouiller des livres, des verres et des petits bonhommes sur mon parchemin. La sonnerie retentit et je me lève mollement pour aller en direction du cours de métamorphose. Sue et Alice me quittent précipitamment et je devine que l'une d'entre elle doit avoir très envie, ou besoin, d'aller aux toilettes. Lily me murmure qu'elle veut demander quelques précisions au professeur Flitwick et je pars sans elle.

Je me traîne dans les couloirs, tentant de fuir les pensées qui m'assaillent, sans succès. Je n'ai pas la possibilité de concentrer mon esprit sur autre chose puisque je ne vois plus, je ne peux guider mes réflexions sur un élément autour de moi.

Or certains monstres n'attendaient que ce moment où je ne peux plus fuir pour se jeter sur moi, tel un prédateur sur une proie.

-Carmel ? m'interpelle Remus.

J'hésite à m'arrêter : est-ce une nouvelle hallucination ? Heureusement une main saisit mon poignet un court instant.

-Ca va ? me demande-t-il, inquiet. Je suis désolé pour le devoir de…

-Ce n'est rien. C'était très gentil à toi de me défendre, je l'interromps, retirant discrètement ma main de son emprise.

Je pourrais lui demander s'il a réellement vu le devoir, je pourrais l'interroger au sujet de la volière, je pourrais… Mais je ne ferais rien. Je suis pathétique.

Plus que la folie elle-même, c'est le regard des autres qui me terrorise.

-Je t'accompagne ? me propose-t-il avec un peu trop de soin, sa voix trahissant son embarras.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre d'où provient cette soudaine galanterie.

-C'est James qui t'a demandé de faire ça ? je demande sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

J'ai l'horrible impression que ma voix ne m'obéit plus : elle est trop faible, trop éteinte. Je ne contrôle déjà plus mes yeux ni mon esprit alors perdre la voix serait un comble !

Cependant Remus semble plus joyeux et amical suite à ma remarque, perdant en partie son ton légèrement guindé.

-Presque. James veut surtout t'éviter des ennuis. Cependant c'est Sirius qui m'a demandé de me porter volontaire pour t'escorter.

-Dans ce cas là tu n'es plus volontaire : tu es victime d'esclavage.

Remus rigole doucement mais ne répond pas. C'est gentil de sa part de faire attention à moi cependant l'absence de Sirius me frustre. J'ai passé presque deux ans sans lui adresser la parole et désormais je n'arrive plus à supporter une heure sans sa présence. Je suis devenue si faible ! Si dépendante.

Je l'aime. Malgré son dédain, malgré ses défauts, malgré sa froideur, je l'aime.

Cependant cette manière de déléguer ne lui ressemble pas : il aime faire les choses à sa façon. Est-ce pour cela qu'il murmurait durant le cours d'enchantement ? Ou croit-il encore que je le méprise au sujet de sa famille ? Que je vais lui faire à nouveau la leçon ?

Ma poitrine continue de me faire mal.

-Au fait, tiens, c'est pour toi, me murmure Remus.

Il glisse sa main dans la mienne et y laisse un parchemin un peu froissé. Notre proximité me permet de sentir l'odeur de son corps. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas acide comme l'est la transpiration, elle est à la fois frappante et troublante… Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je l'interroge.

Si c'est un petit mot qu'on glisse durant les cours, ça ne m'intéresse pas. D'habitude j'aime bien les lire, on y apprend toujours plein de chose et ils sont souvent amusant mais là, avec ma vue, je ne sais pas en quoi cela pourrait m'apporter quelque ce soit.

-C'est le cours de Lily. Je l'ai réécris pour toi.

-Oh… Merci ! je m'exclame, touchée par son geste.

Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire et mon cœur se faire plus léger. Cette délicate attention m'émeut plus que je n'aurai pu le croire. Un effet secondaire de ma morosité ?

-Je me doutais que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de le faire l'autre jour. Tu passes trop de temps à chercher qui a besoin de quoi, à examiner ton environnement plutôt que de te préoccuper de tes propres devoirs.

Aucune réponse ne me vient à l'esprit et Remus ne semble pas en attendre une de ma part.

Ses propos ressemblent tellement à ceux de Sayer. Ils ne comprennent pas que je n'ai pas à m'interroger sur mon cas. Que je ne veux pas m'étudier, ni en savoir plus.

Je me doute de bien assez de choses.

Ces derniers jours l'ont certifié.

Des bruits d'eaux et des rires aigues m'indiquent que nous passons à côté des toilettes des filles.

-Euh… Désolée mais je dois…,je baragouine en faisant des petits gestes avec mes mains.

-Oh… D'accord. Tu veux que je t'attende ? demande Remus, incertain.

-Non, je veux que tu m'accompagnes ! je réponds avec ironie.

Je pousse la porte puis interrompt mon mouvement pour rajouter :

-S'il te plaît, ne prend pas cette phrase au sérieux : je n'ai pas envie que tu rentres dans les toilettes des filles ni que Sirius croit, à tort, que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Remus rigole timidement tandis que je me dépêche.

Une fois sortie, nous marchons un peu plus rapidement vers le premier étage afin de ne pas être en retard pour le cours de métamorphose.

-C'est bon, me confie Remus légèrement essoufflé, McGonagall discute avec Kathrine Montgomery.

Je souris à sa remarque : si notre professeur est occupée, elle ne peut nous réprimander pour notre presque retard !

Nous tentons de nous rendre le plus discrètement possible dans la salle de classe, tâche ardue lorsque l'on ne peut suivre le regard des autres. Malgré nos efforts, notre directrice de maison nous aperçoit en un rien de temps.

-Dépêchez-vous, le cours va commencer, déclare-t-elle sèchement avant de reprendre sa discussion avec notre poursuiveuse. Vous disiez, Miss Montgomery ?

-Je suis venue m'excuser pour mon absence avant-hier : je n'ai pas pu quitter le lit de la journée, déclare faiblement Kathrine dans un souffle douloureux.

-Vous me semblez encore un peu pâle. Vous devriez peut-être aller voir l'infirmière, lui conseille McGonagall.

-Oui, c'est ce que je vais –keuf keuf- vais faire.

Des bruits de pas m'indiquent que le professeur doit être retournée à son bureau. De la main droite, je sens que l'aspect du mur change et je m'apprête à tourner afin d'entrer dans la salle de classe quand Kathrine nous interpelle.

-Salut Lupin, salut Carmel. Ca va mieux ? demande-t-elle, sa voix trahissant un bon mal de gorge.

-Je m'en sors, je réponds automatiquement. Et toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

-Tu parles ! J'ai été malade ces deux derniers jours à un point, tu ne peux pas imaginer : je tremblais je vomissais et je n'arrivais pas à prononcer le moindre mot tellement ma gorge était abimée. J'ai du prendre froid durant le match. Résultat : je n'ai pas quitté le lit. D'une manière, tu as de la chance d'avoir dormis à l'infirmerie : tout le dortoir a pu profiter de mes vomissements, plaisante-t-elle avant de repartir dans une sale quinte de toux.

-Bon rétablissement, lui murmure Remus tandis qu'elle s'éloigne de nous.

Je souris avec compassion avant d'agiter une main dans le vide en guise de salut tandis que le son de sa toux s'éloigne. Je m'assois rapidement au premier rang tandis que la porte se referme derrière moi, probablement grâce à un sortilège.

J'espère que Kathrine guérira vite. On ne se connaît pas vraiment, sans le quidditch on ne se serait probablement jamais parlé mais elle m'est très sympathique.

Je sors mes affaires rapidement tandis que le professeur McGonagall commence à réciter le cours sur les modifications d'apparence éternelles.

Je me doute que cette dernière ne souhaite pas non plus perdre un autre membre de l'équipe : une aveugle, c'est bien suffisant donc pas besoin de rajouter une muette qui crache ses poumons. J'espère que Kathrine est réellement allé voir l'infirmière, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre plus longtemps. D'un côté, connaissant l'obstination des membres de l'équipe, elle est peut-être juste retournée dans son lit.

Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'elle se rétablisse rapidement. Elle est probablement la seule personne dans tout le château à croire que Sirius puisse être amoureux de moi. Je l'adore rien que pour ça !

Je me sens vidée, presque violemment, comme si on venait de m'arracher une partie de mes poumons. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond.

J'ai entendu Kathrine dire que Sirius était amoureux de moi lundi midi. J'attendais Helen dans les toilettes, j'étais donc presque seule. Kathrine elle, parlait assez clairement dans le couloir.

Or elle vient de m'assurer qu'elle n'est pas sortie du lit ces deux derniers jours.

Qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler.

Il est possible qu'elle ait mentit à McGonagall pour ne pas se faire punir. Il serait alors logique qu'elle ne me dise pas non plus la vérité lorsque notre professeur se trouve à quelques pas.

Pourtant elle paraissait si...

-Miss Wallen, vous allez bien ?

Je tourne brusquement la tête comme si je me rappelais où j'étais.

-Vous tremblez, affirme mon professeur.

Je tente d'acquiescer mais je n'arrive à rien. Mon corps ne m'obéit plus correctement.

J'ouvre la bouche et finalement, après quelques tentatives, je bredouille :

-Jo… Joshua.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

Une hallucination n'a pas de doute, si ?

Comment en être sûre.

Je prends une grande inspiration et arrive à récupérer le contrôle de mon corps bien que je me sente toujours aussi égarée. J'indique au professeur McGonagall que je vais bien et elle reprend son cours normalement.

J'ai envie d'hurler, qu'on me sauve mais je ne peux rien faire. Qui pourrait me sortir de là ? Me récupérer ? C'est dans mon esprit que je suis perdue, personne ne peut y pénétrer ni m'en soustraire. Je ne peux rien contre lui mais il m'entrave dans la réalité sans le moindre problème.

Je ne dois plus laisser ce que je ne vois pas m'atteindre mais comment lutter contre mon propre esprit ?

La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est ne plus rien croire. Ni mes amis, ni moi-même.


End file.
